Higher Ground
by mrs.sethclearwater01
Summary: Grade 11, one more year of high school left, and she had to move halfway across the planet. Not that she's complaining. She gets away from her father, gets to live with her real family, and a bonus that she had no idea was coming. Brady/OC R&R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, for those of you who are reading **Love From Hollywood**, I'm still writing it. But I've hit sort of a writers block. I've been getting loads of ideas, but none of them really made sense for the story. So, I wrote them out as a new story ! I'll update **Love From Hollywood** as soon as I can . If you have any ideas for** that** story though, please don't hesitate to tell them to me.

Hope you enjoy this story !

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did... Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Skylar, if you want to live to see tomorrow, you're gonna get your butt down here right now!" I rolled my eyes at my brother's lame threat.

"Brent, don't threaten your sister," Mum murmured as I descended the stairs.

"Hey, it's bad enough I have to take her to school everyday, at least let me have this," As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, both mum and Brent turned to look at me.

Brent nodded once, approving my outfit, before walking out the door.

Picking up my bag, I turned to follow him. My mum grabbed me before I could get out though, pulling me in for a hug.

"Have fun at school sweetie, don't listen to anything your brother tells you and be safe," she muttered into my hair. I smiled, and started to pull away. "Oh, and I love you," I smiled.

"Love you too, mum,"

When I got outside, Brent had already started the car. And by the look on his face, he was considering leaving me behind. I ran to the car, flinging myself in just seconds before Brent flew the car down the driveway.

"Alright," he said once we hit the road. "Don't do anything stupid or embarrassing. Remember, anything you do will get passed on to me," I rolled my eyes again. Brent had made sure to tell me exactly how popular he had been at school. Everyone had known him, and everyone would compare me to him. "Don't mention me unless someone else mentions me first. Do not try to ride off my popularity, cause that's just lame," Brent pulled up in front of the school; he turned to look at me. "Be nice to everyone, don't be a jerk, and please tell me you're good at sports," I nodded, waited for a few seconds to make sure Brent was done, and reached for the door handle.

"One more thing," I turned back to my brother, waiting. "Here," he handed me a small can, labeled pepper spray. I giggled. "Hey, not funny, just looking out. Uh, have fun at school, and uhm, don't get hurt." Putting the can in my bag, I grinned at my brother.

"I think what you mean is, have fun Skylar, and I love you," I ducked as Brent attempted to hit me.

Grinning wider now, I gave Brent a half hug. "Thank you, and love you too," I got out of the car quickly before Brent could take another swing.

I took a few steps forward, before turning and waving at Brent's disappearing car.

I faced the school again. It was small, much smaller than my school back home. In a way, the small size was an advantage for me. Less places to get lost, less people to meet.

The front yard was full of students. The whole school could have been out there.

Keeping my eyes on the prize-the front door- I walked onto school property.

It seemed as if the further I walked, the more people started to watch me. By the time I was halfway to the door, everyone there was probably staring at me.

Making sure to take deep, even breaths, I continued walking.

I was just a few meters from the door when my path was suddenly blocked. And by suddenly, I mean suddenly. A second ago, she wasn't there, but now, she was.

She was petit; and there were bronze, probably bouncy, ringlets of hair falling down her back. She was pale, but as I watched her, her cheeks became slightly pink. Her eyes were big, and chocolate brown, she was beautiful. Probably stunning next me. I made a mental note to not try and do anything impressive while beside her. She would outshine me by just standing there.

She walked forward to meet me when she realized I wasn't moving.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," I replied, making sure my accent didn't show. The girl smiled like she knew some secret.

"My name is Nessie. You must be Brent's sister, Skylar, right," I took a deep breath, standing up straighter.

"Yes, I am," _Don't be a jerk. _Brent's words echoed in my head. "Nice to meet you," I stuck out my hand, putting on my 'best friend' smile.

It took a few seconds, but eventually, Nessie's warm hand reached mine.

"Nice to meet you too, do you need help getting to the office?" The whole yard seemed to come to life again as my encounter with Nessie ended. Releasing a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I followed Nessie inside.

Brent would be proud, I had just made my first friend, and by the looks of it, she was popular too.

**BPOV**

I was late, I was _so _late. Mr. Duncan was going to kill me. This was the third time this week. Well at least I was coming to school today.

A glance at my cell phone told me first period was almost over. If I timed this right, I would be able to blend with everyone during the interval between first and second block.

The bell rang just as I ran into the front yard. I smiled as students poured out of the school, masking me perfectly. I snuck into the school and to Miss A's history classroom.

I was breathless, and I only had five minutes to hand in my late essay, explain why it was late, and get to English, on time.

"Miss A, I-" I hadn't realized there was someone there already. I shut my mouth and waited.

"Oh," Both the girl and Miss A looked up at me. "Brady, nice of you to finally arrive, you're a day late though," I smiled.

"Sorry," I glanced at the girl; she was looking at her shoes. "I was working on the essay..."

"The essay that was due last week?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Miss A, uh, I'll let you finish first," I gestured to the girl.

"Oh no, that's alright, I understand the assignment now, thank you Miss A," Miss A smiled at the girl.

"No problem Skylar, it is my job after all," We both watched the girl practically run out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked, handing the folder containing my essay to the History teacher.

Miss A shook her head, taking the folder from me.

"Brent Bronson's younger sister. Just making sure she doesn't make the same mistakes he did," I grinned. I remembered Brent, who knew he had a sister. "But that's beside the point," Miss A frowned at me, waving the folder in my face. "Why is this so late Brady?"

I took a deep breath before beginning to explain.

"Well, two nights ago I was going to start it, I swear. But Sam came over and asked me to baby-sit Amber, and I couldn't say no. She was asleep anyway, how much trouble could she be? So I put her on the couch, and sat down to start writing. But she woke up, and started crying, and I mean crying. She cried for at least an hour. Then when I finally got her to stop, she wouldn't let me write. Every time I tried, she'd start crying again and..." Miss A held up a hand.

"That's enough Brady, at least you handed it in," She put the folder on her desk. "Now get to class," I smiled.

"Thanks," I ran down the hallway to English. I was in my seat five seconds before Mr. Baron walked in.

The first thing I noticed as I settled in was that Brent's sister, Skylar, was in this class.

She was looking down at a piece of paper on her desk, frowning at it. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Mr. Baron chose the time to talk.

"Alright class, I'm assuming everyone has looked over the new reading list," I nodded, that must have been what Skylar was looking at.

"I can't believe he's still so surprised we finished the book early," I turned my head slightly towards Collin. I smiled.

"I know, we're not that dumb,"

"Anyone have any ideas as to which book we should choose?" The class was silent. "No one?"

Mr. Baron scanned the room, looking for someone to pick on.

He smiled.

"Miss Bronson, what do you think?" I watched as the girl lifted her head. The whole class seemed to tense.

"Well, given that I only received this list recently," The whole class muffled laughs. It sounded as if something was stuck in Skylar's throat. She sounded weird. She took a deep breath, and continued speaking. The whole class seemed to gasp. "I don't think my opinion should be taken so seriously," Skylar spoke with a sophisticated, sexy Australian, maybe British, accent.

"Yes, well, we'd like to hear it anyway," Mr. Baron seemed flustered, a first for him.

I saw Skylar's head raise a fraction of an inch.

"I think that _The Giver _would be an excellent choice for this class to take on. And no, not because of how much significantly smaller it is compared to the other books. I think it's filled with different opinions and ideas that would make for great discussions throughout the remainder of the year," No body said anything, I don't think anyone was even breathing.

We all seemed to be hanging on her words. Mr. Baron broke the silence first by clearing his throat.

"Yes, well, that would be...interesting. Does any one else have something to add?" Some people looked down at their desks. Others suddenly needed something from their bags; I just looked out the window.

"Mr. Campbell?" I grimaced and turned to the teacher.

"Uh, I agree with Skylar. You're always saying that we don't discuss enough in class, and reading this book would bring up a lot of things to talk about, right?" Everyone around me nodded, or murmured in approval.

"Alright, _The Giver _it is," A cheer went up from the class. _The Giver _had been on our reading list in the eighth grade.

**SPOV**

I was embarrassed; I could not believe that the stupid English teacher had called on me on my first day here! What had I ever done to him? I shoved everything back in my bag, and headed to the door.

"Miss Bronson?" I turned slowly to look at the teacher. _Be nice to everyone. _Brent had said. I smiled.

"Yes Mr. Baron," I couldn't help but notice that Brady was still in the room. He had backed me up with my made up explanation about _The Giver_. The only reason I had wanted to read it was because I had read it a million times before, English assignments would now be that much easier.

"You're Brent Bronson's sister, correct?" I nodded. "I just wanted to warn you that every teacher in this building is going to give you a hard time." I raised an eyebrow. "Brent didn't have the best relationship with the faculty here. So try your hardest to prove that you are not your brother, and you'll be fine. Have a nice lunch," I smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Baron, you too," I ran out of the room. Brent was _so _going to get it when we got home. He could have warned me that all the teachers here hated him.

I headed straight to my locker, who knew that History textbooks were so heavy?

I grabbed the lock, and tried to make sense of it. The ones back home just had a key. These ones needed a combination, and whole lot of complicated turns.

Turn right three times and stop at first number, 42, turn left once, passing 42 and stop at second number, 7, turn right again and stop at third number 15.

I must have tried a hundred times before I realized there was someone there, watching me.

"Need help?" I would know that voice anywhere.

"Uhm, not really, I've got it. Thanks for offering though Brady," He shrugged and turned back to his lock.

I watched him use his thumb and index finger to turn the lock a few times. In a matter of seconds, it was open.

I tried mine again, holding the lock like Brady had. It didn't work.

I sighed, frustrated with the stupid locker. The bag on my shoulder was only getting heavier by the second, and I had math next period. I did not want to have to lug around History and Math all day.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Brady was closing his locker now. He was holding a math text book. I guess he was in my class next period.

"Yes please, if you don't mind," I moved away from the locker, giving Brady room to step in.

"No problem, uh, what's your combo?" I didn't think twice before telling him the numbers. I felt that I could trust him. Besides, nothing important would really end up in the locker, except maybe homework.

With a few flicks of his fingers, my locker was open. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Brady laughed, moving away.

"Thank you," I said, truly grateful.

"My pleasure, see you around," Brady left me alone with my stupid locker.

"Are you happy now?" I muttered to the piece of metal. "He probably thinks I'm an idiot,"

Slamming the locker closed, I stalked off to math. I had spent my whole lunch hour wrestling with my locker.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. I had been moved out of Algebra 11 and into Calculus 12. I had already done the curriculum for Algebra 11 back home.

P.E. was fun; I didn't have to do anything. I had "forgotten" gym strip. Brady had been in my math class, until I had been moved, but he was in my P.E. class. I really didn't know why I cared, but I did and I was happy he was in my classes.

I arrived at my locker at the end of the day reluctantly. I didn't want to have to do this again.

Brady showed up a few seconds after me. I was still glaring at my locker.

He put his stuff away and turned to me.

"Want me to do it?" I shook my head.

"I've got it," I clutched the lock and began turning it, slowly. By the time I got to 15, I was praying the stupid thing would open.

Of course, it didn't, and I almost killed the locker for embarrassing me.

"It's okay Skylar, I can open it," My heart lurched and started pounding in my chest when he said my name. I didn't really hear anything after that.

I didn't realize what Brady was trying to do when he reached for my lock. My hand was still wrapped tightly around it, so it didn't register in my head what was going on until Brady touched my hand.

In a matter of seconds, I had the pepper spray can out of my bag, open, and aimed at Brady. Before I could stop myself, I pushed down on the nozzle, and the spray went everywhere, but mostly into Brady's eyes.

He stared at me in shock for a few seconds, before he realized what had just happened.

He yelled, really loudly, in pain.

Scared, I dropped the can and ran for the front door, I didn't dare to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading ! Review !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOV**

Brent was waiting when I ran out of the school. It wasn't until then that I realized that I had forgotten my History textbook in my still open locker.

"Whoa," Brent said as I slammed the door and buckled myself in. "What's the rush?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Everything's fine," Brent looked at me skeptically, but didn't say anything. At first.

"So, how was school?" I tensed. Answering slowly.

"School was fun; I made a new friend, Nessie,"

"Made friend's with Cullen already? Good job," Brent nodded approvingly.

I smiled slightly.

"Yes, the teachers seem to like me. Although they don't seem to like you very much," My brother chuckled.

"I had a feeling it would be something like that," We were silent. "So, why were you running out of school again?"

I looked out the window, thinking about how to answer the question without getting myself killed.

"Well, there's this boy, Brady Campbell. He was in two of my four classes today. He helped with my locker, and after school, I couldn't get it open, but I refused his help. He helped me anyway, when he reached for my lock, his hand brushed mine, and I pulled out the pepper spray," I put my head in my hands, waiting for Brent to lecture me.

"It was that bad? Back in Sydney," I looked up, surprised. I hadn't been expecting Brent to bring that up at all.

"Yes, but I'm fine now. He's not here. And besides, I have you to protect me now, right?" I tried to smile at my brother, but he was gazing out at the road.

"Right," He pulled up in front of the house, but he didn't go up the driveway. "Don't tell mom about the pepper spray. And tell her I'll be back soon," I nodded and got out of the car.

It had begun to rain while we were driving, so with a quick wave at Brent, I ran up to the front door.

Before I could pull the house key from the bottom of my bag, mum flung the door open.

"Skylar!" I was still stunned from the sudden movement. I stared wide eyed at my mum.

"Hey mum," Slowly, I unfroze myself, and stepped into the house. Mum watched me take every step.

"How was school," she inquired, taking by bag and coat from me.

"Good," I said. Now I was getting suspicious. Mum hadn't stopped smiling since she'd seen me.

"Are you alright, no one was mean to you," I sighed. So that was where this was going.

"I'm fine mum, everyone was extremely nice," I stepped on the heels of my Converses to take them off.

"Good, good," she followed me into the kitchen. Picking up my shoes and placing them on the shoe rack.

"Aren't you going to ask about Brent?" I turned on my mum. She was still watching me, but the smile had disappeared.

"Oh, no. He'll be fine, he's almost a grown man now," Her eyes grew distant as she said this. I rolled my eyes. He was only nineteen, only a few years older than me.

"Alright, if you say so," I muttered, opening the fridge.

"No, Skylar, let me. You probably have homework to do," Mum smiled as she gently closed the fridge again. She handed me my bag and ushered me up the stairs. "Lunch will be ready soon, be sure to do all your work," I nodded as my mum left the room.

I waited until I was sure she was downstairs before pulling out my phone.

16 new text messages. I smiled.

As quietly as I could I checked the messages.

Two from Brent, one from mum and thirteen from Jessie. I laughed at my friends messages. The more recent they got, the more desperate they became. As I was just about to reply, I got another one from her, begging me to respond before she called the police and filed a missing persons report.

Jessie, I wrote, breathe. I'm fine, how's school? Do you miss me yet? No, I haven't replaced you; yes there are some cute guys here. And of course I miss you! I was so lonely at lunch today. I didn't want to text you earlier because I knew you should be asleep. So, goodnight Jessie, have fun at school & say hi to the others for me. Much love. Mwah!

I sent the message and opened my math text book. I frowned at the equations.

This wasn't going to take long; I just really did not want to do it. And what was I supposed to do about the History assignment?

I shook my head; I would worry about that later.

It was about half an hour later, I was on my last question, and someone knocked on the front door. At first I thought it was Brent, but he had a key. Maybe a visitor for mum.

I continued working through the last problem, I checked my answers, and closed the book. That was one assignment down, now what would I do about the other one?

"Skylar!" I opened my bedroom door.

"Yes mum?"

"Lunch is ready," I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat on one of the high stools that surrounded the island.

The smell of grilled chicken and lemonade greeted me.

"Smells good mum," I smiled at her.

"I hope so, maybe I can lure your brother out of his room. He's not picking up his phone," I didn't bother asking why she didn't just yell for him, like she did me. Instead, I hopped off the stool.

"I'll go get him," I told her, skipping out of the kitchen.

I knocked on Brent's door three times.

"Who is it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"The police. Who do you think? Open the door," It took a while, but eventually the door opened.

"What?"

"Lunch," I said simply, gesturing toward the kitchen. Brent ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"Right, tell mom I'm coming," I nodded and skipped back to the kitchen. I could hear him chuckling behind me.

"He says he's coming," I called before skidding to a halt. My History textbook was on the table by the door.

I picked it up gently. Not really sure if it was there or not.

"Mum," I said walking back into the kitchen. "How did this get here?" She turned to look at me for a fraction of a second before turning back to the stove.

"Oh, a boy came by to drop it off, said you needed it for homework. I didn't want to bother you, so I left it on the table," Mum looked at me again when I didn't answer. "That's okay, right,"

I nodded.

"Of course, thank you. Uhm, I'm just going to put this away, I'll be right back," I walked slowly up the stairs, passing Brent on the way.

"Aren't you having lunch," he frowned at me.

"Oh, yes. Just need to put this away," I pointed at the book and ran up the stairs.

Once safely in my room, I flipped through the book. It was mine alright. I had written my name in big scrawly letters on the inside of the front cover. As I flipped, a sticky note fell out. I put the book on the floor, and picked up the note.

Skylar,

You left your book, don't you have homework? Sorry about scaring you today, didn't mean to offend you or anything. Here's my number, I kind of need help with English, and you seem to know the book pretty well. See you tomorrow.

-Brady

I read the message three times. And then I read the phone number six times, memorized it, and saved it into my phone, I would text him later.

I walked back down the stairs. Brent was already downing his third sandwich.

"Here you go sweetie, I saved you one," I smiled.

"Thank you," I ate the sandwich slowly, not really paying attention to what was going on around me. Brady's note was still re-reading itself in my head.

Brent drove me to school again the next day. There was no lecture this time, because, according to him, I didn't need his help after all.

For some reason, this morning, there weren't as many people in the yard. Nessie wasn't there, and as far as I could see, neither was Brady. I sighed in relief.

It wasn't like I didn't want to see Brady, it was just I hadn't texted him yesterday. Or apologized for the pepper spray thing yet.

"Hey Skylar," I pressed my lips together to keep from groaning. I put a smile on my face, and stopped to wait for Brady.

"Hello Brady," I didn't dare to look up at his eyes. They might be covered, or bright red, or worse, be full of pus. "Thank you for bringing my textbook yesterday, sorry for not contacting you," Brady shrugged.

"No problem, I knew Miss A would give you homework. And I felt bad about what happened yesterday," I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Brady," I suddenly blurted out, unable to help myself.

He seemed confused.

"Sorry for what,"

"For using my pepper spray on you!" I frowned.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine now," I was skeptical. Knowing Brent, he had probably bought the most expensive kind of pepper spray. It must have hurt a lot.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I glanced up quickly, to make sure he wasn't lying. And I met Brady's eyes. He had very nice eyes; I mean he must have, since I couldn't seem to tear myself away from them.

Brady and I stood, in the middle of the court yard for who knows how long, just staring into each others eyes.

"See," Brady said looking away, "I'm fine," I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"Yes, I guess I overreacted,"

"Yeah," There was an awkward silence for a while as we continued toward school. "So, what do you have first period?"

I didn't have to check my schedule for this one. "Photography," I grinned. I had been looking forward to this class for a long time.

"Cool," we walked some more. "I have History, just in case you were interested,"

"Oh," I felt bad, but I refused to look at him again. "I'm sorry; Miss A is nice, I'm sure you're doing well in that class," Brady scoffed, for some reason I couldn't come up with, and opened the door for me. "Thanks,"

"No problem," I could feel Brady watching me; his eyes were literally boring into the top of my head.

"Uhm, this is my stop," Brady shrugged again.

"Right, well, see you at lunch," I nodded and walked into the classroom. I was pounced on by Nessie almost immediately.

"Skylar! You're in this class? That is awesome," She gave me a large hug. I hadn't known we were that close.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to this class for a while," I smiled shyly at her. Nessie still intimidated me. And no, not because of her impossible beauty. Well, not really...

"Us too!" She gestured to the small class behind her. I glanced over her shoulder, and found myself staring at a class of about fifteen students.

I waved shyly at them.

"Nessie, shouldn't we sit down?" Nessie blinked at me before shaking out her curls.

"Of course, I saved you a seat," I frowned, but followed Nessie to the middle of the classroom.

How could she have saved me a seat, if she only just found out I was joining the class?

Nessie gestured toward an empty seat at a large desk. It kind of looked like the desks in a science classroom.

There were three students behind us, and two in front. There were eight students on the other side of the room, spread out along three desks.

"Hey," one of the boys in front of me turned to smile at me. I smiled back, he had a cute smile.

As I thought this, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Like I was cheating on someone or something. Frowning at myself, I erased the thought and focused on the boy in front of me.

"I'm Brendon, this is Chloe and Nick," he gestured to the boy and girl beside him.

"Hello," I greeted them.

"You have an accent; does that mean you're like British or something?" I winced. The comment had hit a nerve. My accent had always been off back home because of all the Quileute my father had _tried_ to speak at home.

"No, Australian actually," Brendon grinned.

"Even better," Chloe hit him in the arm then.

"She's taken Brendon," Nessie said in a low voice. Then she turned to me and smiled. "She just doesn't know it yet," I raised an eyebrow at Nessie, but didn't say anything.

"Ooh, burn," Nick high-fived Chloe, and they both laughed at Brendon's reddening face. I couldn't help but smile myself at Brendon's embarrassment.

"Sorry Brendon," He shook his head and turned to face the front of the room.

I set my bag down on the desk, and when I looked up again, three more students seemed to have appeared out of no where.

"Sorry," one of the girls said, seeing my surprise expression. "Ashlee and I sit behind you. This is Kole, he doesn't speak much. And I'm Amelia," I smiled at the three of them.

"Nice to meet you," Nessie seemed to be bouncing in her seat next to me. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing just excited for lunch," She smiled, just like she had the day before. Like she knew something I didn't.

"Alright class, I'm assuming most of you already introduced yourselves to the new student," I frowned at the person at the front of the room. He couldn't have been much older than us. Maybe a few years older than Brent. But the whole class was listening attentively to the guy. Even Nessie who had stopped her bouncing.

"I'm Mr. Fillips, but just call me Ken," this was directed to me. I nodded. He waited.

"Introduce yourself," Nessie whispered.

"Oh," I stood up, Ken smiled. "My name is Skylar Bronson, and uhm, I just moved here from Australia?" Ken smiled again.

"Australia," he mused, "how's the lighting there?"

I smiled. "Good, but the light here is different, I like it," Ken nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Great, but liking the light isn't enough for my class!" He pumped his fist as his voice rose. He let his fist down slowly and winked at me. "You need a camera," Some of the girls giggled and I knew that Ken was one of those cool teachers that all the girls had "teacher crushes" on.

"Actually Mr. Fill-Ken, would it be alright if I used my own camera?" The class went silent as we all waited for him to answer.

"Of course I wasn't sure where I was supposed to find another camera anyway...Renesmee! Would you mind filling Miss Bronson in?"

"Yes, Mr. Fillips, sir," she saluted and turned to me. The rest of the class started working on a project I had missed the beginning of.

"Alright, did you bring you camera to school?"

I nodded, and carefully pulled the camera out of my bag

"Pretty," Nessie gushed as she ogled the purple Nikon d5000.

"It's a present from my mum,"

"Cool, the only thing my mom gets me is books. I get all the good stuff from my aunt," Nessie grinned, and pulled out her camera, showing me pictures for the portrait project they were working on.

**BPOV**

I had an extremely hard time concentrating in class; I was surprised Miss A hadn't yelled at me yet.

"Brady, Brady!" My head snapped and I glanced around me.

Collin was staring at me.

"What?" I muttered. Miss A had stopped talking. She had probably given us the rest of the period to do homework.

"What's with you? You've been out of it all class," Collin scrutinized me for a few seconds before a slow smile crept onto his face. "Who're you thinking about?" I frowned.

"No one," I muttered, copying down the assignment from the board.

Collin rolled his eyes.

"Right, and I just bought England. C'mon, who is she," I knew exactly what Collin was talking asking. I just wasn't expecting the effects of imprinting to be so _visible._..

"I'm not sure yet," I told my friend quietly while opening my textbook.

"Yeah, whatever, but who do you _think _it is?" I sighed.

"Bronson's sister," I whispered, pulling out a piece if paper.

"Bronson!"

"Sshh," I slapped my hand over his mouth. I took it off once I was positive Collin could keep his mouth shut.

"Are you nuts?" Collin asked in a whisper, his eyes wide. "That's Brent's sister. He'll kill you." Collin stated, leaning back in his chair.

I wrote my name in the right hand corner of the paper before answering.

"I know, but it's not like I had a choice..."

"Still, Brent's sister? You know how protective he is of her," I nodded. It would be hard to get around Brent. "You're nuts man. Sam'll kill you! You know how it is with newcomers and the stories." I nodded again, slowly adding the date to my paper.

"I haven't actually told her yet. But I think she suspects something,"

"How do you mean?" I put my pen down and frowned at Collin.

"I don't know, but like twenty minutes ago, I felt like I was being cheated on..." I shook my head. "I don't know," I continued at Collin confused expression. "Like I felt this pang in my gut, like I should go out and protect my girl-"

"But you don't have a girl," Collin interrupted. I scowled.

"Not yet I don't,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the late update ! My computer/internet has been down for a while, so I was writing the story down in my phone.. Let's just say I won't be doing that again. It took me forever to type it out again on the computer ! Once again, sorry the lateness & Enjoy ! **_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Nessie started bouncing again after Photography, and all through Spanish. I thought she would stop once the lunch bell rung, boy was I wrong.

"Come on Sky!" Nessie grabbed my jacket sleeve, and literally dragged me all the way down to my locker.

At the time, I hadn't bothered to ask how she knew where it was.

Brady wasn't there when we arrived. Which meant I had let my heart pound all the way to my locker for no reason.

Nessie seemed to see my disappointment and smiled.

"Hurry Skylar," she prodded me. I sighed and pulled out my lunch bag, once I was done, I thought we would go to Nessie's locker, and she would pull out some gourmet lunch. Instead, we went straight to the cafeteria. Nessie didn't even line up to buy a lunch.

In the cafeteria, Nessie led me to a table that was almost already full of people.

Chloe, Brendon, Nick and Ashlee were there. There was also a boy I didn't recognize, he was sitting beside Brady.

I stood there for a while, just staring at Brady. The boy beside him looked up at me. I was sure I would get called out for staring, instead, he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Collin," Brady scowled at him. "You're Skylar, right? Brent's sister?" I nodded. Collin grinned. "Brady here hasn't stopped talking about you _all _day," Brady pulled Collin back down in his seat. "What did I say?"

I could feel my face reddening, so I quickly took my seat beside Renesmee.

"Why are you so red?" Nessie asked, a slightly amused smile on her face.

I shook my head and opened my lunch bag. It wasn't leftovers, like I expected.

There was a turkey and cheese sandwich though, a juice box and a bowl of grapes. There was also another small container, but it wasn't see-through so I had to open it. When I did, the most wonderful smell filled the lunch room.

I smiled. Leftovers.

"Wow, that smells good," I looked up and met Brady's curious gaze. I looked down.

"My mum's a wonderful cook," I muttered, slowly biting into the sandwich.

It was good; of course I had trouble concentrating on it. Especially with Brady staring holes into the top of my head.

I finished the sandwich and took out the juice before looking at Brady again.

"What?" I asked, sticking the straw into the juice.

Brady smiled.

"Nothing," I watched him through narrow eyes as I lifted the straw to my lips. "Just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me,"

I almost choked on the juice I was drinking.

"What?" I spluttered once I managed to swallow.

"It won't be a date or anything, if that's what you're worried about," I looked down, Brady paused. "Brent should be there too," I stiffened in my seat.

"I'm sorry Brady, but I don't think..." I shut my lunch bag then I looked up at Brady and sighed. "I don't think Brent would let me go,"

"Oh," I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I really do want to go, it sounds like fun. But Brent is very..." I looked away, frowning.

"Protective. I know, I've heard," I glanced sharply at Brady, but he was looking away.

"Skylar?" I turned slowly to look at Nessie. "Lunch is almost over," she glanced at Brady. "We should get our stuff," I nodded, getting up.

Brady didn't say anything as Nessie and I left the cafeteria. And that was all I could think about as we walked slowly towards our lockers. Nessie was talking to me, at a rapid speed, but it all seemed to go in one ear, and out the other. I didn't pay much attention to her until she stopped abruptly by the stairs.

She bit her lip and looked at me.

"What is it," She looked down guiltily.

"I'm actually leaving early, I'm not staying the whole day," she whispered. I nodded.

"That's fine," Nessie looked up at me skeptically. "Really Nessie, I'll be fine on my own," Nessie seemed to force a smile.

"If you say so," she waved and went up the stairs. I took a deep breath, and headed towards my own locker,

The hallway my locker was in was vacant, which meant I could argue with my locker in peace.

I had finally gotten my locker open- by myself- when Brady decided to make an appearance. I continued to rummage through my locker, determined not to give him any attention.

"I'm sorry," he said. I ignored him, and used my locker door as a barrier between us. "Skylar?" My breath caught.

"Yes," I didn't look at him, I was woozy enough.

"I really am sorry. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but I'm still sorry," I took a deep breath, before shutting the locker door and looking Brady straight in the eyes.

It took a few seconds, but eventually, I was able to speak.

"You didn't do anything,"

Clutching the shoulder strap of my bag, I walked past him.

"But you're mad at me, right?" I jumped; I hadn't heard Brady following me.

I stopped and turned to look a t him. We were in a main hallway now, and a lot of people were there. I was painfully aware of all the eyes watching me.

"My relationship with my brother is very personal and complicated. I don't take others speaking of it lightly," Brady stared at me, not saying a word. I'm not even sure if he was breathing.

After a while, I turned again. Brady still followed me, but he did so in silence.

I stopped outside the room that, according to my schedule, was the Biology lab. Brady was still behind me.

"You should go to class," I muttered. Brady smiled.

"I am," He walked passed me and into the classroom. I sighed. Of course.

"Miss Bronson?" I nodded at the teacher. She smiled shyly at me.

The teacher was older, maybe in her late forties. She had shoulder length red, graying hair. "I'm Mrs. Grace," I smiled at her.

"Skylar, nice to meet you Mrs. Grace," she nodded the smile still in place.

"Welcome to the class. You're probably a bit behind, but you seem like a bright girl, I have no doubt that you'll catch up," I grinned. Wow, a teacher who didn't automatically associate me with my brother.

"Thanks Mrs. Grace," she nodded again and gestured toward the only empty seat in the room, the one beside Brady.

I grimaced.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Brady whispered as I sat down.

"Yeah, but you are pretty annoying," Brady gasped, acting shocked.

"Ouch, there goes my ego," I pursed my lips together and rolled my eyes, focusing on the front of the room.

After about five minutes, I realized how "behind" I really was. I sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. Brady seemed to sense my boredom.

"Already did this, didn't you," I winced, but Brady hadn't asked in an "OMG, she's such a nerd" type of way. He seemed to really care about my previous education.

"Yes," I sighed. Brady smiled and pulled a blank piece of paper out of his binder. I watched him curiously.

He smiled at me again before pulling out a pen. Using his arm to hide the paper from me, Brady began scribbling furiously across the paper. I waited as patiently as possible for him to finish.

Brady glanced at Mrs. Grace; her back was turned, before sliding the folded piece of paper across to me.

I grabbed it quickly, pulling it under the desk.

_I know that you don't really think I'm that annoying. I mean, you sat beside me, right? So, bored in biology? Cool stuff. Feel like ditching? I know a great place by the beach..._

I drew in a sharp intake of breath.

I looked up, to make sure the teacher wasn't watching, before I pulled out my pink pen.

_You _wish_ I didn't think you that annoying. And you and I both know I had no choice but to sit with you. I'd rather sit on the floor. And yes, leaving this class wouldn't be that bad...with anyone but you. But if you could get me out, I may reconsider... _

I folded the paper, and tossed it into Brady's lap. He opened it, scanned it for a few seconds and scribbled a quick note on the paper.

He gave it back in a matter of seconds.

I was a bit offended that he had put so little effort into the note, but I read it anyway.

_I know you think I'm hot._

I gagged. Like out loud gagged.

The whole class grew silent. And then, to top it all off, I broke into a fit of coughing.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Brady raise his hand.

"Mrs. Grace, I don't think Skylar is feeling well, do you think I could take her home?" I glanced at the teacher, she seemed confused. Looking at the board, I realized she had just been speaking about hormones, and how different people had different ways of showing/satisfying their hormones... I could feel my face turning bright red, the coughing got worse.

Pretty soon, I'd be turning purple.

"Yes Brady, I think that would be the best idea..." Brady gathered both mine and his stuff together, before gently taking my arm and pulling me to my feet. His touch sent shocks through me.

I continued coughing up until we made it out of the school.

"I do not," I protested once I was able to breathe properly. Brady laughed, still holding all my stuff. He had somehow shoved all his things into the backpack now slung over his shoulder.

Brady led me through the parking lot and stopped at a faded blue Honda.

"It got you out of class," he pointed out as he unlocked the passenger door. The door opened with a dull creak and I got in. Brady placed my bag in my lap before rounding the car to the driver's side. "And you probably do," I scowled as Brady started the car.

"In your dreams," I looked out the window. It was unusually sunny that day.

Brady chuckled, his laughter fading into an awkward silence.

"So, do you actually want to go home, or do you want to go to the beach?" I continued to stare out the window as I thought about my answer. I felt that I owed Brady; he had gotten me out of Biology...

"We can go to the beach; if you really want to..." Brady's grin lit up the car.

"Awesome, you'll really like it Skylar, I promise," Brady continued to grin like an idiot the rest of the ride to the beach. We arrived five minutes later. And before I could even get out of the car, I knew Brady was right. I did love it.

"See," Brady was watching me smugly from the driver's seat. He smiled once he met my gaze, and got out of the car. I stayed where I was, afraid that if I moved, the scene before me would disappear.

"You coming," I hadn't noticed Brady opening my door. I nodded slowly and got out of the car, taking my bag with me.

Brady led me down to the crescent shaped beach. It was even more beautiful up close.

Brady put his hands in his pockets and squinted out towards the sun.

"Pretty, isn't it," I stared at him, a trifle shocked, 'Pretty' didn't even begin to cover the beauty of this place.

"It's glorious," I muttered. Brady laughed.

"Well, in comparison to other things, it's not that great," I raised my eyebrows in shock. What could possibly be more beautiful than this?

That's when I realized that Brady was staring at me.

Oh.

My face reddened and I looked away. "I should get home..." I muttered after a long silence. Brady nodded.

I turned and stared to head back towards the parking lot. I stopped after a few steps and looked behind me.

"Brady was still standing where I'd left him, watching me. I stared back, and noticed for the first time that Brady had bright green eyes. Bright green eyes that were now going over every aspect of my body.

A bit self-conscious, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" Brady smiled slightly at me and shook his head.

"Nothing," He took a step towards me. My breathing hitched and I froze on the spot. "Skylar..." He reached out towards me, like he wanted to touch me. Part of me wanted to push his hand away and make a run for it. Another part of me longed for his fingertips to brush gently across me cheek...

But Brady lowered his hand, smiling apologetically.

"Let's go," Brady walked by me, his arm brushing mine. It took me a while, but eventually, I was able to follow Brady back to his car.

Brady was already buckled in when I arrived, waiting for me.

In a half daze, I managed to get myself into the car safely.

It was a quiet ride to my house.

Brady and I didn't say anything until he pulled up in front of my house.

He turned to me, smiling.

"Skylar,' he said again, in the same tone as before. He leaned towards me.

My brain told me to back away, to get out of the car as quickly as possible. The rest of me ached to close the short distance between us. I bit on the inside of cheek to restrain myself from giving in to the latter want.

I waited for Brady to continue, but he just continued to stare at me.

"Yes?" I said after a while. Brady pulled away, looking apologetic.

"See you tomorrow," I blinked.

"Right," I got out of the car slowly, not sure how light headed I would be,

As I walked to the front door, I didn't turn to wave. Once at the door though, I couldn't help but to glance over my shoulder. Brady was gone.

I opened my bag and started to sort through it, muttering to myself about how I should really keep my keys closer at hand.

The door swung open though, like it had before.

Except it wasn't mum's grinning face that I looked up at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for Reading ! Review !<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone ! I hope this update came a little faster than expected ! (Compared to my others at least...) So, I'm writing this mostly as a reply to one of my reviews for chapter 3. (Thanks to all my reviewers btw: Dreamcatcher94, MOR21, wolfie96, MythicalWords, DreamingInATeacup &my two anonymous'!) One of the anonymous reviewers asked if I have an imprint for Collin yet, and I don't (for this story at least). And it would be awesome if you let me portray you as his imprint ! That's it from me, enjoy & don't forget to review !**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Brent was furious with me. I could tell by the way his eyes flashed when they met mine.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, me outside and Brent inside. After the long and disturbing stare down, he let me in. I heard the door shut behind me with an ominous click. I gulped.

"Where have you been," Brent's voice was controlled. Trying not to yell at me probably.

I bit my lip, scanning the hallway in front of me. I couldn't see the kitchen, but I knew mum wouldn't be home.

"At school," I answered finally, turning to look at my brother. He glowered at me.

I hung up my jacket, but kept my shoes on. You never know when I might need to make a hasty escape.

"I know that," Brent hissed. "The school called, to ask if you had gotten home alright," I winced. I hadn't been anticipating that...

"Oh, well I was feeling sick after lunch," I walked away as my voice trailed off, towards the kitchen and the smell of chicken soup.

I found a note on the fridge: _**Went grocery shopping, made you some soup. Feel better! Love Mommy. **_

I smiled.

"So you went home after lunch?" Brent inquired. I nodded, not looking at him. I opened the fridge, determined not to let Brent get to me.

"Who brought you home?" I froze, my hand wrapped tightly around a can of lemonade.

"Hm," I took the can out and steered myself towards the island.

"Who brought you home," Brent repeated slowly.

I opened the can. "A friend,"

"Skylar," I sipped at the can before answering.

"Brady," I glanced up at Brent face, to see his reaction.

He seemed shocked for a second, and then the tips of his ears turned red. Soon the colour spread to his entire face. By the time he spoke again, his face had turned a strange shade of purple.

"You got a ride home from a guy?" I nodded, backing away. "It's not an hour drive form school Sky, what were you doing," I knew that Brent was thinking in the completely wrong direction, but at the same time, I didn't want to tell him the truth. Seeing Brent so mad at me made the backs of my eyes tingle. And if I told him, it would only get worse...

"We went to the beach. Don't be mad Brent, please," His eyes narrowed at me.

"Do you not understand how hard I've been trying to protect you from jerks like _Brady Campbell_," I didn't answer, but the way Brent said Brady's name made the threatening tears begin to fall. "I try so flipping hard to make up for all those years that I didn't know," Brent's sentence ended with a growl, and his whole body seemed to be shaking with anger. I had seen this happen before though. The day I had told him, the day my brother promised to protect me.

**~CS*SRM~**

Jessie and I walked down the familiar street. I could almost hear the ocean from here.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay," Jessie asked again. I nodded.

"Don't worry Jess, I'll be fine, now get home. You've got a date to prepare for, remember?" Jessie's eyes lit up and I knew I had distracted her.

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow SkySky," I waved and continued down the street.

As the house of my childhood cam into view, I couldn't help but to slow down. I walked to the front steps slowly.

The door flew open before I could try and sneak in and the strong scent of durry hit me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I glanced up, hardening my facial features.

"Tripped," I muttered, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm and slammed the door. I strained my neck to take one last glimpse at the outside world. I wouldn't be seeing that again until the next morning.

"You knew," I looked at the floor as my fantasy of outside was ripped from me.

"Knew what," He dropped my arm, probably creating another bruise as it crashed into a nearby table.

"You knew they were fucking coming!" I winced at the force in his voice.

"Who,"

"Your _mother _and that lame excuse for a son,"

My eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk about him like that,"

"Shut up! They're coming today and you knew it," he grabbed my chin, jerking me to face him. I gave him the coldest stare I could muster.

He pushed me to the floor and began pacing in front of me. I moved my ankle in time to save it from being crushed, again.

"What am I supposed do if she sees you like this, they'll take you away for sure," For a second my father had actually sounded like he cared.

"Good," the second the word was out of my mouth, I wished I could take it back.

His fist came down on me in a blur.

"Go clean yourself," he muttered before sitting in his bloody chair and pulling out another bloody durry like the bloody bloke he was.

I pulled myself off the floor slowly. Limping on my bad ankle, the stupid thing had decided to make itself noticed again.

Using all four locks, I locked myself in my room and let the tears fall. I made sure to keep quiet though, crying made everything worse.

I shoved my bag between the mattresses and pulled out the first aid kit Jessie had gotten me. One looked in the mirror told me I had gotten another black eye. Sighing I pulled out a cold compress and pressed it to my eye. It hurt, but the purpleness would fade faster.

There was blood flowing from my nose, I hadn't noticed before.

Putting the cold compress down, I switched it for a towel. Pressing that to my noses, I went to my dresser. I had to change. Mum and Bret would be here soon. I had to smile a little at that; this would be my chance to get out of here,

By the time I was done changing, the blood had stopped and my eye had stopped throbbing.

"Hurry up!" I ran out of the room and found my father in the front room wiping at the table.

"It might help if you used a clean towel," I muttered, walking towards him.

"Whatever," he threw the towel at me and pulled out a cigar. I stared in shock as he lit it and put it to his lips.

Father never smoked cigars, especially imported ones. Special occasions only, he said.

He caught me staring and glared.

"What," I shook my head and went to go look for a clean towel. Just as I found one, there was a like knock on the door.

"Bloody 'ell," I smiled. I heard him get up and walk slowly to the front door.

"Karen! Looking more beautiful everyday," I heard two sets of footsteps enter the house. "Brent, wow, look who's growing into a young man,"

"Where's Skylar," Brent. Brent was actually here. He would get me out of this place.

"In the kitchen," Father's voice had lost all cheeriness. "Skylar! Come say hello to your family," I closed the cupboard slowly, and literally ran into the front room.

"Skylar!" I jumped into mum's outstretched arms; no one had hugged me in a long time. "When did you get so old?" I grinned at her, not saying a word.

"What about me," I smiled at my older brother. I hugged him too.

"How's Diner?" I smiled wider. This was our code for whenever Brent wanted to speak to me. I gestured toward my room. Father didn't stop me, so I took that as permission to lead Brent to my room.

Once the door was closed, Brent's eyes narrowed at me.

"What happened to your eye?" I looked away.

"N-Nothing, just playing dodge ball in gym,"

"I'm not stupid Skylar, what happened," I continued to look away.

"Dodge ball," I muttered, getting on my knees so I was eye level with my pet lizard.

"Are you being bullied at school?" Brent suddenly questioned, causing me to wince as I gently lifted my lizard out of the glass cage.

I shook my head at my brother.

"No," I handed Diner to Brent. He took my pet gently, stroking him. "Not at school," I added quietly. Brent looked up at me, momentarily forgetting about the lizard in his arms.

"What," I shook my head again, suddenly chickening out. Yes, I wanted to leave this house and hopefully never return, but I couldn't pull Brent into this...

"Nothing," I replied with a sigh.

"Skylar," Brent put Diner back in the cage. "What's going on here," Brent lowered his voice so only I could hear him.

"Nothing," I repeated, glanced at the door. We'd been alone for too long, father would come to check in soon enough.

"It can't be _nothing _Skylar," Brent said through clenched teeth. "Look at you. You're bruised from head to toe, and I saw you glance at the door. What's he doing to you," I looked away, biting my lip.

When I looked back again, Brent was shaking violently, his eyes flashing.

"Brent..." I backed away towards Diner's cage. Brent began taking shaky breaths from between his teeth, growling with every exhale.

"I swear...to God...If he's... Hurting you..." His nostrils flared, which would have been funny, if he wasn't so angry.

"Brent," I whimpered again just as the door flew open. Father stood in the doorway, looking about ready to explode.

His expression changed though, when he saw Brent. In fact, father backed away, and visibly paled.

"Brent," Mum stood behind father, staring at Brent with a concerned expression. "Calm down sweetie, it's not worth it," I glanced frightfully between mum and Brent as she advanced towards us. Brent seemed to calm down as mum drew closer. Father still backed away.

"Skylar, pack your things," I stared at mum uncomprehendingly. "You're coming back to the States with us. It's not safe here," She said this with a calm tone. And to my surprise, I began packing my things just as calmly.

Father left sometime during the night. He wasn't there the next morning when we left.

Mum allowed me to visit Jessie the next morning to say goodbye. We were both in tears. I promised to tell her everything once I arrived in my new home. We hugged and I got back in the car.

"Don't worry Skylar," Brent said cheerfully, grinning at me from the front seat. A stark contrast compared to his behaviour from yesterday. "You'll come and visit," Brent could obviously see the colour drain from my face. "It's okay, I promise, no I _swear_, to protect you from any idiot who tries to mess with you. I've got your back Sky, whether you need me or not,"

**~MRS*SC~**

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewReviewReview ! <strong>

**PS. Don't you just loove my quick updating skills ? (; I'll try and update ASAP. I've got three more exams this week and a provincial in two weeks so, chapter 5 won't be up as quickly as chapter 4 was.. But reviews inspire me! The more reviews I get, the faster I write !**

**01  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Collin was really starting to tick me off.

After I had dropped Skylar off at home, I didn't go back to school.

Instead, I parked in an alleyway and banged my head against the steering wheel for an hour.

Why was I such an idiot? I threw myself at her twice in fifteen minutes. I'm surprised he didn't run away screaming. I would have.

Collin found me first, unfortunately. He hasn't stopped chanting chicken since. He's convinced that I'm taking too long to tell Skylar about what I am and who she is to me.

He's one to talk; it took him like three years to finally break the news to Danie, his imprint. She's a year younger than us, but her height says otherwise. At five feet, she's the shortest 16 year old I know. Period. Yet all Collin could ever think about was little Danie and the...things they did together. That is, when he wasn't too busy taunting me.

"C'mon, what's the worse that could happen? Just tell her already," I shook my head.

"I don't know what she's been through. I can't just randomly blurt it out. I would scare her away, I don't want to lose her," Collin rolled his eyes.

"Dude, she likes you. Didn't you see the way she was looking at you at lunch? No, more like staring, ogling, _drooling_," I punched him in the shoulder, but I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. "And she did go to the beach with you," Collin pointed out, rubbing his shoulder.

"She was just trying to be nice," I squinted up at the sun. It wasn't dark enough for me to go home yet, I would have to endure more of this awkward talk...

"This is going to get so annoying... I told Danie didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you're asking me to tell a girl I barely know that I'm her soul mate," I raised my eyebrows at Collin.

He shrugged. "I did it, I mean, Danie literally ran away when I said hi, she wanted nothing to do with me. Yet, I barely gave her enough room to _breathe_ after that. You sound like you're giving up," I shook my head.

"I'm not, besides, Brent's not going to let me anywhere near her. He knows what happened to Leah. He would never put Skylar on that path," Collin scoffed.

"Whatever, I got through a protective brother and sister. Yeah they didn't really know what was going on, and yeah one of them was like ten, but they didn't want to see their sister hurt again. It was hell convincing them to give me a chance,"

I pursed my lips. He had a point. Brent knows what's going on. He knows I couldn't even think about hurting Skylar.

"But..."

"No buts. Unless she literally tells you to leave her alone, I expect you to follow her around like the love sick puppy you are," I scowled, picking up a rock and rolling it my hands. Collin eyed it warily.

"Hey, you're lucky. It took me forever to get Danie to trust me. She'd had a few bad experiences with guys, and to her, I was just another bad experience in the making."

"But in the end, I agreed to go out with you, just so you would stop following me home," Collin and I both looked up as Danie made her way through the field towards us.

Collin grinned. I scowled. Danie and I had a kind of love hate relationship. She was my best friends imprint, and I would always be the third party.

Danie walked up to Collin, and he pulled her into one of their "let's taunt Brady" kisses. I looked away, disgusted as usual. But now there was a pang of jealousy mixed in.

I wished Skylar and I could be like that.

"So, I heard the ever single Brady has finally imprinted," I growled and Danie grinned back. "And on the new girl too, she's pretty cute," She sat in Collin's lap absently. Once again, I couldn't help but feel jealous of their relationship.

"Yeah, but he's too chicken to tell her anything," Collin told her this without a second thought. She hadn't even asked.

"Aww!" Danie cooed, reaching to punch me lightly in the arm. "Who knew you could care so much about a girl's feelings!"

"Yeah, let's just tell Danie everything," I muttered ignoring Danie and getting up. Collin glanced at me for a second before his glazed eyes returned back to Danie.

I scoffed, pulling my T-shirt over my head.

"I'll leave you two alone then," I took off at a jog towards the trees.

"Aw, c'mon Brady, you know I didn't mean to!"

"Ha!" was my only response before I phased, flinging away all my previous jealousies.

No one was out there with me, so for the first time ever, I was alone with my thoughts.

It took me about two seconds to realize I wasn't really that alone after all.

Skylar was in my every thought. I couldn't get her off my mind.

And the more I thought of her, the more I ached to have her near me. I was ten feet from her backyard when I realized what my unruly thoughts had caused me to do.

My nostrils flared and I backed away. I could smell her, from all the way back here. It was intoxicating. I didn't know what it was, but she smelled like home, if that doesn't sound creepy.

I continued to retreat, but the farther I got, the more I slowed.

I didn't want to leave.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My eyes widened as they zeroed in on a trembling Brent. He marched towards me, his fists clenching and unclenching at his side. "What the hell are you doing in my yard?" I knew he was talking to me; I was the only one here. "Well?" I growled. He and I both knew I couldn't answer. Brent stopped, barring his teeth at me.

"You imprinted, didn't you," I started backing away again, Brent was known for his lack of temper control. He was almost as bad as Paul. Almost. "On her," Brent gestured violently to what I assuming was Skylar's room.

My eyes lingered on that window for a few seconds. Was Skylar in there? Couldn't she hear all the yelling?

"You did! On my little sister... Stay away from her, she deserves better than some monster," I whimpered. That was mean, and a bit hypocritical...

I growled again as Brent tried to force me further away from the yard.

The growl quickly turned into a yelp from unexpected pain. My heart seemed to be ripped from me. It was as if it was being tugged towards the house.

Brent watched me as I pawed the ground, my eyes focused on where I _knew _Skylar was.

I had to get to her.

I phased, without thinking might I add, and Brent tackled me.

**SPOV**

Brent was going to kill me. I can't believe I actually ran away. Straight out the back door, through the yard, into the trees and as far away from home as my legs would carry me.

Which would be a little sports store in Forks. Well, it wasn't really _in _Forks, more like on the outskirts of Forks, but it was still pretty far.

The store wasn't really little either, much bigger than the stores in La Push. But as I walked in, I realized that not very many people saw the need for sports equipment.

There were two men looking at hiking boots, an employee with spiky blonde hair helping them, and another employee behind the counter. She was smiling at me. I smiled tentatively back, walking slowly towards the football section.

It was small; three shelves crowded with footballs, mouthgaurds and other small football items.

I picked up a football, weighing it in my hands. Maybe if I brought back a gift, Brent would forgive me... I shook my head, doubtful, but worth a try.

I walked back towards the cash register. The two men from before were paying for three pairs of hiking boots. I waited behind them patiently.

They left three minutes later, after leaving a pair of boots behind and getting a more expensive pair instead. The girl behind the counter was good at convincing people.

"Hello, my name is Bella, will that be all for today?" She smiled again. I nodded, setting the football on the counter. She picked it up, looking for a barcode. She stopped at the bottom of the box, and scowled lightly. "I'm sorry, could you hold on for one second, this barcode's been coloured in," Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the store.

Sighing, she picked up the phone, pushed a few buttons and her voice rang through the building.

"Mike Newton to Cash One, Mike Newton," Bella sounded pissed, and by the look on Mike Newton's face when it popped out of isle two, he could tell also.

"Yeah Bella," he glanced at me, smiling. "What's wrong?"

Bella scowled.

"This is wrong Mike," She shoved the box at he co-worker. "What the heck is this?" Mike scratched the side of his head.

"Uhm, my bad Bells, I'll get you another one," She scowled at his retreating figure, before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry about that, sometimes he does stupid things when there are no customers around," She smiled apologetically.

"That's okay, I should have checked it first," Bella shook her head.

"Nope, his fault, you don't work here, so it's not your job to clean up after Mike," she glanced behind her, "Lucky you," I giggled.

"Here you go Bella," I hadn't heard Mike come up behind me, I jumped. His arm brushed mine as he handed Bella the box. "Oops, sorry," he smiled at me mischievously. I looked away.

I had no interest in _Mike Newton_. Besides, his "accidental" touch didn't cause the same numbing effect that Brady's touch did...

"Oh, come off it Mike, she obviously has someone else in her life," Bella glanced at me curiously. How could she tell? "That'll be $16.47," I nodded, handing her a twenty.

She gave me my change and waved as I left. I waved back. I liked Bella; I would have to make more visits to Forks...

I walked back down to La Push, sticking close to the highway. I didn't want to get lost.

As I walked, I couldn't help but think about what Bella had said.

Was there someone else in life? I wanted there to be, but he just thought of me as the new kid, Brent Bronson's little sister... Right?

I slowed down as I came into La Push, I didn't want to run into Brent. I didn't, but there was no way I would be able to avoid him at home...

I walked up the steps slowly. I turned the door knob even slower. Biting my lip, I walked inside. I took off my shoes; I wouldn't run away this time.

"Mum?" No answer. Dang, that means no back up. I hugged the plastic bag containing my peace offering to my chest. Hopefully I'd be able to shove this at him before he could start yelling...

"Brent?" Once again, no answer. I frowned. What was going on here? The front door had been left unlocked, and as I walked through the kitchen, I found the back door wide open too.

"Brent?" I called again, walking outside. Maybe he had gone after me.

I walked down the stairs of the patio, flipping on the stadium like lights Brent had installed years before I got here.

As the light flooded the yard, Brent and someone else stopped fighting.

They both stood up, horrified to see me there staring at them.

Both their expressions combined couldn't even begin to match the horror that I felt. Brent and Brady had been fighting, over who knows what. And most horrifically of all, Brady had been fighting butt naked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, Review, Review !<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, my internet was down (again!) I was forced to steal my sisters DSi to read reviews and once again, condemned to type on my phone...But I've finally typed out chapter six! So, enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not (and never will) own **_**Twilight **_**(:**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD.

I ran back inside before the…sight in front of me became permanently imprinted in my mind.

First thing I did, childishly enough, was try and wash the image out of my mind. I literally took water and tried to _cleanse _my eyes for ten minutes.

When I realized how pointless and stupid _that _was, I tried to do other things to distract myself.

I tried homework, but that only brought up school. And I had school the next day, which I would spend two periods with Brady... Which made me want to throw up.

Oh God. Where was Brent? And mum? They should be here in my time of need! Someone needed to be here!

Be careful what you wish for was a saying that I had heard many times before, but never really thought much of. I regret my old ignorant self.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway of my room.

"A-are you okay?" the person asked when I didn't look up.

I almost jumped out the window.

"What are you doing here?" I still didn't look up. Oh please let me be dreaming. Please let him not actually be standing in my room.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." I still didn't look up.

"I'm fine," I replied. Please leave now, I begged silently in my head.

"O-okay, if you're sure. I'll just go now. Bye Skylar." I stared blankly at the window.

"Bye." I counted slowly to ten before I looked at the door. He was gone, thank goodness. But now I had a voice to put to the image…

I shuddered. Good Lord, what had I gotten myself into? How was I supposed to go back to school tomorrow? Maybe I wouldn't…I could feign an illness, a fever maybe?

I got up from my desk, walking over to lamp on my bedside table. That could work.

I turned it one and went to find a thermometer.

Instead, I found my older brother, leaning against the wall outside my room. He was still a bit damp from the always wet grass outside. His hair was still matted against his forehead and bits of it were sticking up.

"Brent." I quickly averted my eyes to the floor.

"Skylar." Brent followed me to the kitchen and then to the bathroom.

"Why did you let him in here?" I couldn't help the anger that seeped into my words. How could my so called "over protective" brother let a boy into the house? Into my room?

"He had to." Was my brother's brilliant reply.

"He had to," I repeated shaking my head. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Brent sighed, taking the thermometer from me.

I frowned; I had just found that…

"He needed…" Brent looked away, searching for the right words. He put the thermometer on a shelf I'd have to climb the counter to reach.

I scowled.

"He needed something from you, and hopefully, you provided what you needed." Brent nodded to himself, proud of his words.

"That makes no sense," I stated flatly, pushing past him.

I stormed down the hallway; meaning to run up the stairs and into my room, but Brent caught my arm before my dramatic exit could take place.

"You can't ignore him forever," he murmured, releasing my arm.

"W-what?" I stared wide eyed at my brother, holding my arm to my chest.

He shrugged.

"Just give him a chance, talk to him."

I couldn't believe it. My brother was pretty much telling me to got flirt with a guy I had just seen too much of in my back yard. That was wrong. Immoral even.

"Oh my God Brent! You want me to speak to him? After that?" I knew my eyes would be bugging out of their sockets by this point. Brent was just being ridiculous.

Brent's hazel eyes stared back at me calmly, waiting for me to calm down.

I sighed.

"At least promise me you'll go back to school tomorrow." I nodded before turning and running up the stairs. I Slammed the door once safely in my room. The mirror shook along with door as my breathing slowly returned back to normal.

And then, almost as shakily as the mirror, I sank to the floor.

Why did this have to happen to me? And to think I was actually beginning to (sort of) like this guy...

Not that he wasn't-impressive in all his naked glory, I just wasn't expecting so much...

A knock at the front door woke me from my far from clean day dreams. I glanced at the window, when had it become so dark out?

"Skylar," Brent called from downstairs. I got up slowly, taking deep breaths.

I looked over the railing before descending the stairs, hoping for a glance of the visitor. I couldn't see anyone, so I began my slow walk down the stairs.

I almost ran back up when I got to the bottom.

"Please just leave me alone Brady," I almost groaned, my knees shaking beneath. Was he trying to kill me from embarrassment?

If possibly, Brady looked more miserable than I felt.

"I-I need to talk to you." He stared at his shoes as he said this, refusing to look at me. Maybe he was just as embarrassed as I was. I mean he was the one that was actually naked...

"Please, just go," I begged again, desperately trying to remove images from my mind.

Brady shook his head stubbornly, before glancing up at me with pleading eyes.

"I can't." Those two words alone were enough to send shivers, butterflies, shocks, chills, _lightning _through me. And I had no idea why. I was repulsed by the very thought of him, and yet the words that came out of his mouth had the power to send my heart into overtime.

"I, you, please." I sat down on the bottom step heavily, staring blankly at the boy who had so much power over me. I wasn't used to this feeling. I was used to being able to control my feelings. To not leaving, myself vulnerable...

Besides, I barley knew him!

His locker was next to mine, and I had a few classes with him. That was it. That was everything in my life that had even the slightest connection to Brady Campbell.

Yet...

I groaned, letting my head fall into my hands. What was wrong with me?

"Can I?" I heard him ask. I didn't answer, let Brent decide.

I felt someone sit beside me. The door closed.

"I know that you have a lot of questions..." I flinched. I did, most of them asking why in the _world _he was fighting with my brother, naked no less.

Brady ignored me and continued talking, oblivious to my internal rant.

"I know that I've ruined everything in terms of us ever being friends, but Skylar..." His voice faded out. The only thing I could hear was his voice calling my name, over and over again. Skylar, Skylar, Skylar...

"Skylar? Can you hear me?" On pure instinct, I looked up to find the source of the voice. I found Brady and for the third time in my life, I got lost in his eyes.

Why was he here again? And why did I feel the urgent need to run away?

I looked away, getting up from my place beside Brady. I looked around me, a bit disoriented.

"Skylar," Brady said again, touching my arm lightly. I flinched and took three steps away from him.

Now I remembered.

"Brady," I started and his expression visibly lifted. "Please, just leave me alone, please." Brady's expression froze.

"O-okay, if that's what you want. Uhm." He looked at me one last time with big, helpless eyes. "Bye Skylar.' I nodded and gestured slightly towards the door.

He looked hurt, and abandoned and empty. But I would never be able to look at him the same way, if at all, again.

"You're just going to give up?" I heard Brent growl at Brady. I started walking up the stairs, deciding I didn't want to hear anymore. "Skylar, hold on a sec." I stopped at the sound of Brent's voice. What now? "Brady, don't you have something to say?"

"What? No, I was leaving..." Well that hurt. It was like he didn't care anymore, even though I had asked him to leave...

"Don't do this, you know it can't last long," Brent pleaded.

"She doesn't want me." Brady sounded even more hurt as he said the words. And that hurt me too, knowing that I was the cause of his pain.

Brent didn't answer.

Brady took that as his cue to leave.

I turned to go back upstairs. No one stopped me.

~MRS*SC~

**BPOV**

She hated me. She didn't want to see me. She didn't want to hear me. She couldn't stand to be near me.

My life was over. I had nothing to live for.

My imprint hated me.

I walked away from Skylar's slowly; decided I wanted to walk home. I didn't want to phase.

Didn't need the pack's pity. Or Paul's ridicule.

I shuddered, suddenly remembering why Skylar hated me so much in the first place.

I can't believe I fought with Brent. The stupid halfie had never gotten under my skin before...

And I didn't think of pulling on my shorts! I wasn't thinking when I tore them away from my ankle to give me more agility. I was so stupid.

I looked up, stunned. Somehow, during my self hate tirade, I had ended up back home. And somehow, Danie was standing on my porch.

"What do you want?" I didn't look at her as I opened the door.

"I come bearing a message." I scowled in the general direction of Danie's sarcastic voice.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, turning to block Danie from entering the house. She scowled at me.

"Collin asked me to tell you that he's switching shifts with you." I was oddly grateful for the message. Collin's shift was with Jacob and Seth. I could handle them.

"Thanks," I muttered, slowly closing the door. Danie stuck her foot out before I could close the door, causing me to reopen it. "What now?"

"What's wrong?" I was surprised by the concern in Danie's voice. I stared down at Danie's foot which was still in between the door and its frame.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just tell Collin that you're being all depressed." She smirked, she knew she had me.

I sighed, exasperated.

"Fine." I flung the door open, letting Danie in. She immediately made herself comfortable in the living room.

She waited for me far from patiently. She was definitely Collin's imprint.

"So? Tell me! It's about her isn't it?" Danie started questioning me the second I sat down on the floor.

"I had to chuckle a bit at the impatience in her voice. Then I remembered her questions.

I sighed. I could not believe I was about to tell her everything.

"Yeah, it's about her," I sighed. Danie grinned.

"Her name is Skylar, right?" I winced in response. Danie noticed.

"What did you do?"

"I might have fought with her brother,' I admitted, hanging my head.

"And," Danie said, her voice expectant.

"He tackled me right after I phased back..." I didn't continue.

"And she...saw you?" I nodded, suddenly embarrassed.

"Wow, you're stupid...Did you talk to her after that?" I nodded.

"She wouldn't talk to me though. She told me to go away, she told me to leave her alone, more than once. She begged Danielle." Danie winced, she hated it when we used her full name. Buts he was a good friend, she let it slide.

"Oh, well, she didn't say she hated you, did she?" I shook my head. "Then you still have a chance." I shook my head again.

"But Collin said…" I looked away.

"Collin was being stupid; he didn't actually think she would..." Danie cut herself off, smiling apologetically at me. "I'm sorry Brady, I really am. But I have no idea how to get you out of this one." I shrugged, I appreciated her honesty.

"I know, I think I have to fix this one myself." She nodded.

"But seriously, don't listen to Collin; he has issues when it comes to thinking things through." Danie shook her head at her boyfriend's narrow-mindedness.

I smiled. "I know."

She got up, heading for the front door.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. It was nice talking to you, you know, without wanting it rip your eyes out." She winked, puling on her shoes.

I grinned. "Yeah, it was nice. Thank for listening Danie," I muttered the last part, not wanting it to go to her head.

It did anyway.

"Aw, you're welcome Brady, anytime." She hugged me before leaving, and then I was alone.

Or so I thought.

"Brady?" I frowned.

"Mom?" I turned and found her watching me. She was teary eyed, but has the happiest grin on her face.

"You imprinted," she stated, the smile growing wider. I smiled slightly in response. I had always known telling mom about the werewolf stuff was a good idea; I wouldn't have to keep secrets like the others.

I nodded, and the next things I knew, mom's tiny, fragile arms were hugging me and she was crying.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I couldn't help but smile though.

"I thought you would be alone forever! And now..." She grinned again, still clinging to me. "I have to meet her family! Invite them over for dinner!" My smile fell.

"Mom, I don't think that would be the best idea." Her arms fell to her sides. She stopped smiling; revealing the stress lines and wrinkles I had grown so used to.

"You haven't told her," mom accused. I shook my head. "When will you tell her?" Mom demanded, the tears returning, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Mom, I'll tell her when she's ready; I don't want to rush..."

"What you told Danielle... She doesn't like you, does she? You did something to her?"

"Mom," I began, knowing there was no point.

"Oh, Brady, you did! What did you do?" Mom frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I got in a fight with her brother." I told her. No need for details...

"Brady, you're my only son, my only child. Don't let me die with no grandchildren." I looked down.

"Mom," I groaned.

"No, sweetie, I'm serious, you have to fix whatever you've done to hurt her. Please, for me," Mom begged. I had to agree. I would fix things with Skylar, fro my mom and for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update...**

**This is probably going to be my last chapter up for a while. I have a few basketball tournaments coming up in the next two weeks, so between those and practices, I have literally no time... So enjoy this chapter! Read slowly though, to prolong the moment.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight(:**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I went to school the next day, just like I promised Brent I would. But I knew I looked horrible. I had barely slept the night before.

Every time I closed my eyes, images would flash across my eyelids...

"You'll be fine Sky, just be careful. And call me if something is wrong..." I didn't look at Brent. I only nodded and opened the door. I could have stayed at home today; mum would have let me stay if she knew. But Brent wouldn't allow me to tell her.

"Goodbye Brent," I said, opening the door and stepping out. As I walked into the school yard, I knew I wouldn't be alone for long.

"Wow, you look bad, what happened?" I winced as Nessie came into view in all he perfection.

I sighed.

"I know." I sighed again. "I had a bad day yesterday." Nessie raised an eyebrow at me before linking her arm through mine.

"That's okay, today will be great!" I tried to smile, but it was pointless, I just had nothing to look forward to. "And to start us off, there are some people I would like you to meet!"

I sighed again as Nessie led me to a large group of mostly guys. They were standing in a loose circle and a few them had a partner.

"Skylar! This is Jared and Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Collin and Danie and this is Jacob." Nessie slipped her free hand into Jacob's while still leaving her other arm linked with mine. "And of course you know Brady." I nodded, looking away.

"Nessie, if it's alright, I'd like to get to my locker now." I subtly slipped my arm away from Nessie's, ignoring her frown.

"Oh, okay." She glanced at Brady. "See you at lunch." I nodded and walked away, but not before all those guys started talking.

"What did you do to her?"

"She looks like hell..." I didn't know who was speaking, but for some reason I put Jacob's face to one of the statements. Jacob, the one Nessie liked so much.

I blinked. It was ridiculous for me to be crying. It was even more ridiculous for me to be jealous. I didn't know those people, but as I made my way to my locker, I couldn't help but feel that I belonged with them.

I waked to my locker slowly, occasionally pushing my bangs out of my face. I really needed a haircut. Dark and wavy was only fun for so long.

"Morning Skylar." I froze, my hand on my forehead.

"Morning," I muttered, telling myself to focus.

I opened my locker, pulling out my History text book.

"Do you think I could walk you to class?" I sighed.

"Brady." It felt weird to say his name. But weird in a good way. "I could have sworn I asked you to leave me alone." I looked up at him through my tumbling hair. He gently brushed my hair back; tucking it behind my ear and making me shudder.

"And I could have sworn I told you I can't." My eyes widened.

"No Brady, you can't walk me to class." I slammed my locker shut, and tried to ignore the tingling feeling Brady's touch had left behind.

Clutching me bag, I practically ran down the hallway.

"Skylar!" He called. I ignored him and all the staring people as I quickly made my way to History.

"Hi Skylar." I looked up alarmed. No one knew me in this class...

"Hello," I muttered. The girl laughed.

"I'm Kim; I think Nessie kind of introduced us this morning." I nodded. "Would you like to sit with me?" She gestured towards an empty table. I stared at it for a while.

She was probably friends with Brady and befriending her would indirectly be befriending Brady too...

I shook my head, opting to sit beside Kole instead.

"Hello," I muttered quietly, earning a small smile from him. I smiled back, I knew he didn't talk, but I would get a word out of him yet.

Miss A walked in then, immediately pulling down the overhead screen. A movie day, yay.

I let my head fall onto my folded arms.

"Why didn't you sit with Kim?" I glanced around me, looking for the source of the voice. My eyes landed on Kole, he was watching me. But he couldn't have spoken to me, right? Especially during class...But he seemed to be waiting for me to answer.

"Uhm, I don't know her very well..." I knew that was a lame excuse. I didn't know Kole very well either.

He smirked, probably thinking the same thing. He didn't say anything though, and he kept silent for the rest of the class.

I was still stunned when Miss A switched the lights back on. I was probably the first person Kole had ever spoken to. What an honour.

"Hi Skylar!" I winced. "Was Kole actually talking to you?" Kim's voice was incredulous. I shrugged and quickly hurried away.

Was it me, or did it see like Kim was trying too hard to be my friend?

I didn't go to my locker before heading to English; we'd be getting our novels today anyways. That and I didn't want to chance running into Brady...

As I entered the classroom, I automatically turned towards the desk I had sat at on the first ay. I was pleasantly surprised to find Kole sitting there. Had he been here last class?

"Hi Kole." I smiled, setting my bag down on the desk and taking my seat.

"Hey." the conversation of the two girls behind us silenced. I couldn't help but smile. I was obviously the first and probably only person Kole had ever spoken to.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask," I paused, reveling in the sudden silence in the classroom. "Were you here last day?" Kole smiled at me.

"I was, I just didn't sit here, I sat across the aisle. But someone took that seat today." Kole glanced quickly over my shoulder towards his old seat. I turned, following his gaze. I instantly regretted it. Collin and Brady sat there, watching us. Well, more like glaring. And not as _us,_ more like at Kole.

It was weird, for the first time since I'd met him, Brady wasn't staring at me. He was shooting Kole death glares.

I turned back to Kole, trying my best to use my body to block Brady out.

Kole smiled gratefully.

"So, Skylar, you never told me the real reason you didn't sit with Kim." I scowled. Kole smirked.

"I've already told you, I don't know her." Kole chuckled.

"You don't know me either, and this is the second time you've willingly sat with the anti-social nerd today." I almost growled, but someone behind my beat me to it.

Ignoring it, I continued the conversation.

"Well, I feel like I know you," I muttered. It was true, Kole reminded me of my friends back in Sydney, minus the whole shunning oneself from society thing.

"So what? Am I your first real friend here or something?" I smiled. Kole grinned, taking a quick peek over my shoulder.

"I guess so." Kole shook his head.

"That's kind of pathetic," he scolded. I scowled.

"So like, what? Am I the first person you've ever spoken to?" Kole winced.

"At school, yes." I smiled.

"Tsk tsk, that's kind of pathetic." I smiled, earning a smile back from him.

"Whatever," he muttered, still smiling.

I turned to the front of the room; the bell would be ringing soon.

"So Kole, since we're technically friends now, would be alright if I had lunch with you today?" Kole glanced at me, his eyes narrowing.

He shrugged. "I guess." I smiled.

"Cool." Now I had a reason not to sit with Nessie and the rest of them. Thankfully I still had my lunch with me too.

English seemed to take forever to finish. After Mr. Baron had handed out the books, he had given us a lecture on not slacking off and not copying homework. He had given us our assignment halfway through the period.

The class was to read the first five chapters of _the Giver _and come up with three comparisons between Jonas' society and the society of today. We would be discussing them next class, kind of like a debate.

I had my three points and evidence before the lunch bell rang.

Both Kole and Brady waited for me to pack up my things. Brady was looking at me again, although I really wish he wasn't. He looked so helpless; he really wanted me to pick him.

Kole on the other hand looked scared out of his mind. It must have taken a lot of courage to just wait fro me. Brady was twice Kole's size, and all of it was in muscle.

I felt that whoever I decided to have lunch with, I'd be crossing a line. A line that I really didn't see the necessity of.

Sighing, I slid my binder into my bag, straightening up.

Both Kole and Brady smiled when they heard the scraping of my chair on the floor.

I kept my eyes on the floor as I quickly made my way to Kole.

"Let's go," I urged him when he didn't move.

I walked out of the classroom before Brady had a chance to punch Kole in the nose or something.

"See you later Brady." I whirled around, grabbing Kole's arm.

"That was extremely stupid." he looked shocked.

"I was just being polite." Kole grinned.

"Wipe that smile off your face Kole." Kole shrugged, but the smile didn't disappear.

"I'm sorry, but it's not everyday the girl picks the school weirdo over the cute bad boy." He winked, causing me to blush slightly. I punched him in the arm.

"It's only lunch," I muttered, preoccupied with the way Kole labeled Brady as a 'bad boy'.

He turned to me, fake hurt on his face.

"It's only a one day stand? Lunch, and then you'll never speak to me again?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, but you know what I mean." Kole smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry about it, I have a girlfriend anyway." I couldn't help it, I was surprised. The anti-social, out-casted, weird nerd had a girlfriend? Then again, this anti-social, out-casted, weird nerd wasn't supposed to talk very much either...

"Oh really? And who would she be?" My eyes scanned the hallway we were in, looking for any girls that seemed like Kole's type.

Kole laughed, stopping at what I was assuming was his locker.

"She's older than us, we're having lunch wither...For like five minutes." Kole pulled out his lunch and headed for the front doors.

"Five minutes? Does she have a meeting or something?" Kole shook his head, a light frown forming.

"No, it's...complicated." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any questions.

Kole and I sat down at one of the picnic tables furthest away from the school. I guess that was a part of Kole and his girlfriend's complicated relationship. Or maybe that was just Kole, not wanting to sit near too many people.

I had just started drinking my juice, when a girl at least a year older than us sat directly opposite me.

I smiled.

"Hello." She glared at me.

"Kole," she said, keeping her eyes on me, "who's this?"

"Hi LeeLee, this is Skylar." Something close to recognition flashed in the girls eyes. "My new best friend!" I punched him in the arm.

"You mean your only friend," 'LeeLee" muttered. I smiled at her.

"I'm Skylar Bronson, nice to meet you.' I stuck my hand out across the table. She looked at it before glancing at Kole. Sighing, she shook it.

"Leah Clearwater." I grinned.

"I'm assuming you're Kole's girlfriend?" She nodded, her eyes returning to Kole.

"And you're Brady's..." her voice trailed off and I could feel myself withdrawing from Leah Clearwater.

"Leah," Kole whispered, I caught him shaking his head in my peripheral vision.

"Never mind," she muttered. "Nice to meet you too." I didn't respond. Kole sighed. "Uhm, see you around." She walked away without a backwards glance.

"Sky? Are you okay?" I nodded slowly, picking up my juice.

Kole knew Brady too. Or at least, he was dating someone who did. This meant that technically, Brady was now a friend, of a friend, of a friend.

I didn't even bother trying to eat my lunch; instead, I waited patiently for Kole to finish.

When he did, he walked me back to my locker.

"Alright Skylar, I don't have smart people math with you." I had to smile a little at that one. "So you can't sit with me. But my uhm, friend is in that class. You can sit with him!"

"Thank Koley, but I think I can manage with supervision for one period." Kole grinned.

"Aww, how'd you know?" I smiled.

"It was pretty obvious."

Kole sighed. "Okay, if you're sure, but just in case...Give me your phone." I handed it to him skeptically. He gave it back a few seconds later, his number now stored in my phone.

"Wow, you're over protective," I muttered, slipping my math supplies into my bag.

Kole shrugged. "That's what best friends are for!" I laughed.

"Sure." the bell rang, causing Kole to pout. I giggled.

"Don't be sad, I'll see you after school, okay?" He nodded, smiling. Kole hugged me before turning and jogging down the hallway.

I shook my head, turning in the opposite direction.

"Best friend? Have I been replaced?" Nessie pouted, causing me to feel instant guilt.

"Uh, I have to go." I walked around her and quickly to math class.

"Skylar!" My head snapped up and I found a boy, probably my age, waving his arms over his head.

The whole class watched with amused expressions as I made my way to the back of the classroom.

"Hi Skylar! My name is Seth, Seth Clearwater." he stuck his hand in my face. I took it slowly.

"Leah's brother, right?" I asked when he finally released my hand. He nodded excitedly.

"Yeup, younger brother, baby brother, bestest brother." He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, of course." he nodded again.

"Oh hey, Skylar, guess what? Did you hear? Another kid is transferring into our class! Isn't that awesome?" I nodded, a bit intimidated by Seth's enthusiasm.

The teacher walked in then, thank goodness, and Seth shut up.

"Okay, well our new student isn't really _new, _but somehow he's become a math genius...Anyway, welcome his with open arms, yada, yada, yada. Let's start class." The teacher turned to the board, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the front of the room.

Brady had followed me into Calculus? How? When? Why?

"Skylar? What's wrong?" I shook my head at Seth.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to someone." I glanced around the room desperately. "Cover for me." I pulled out my phone, and hoped that Seth understood what I wanted.

_Kole! Brady's in my class! Get me out! Pleeease! D:_

I sent it, and then tried to make myself as small as possible. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe he had become some sort of math genius...

"Brady, do you mind? You can't sit on the floor." Oh no, Oh no, no, no. "Go sit beside Skylar, there's an empty seat there.

Brady was at the seat beside me at the speed of light. He was too excited to sit with me.

I moved my desk closer to Seth's, trying to create as much distance between me and Brady as possible.

My movement must have caught the teacher's attention, because he turned around to glare at me.

"Skylar, is there a reason why you've moved away from Brady?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm allergic to him." The class laughed, the teacher sighed before turning back to the board.

Brady looked disappointed.

"Skylar." I ignored him, pretending to look at the board.

I had to get out of this class. There was no way I'd be able to concentrate with _him _here.

"Skylar, why is Kole at the door?" My head snapped up at the same time Brady's did. Except there weren't rolls of fury coming off of me.

My phone vibrated in my bag, distracting me from watching tremors roll through Brady's body.

_Just go with it, I called your house, your mom & bro are in on it._

I couldn't help but sigh in relief, which made Brady turn to me. He glanced at the still open message, and somehow he looked as if he could read it.

"Mr. Chance? Sorry to disrupt, but uhm, Skylar has to leave. There's been an emergency at home." I looked up at Kole with the most fearful expression I could muster.

"Oh, uh, Skylar, I guess you have to leave then. Hope everything's okay." I nodded, getting up. Mr. Chance (that was his name!) turned back to the board.

"Bye Skylar!" Seth grinned at me, waving wildly.

"Bye," I whispered, picking up my bag.

"Skylar, don't go. I'm sorry please, just stay with me." I bit my lip, forcing myself to let Brady's words sink in. I stalked out the door. Kole closed it behind me before slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"So, is there something I could know about Brady?" I stared straight ahead, not answering. "Like why you're trying so hard to avoid him?" I shrugged.

"Nothing really." Kole waited, I didn't continue.

Kole sighed. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but it looks like you really need to hear this." I looked up at Kole expectantly. "Brady really likes you, I mean _really _likes you. Almost to the point of obsession." I frowned.

"How do you know?"

Kole hesitated. "He's never looked at girls before and now he can't get enough of you? Something must be up. Besides, Leah's friends with the guys he hangs out, she knows things." I laughed.

"And how did you find out about those things?" Kole shrugged, opening the front doors for me.

"It's amazing what puppy dog eyes can accomplish." Kole winked, heading towards the parking lot.

"Of course, but that doesn't really matter. I don't like him." I shrugged, making my voice sound passive.

"Don't, or won't?" Kole looked back at me as he rounded the car.

"I don't know what you mean." Kole unlocked the doors, laughing.

"Uh huh, well, when you stop lying to yourself, call me, and we'll talk to Brady together." I got into the car, pouting.

"I don't want to talk to Brady," I whined, crossing my arms.

"Why Skylar? What could he have possibly done to you?" I looked out the window, keeping my mouth shut.

"Skylar?" I turned back to him. "You can tell me you know." I smiled.

"I know, it's just that-" the car screeched to a halt, skidding on the wet cement. "Kole! What was that for?" Kole glanced at me, a mask of shock on his face. I looked out the window shield, to find the source of Kole's abrupt stoppage.

I found Brady there, steam literally rising off of him. He glared at the car for a few seconds before storming forward.

"Skylar, keep quiet and you won't get hurt." I glanced at Kole for a second before looking back outside. Brady was at my door, pulling it open.

"Get out of the car," he growled.

I shook my head. He growled again.

"Skylar." he sighed, his hand tightening on the door frame.

"Hey man, calm down, this is Leah's car." Brady glanced at Kole.

"Who do you think you are? Taking her away when she is _mine._" My eyes narrowed and I unbuckled my seat belt.

Brady backed away as I got out of the car. A half smile on his face.

I heard the car door slam behind me.

"Skylar." I turned to Kole, still fuming.

"What?"

"You need to go home." I scoffed, turning back to Brady.

"You are such a self centered jerk! Do you know that? I do not to belong to you, or anyone, I am my own person, and you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I had never been so angry before.

Sure when father had beaten me, it made me mad. But I had gotten used to it.

Brady was just infuriating.

"Skylar, get back in the car," Kole muttered, still behind me.

"No, there is no way I'm leaving until this idiot realizes that I do not and _never will, _like him!" I hadn't noticed until then that Brady was shaking. The more I spoke, the more he shook.

"Skylar, get back, now." I glanced at Kole, confused. Brent shook like this all the time. It wasn't dangerous, just a bad habit.

So I didn't back away, when I really should have,

Kole grabbed my arm, tugging me backwards, but not fast enough.

He couldn't get me into the car before Brady exploded, into what could only be described as some type of wolf.

Kole swore, what had been Brady ran away, and I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people, there's chapter seven!(: I think this one's a bit longer than the others, so that should make up for my lack of updating in the next two weeks, right? <strong>

**PS: What do you guys think of Kole? Is he too much? Cause I couldn't help but think that the whole time I was writing.. Anywho, please check out the poll on my profile ! Your input would be greatly appreciated!(:**

**Review !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg, what's this? A two chapter update? :o 01, you have outdone yourself(:.**

**Okay, so, for those of you still waiting for this, I wrote two chapters, just for you ! And you, and you, and you... **

**Anyway! Summer is going by so quickly ! D: And now I'm sad, because I'm starting volunteering in a soon, and it's the last week of basketball camp ! D:**

**I also have an online summer course I have been neglecting, so I have to start that... But don't worry, Higher Ground is still my top priority (it really shouldn't be, but oh well~).**

**So review ! And tell me any ideas you have ! I kind of know where I'm going with this story, but the middle parts are a bit... muddled...**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Collin and Nessie were pretty peeved with me for making things with Skylar worse. Leah was pissed cause I dented her car, Seth just wanted all the drama to end.

"She wasn't at school today." Was the first thing Collin said to me as he dumped his stuff on the floor.

I was staying at Emily's, I couldn't face my mom.

"Why?" My concern for Skylar's safety overshadowed my self-pity.

Collin shrugged.

"Beats me. She hasn't talked to anyone." Collin frowned, turning on the TV. "Cept Kole." I growled. He was stealing my imprint! First he becomes one of the first people to actually get to know her, and now she likes him enough to talk to him and not me?

"Calm down, you can't do anything anyway..." I sighed. Collin was right. Kole was Leah's imprint, I couldn't touch him. "Speaking of the devil." The door opened and Kole and Leah walked in, hand in hand. I growled.

It wasn't fair; Kole got his imprint and mine. Life wasn't supposed to work like that.

"Hey Brady." Kole smile at me. I scowled, getting up from in front of the couch.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." Leah and I both frowned at him.

"It's Skylar..." Kole's voice trailed off and I began to feel the slight tremors going through me. Only I was allowed to say her name like that. She was mine.

Although, she had made a very strong effort in telling me she was not an object, I didn't own her...

"She was in the hospital." I could feel my whole world falling around me. Skylar was in the hospital? Why? When? How?

"What?" My voice sounded small, hollow.

"She's out now, but the doctor said she'll have the scar for life." I began shaking again. A scar, something had marked Skylar.

"How?" I managed to ask between clenched teeth. Kole backed away, so did Leah.

"Maybe we should go outside, wouldn't want to ruin Em's furniture." He smirked, causing me to lose even more of my patience.

"How?" I all but roared at him. Kole flinched.

"Well, remember that day that you exploded right in front of her?" He stopped, gauging for my reaction. Of course I remembered. The day that decided that, if Skylar would give me the chance to, I'd have to explain everything to her. "You may have, kind of, got her arm..." everything froze around me. I hurt Skylar? The thought didn't make any sense in my head.

I hurt Skylar.

"I drove her to the hospital right away; she didn't even feel any pain. She was still in too much shock..." Kole was still talking, but I had zoned out.

How could I have hurt Skylar? Why would I do that?

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running out the back door. Emily tried to stop me, but seeing her scars only made me run faster.

**SPOV**

I couldn't think straight. I hadn't been able to think straight for the past two days.

Something weird was going on. Brady had transformed into some type of wolf before my eyes, and somehow, I ended up looking like the crazy one.

Kole had denied the whole thing. Even while he sat there with me at the hospital while I got stitches.

Stitches I had to get to fix up the injury that wolf gave me. But no, according to Kole, there was no wolf. Just Brady with a sharp rock.

Yeah, that made sense.

I flung myself backwards onto my bed, making sure not to bother my stitches too much.

The red, puckered line still creeped me out. It was straight, kind of like claw marks you see on trees. The like went from the middle of my bicep, to the middle of my palm. I would have to wear long sleeves for life, and never play volleyball again.

Wow, I really disliked Brady right now.

I knew I wasn't crazy. I mean, you don't just imagine that type of thing.

I know what I saw.

But the more I thought about it, the crazier it all seemed.

Brent shook all the time, he never turned into a wolf. And Kole didn't seem freaked out at all.

But what about my arm?

Someone knocked on my door, causing me to sit up.

"Skylar, can I come in?" I bit my lip. I had been avoiding Brent for a while now. He didn't know about my hospital trip, or the Brady thing.

If he found out, he would flip.

I pulled on a sweater.

"Come in!" Brent smiled at me. I smiled back, telling myself I had no reason whatsoever to feel guilty.

"So, I found this in the kitchen..." Brent held up a hospital bracelet.

Crap. "Really?"

"Yeah, mind explaining where it came from?" Brent didn't sound angry yet, surprisingly enough.

I sighed, taking off the sweater.

Brent growled when he saw my scar.

"Calm down." Brent was already shaking. "It doesn't even hurt."

"What happened?" I shrugged.

"Skylar-" Brent stiffened. I frowned at him, what now?

The doorbell rang. Mum must have opened the door because seconds later, I heard someone running up the stairs.

"Skylar," Brady breathed as he burst into my room.

Brent and I both stared at him in silence. What did this kid not understand about leave me alone?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brent spoke before I did, thank God.

"I had to make sure she was okay." Brady eyes locked with mine.

"Go away." Wow, I got more volume on that than I thought I would.

"No." Brady took one step towards me, before Brent stepped in front of him, blocking him from me.

"She wants you to leave." Brent's voice was firm.

Brady looked over Brent at me.

"I need to apologize," Brady muttered, still staring at me.

"Apologize for what?" Brent turned to look at me. In that same second, Brady appeared beside my bed.

He grabbed my injured arm, pulling it forward to show Brent. All he succeeded in doing was ripping some of my stitches.

I screamed as pain shot through my arm.

Brent tackled Brady immediately. But Brady had been holding my arm pretty tightly. So as Brent took Brady down, more of my stitches came loose.

I whimpered as blood starting to drip onto my bed sheets.

Mum came bursting through the door seconds later.

"Brent!" He shot up immediately, looking sheepishly at mum. "What is going on here?" Brady stood up shakily.

"Mum, can we not to this now?" I managed to say between clenched teeth. Now my arm hurt.

"Skylar, sweetie." She frowned at me. "Not again."

"I'll take her," Brent muttered, heading for the door. Mum nodded, before turning to glare at Brady.

"As for you, I will be calling your mother. Imprint or not, you will not be harassing my daughter." Mum stormed out of the room, leaving me and Brady alone.

I picked up my jacket, and went to follow mum, but Brady grabbed my arm again.

I hissed in pain.

"Skylar."

"What do you want from me Brady?" He let go of my arm, stepping back. "What did I ever do to deserve all this?"

"But, Skylar, I-"

"You what?" I practically yelled at him.

"I love you!" he yelled right back. The tears I had been trying so hard to hold back fell.

"What is wrong with you? Is this some kind of sick, twisted, _joke_? What kind of person goes around hurting people like that? Am I just some random girl you decided to make fun of? Is it because I'm new?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought." With tears blurring my vision, I ran downstairs, out the door and into Brent's waiting car.

"He did that to you? Twice?" I shrugged, concentrating on keeping myself from crying again. I was not a crier.

We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. We would have arrived sooner, but it took me a while to convince Brent to take me up to Forks.

He was in a foul mood before we even got out of the car. He kept muttering to himself, refusing to speak to me.

The nurse at the front desk looked surprised to see us; which didn't make any sense, seeing as I'd never been here before.

Brent later, but grudgingly, explained that people from the rez never went up to Forks. Ever.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." Brent swore from behind me, retreating to the waiting room. Dr. Cullen frowned after him. "I'm assuming you need some stitches?" I nodded, following him into a room.

"Would you like an anesthetic?" I shook my head. Making Brent wait longer didn't seem like such a good idea at the moment.

The doctor's hands were cold. Which would have creeped me out, if the coolness of his hands weren't soothing the pain in my arm.

"All done." The doctor grinned at me, momentarily stunning my thoughts. Wow, he was attractive.

"Thank you," I muttered, getting out of the chair.

Dr. Cullen laughed. "It's my job." I nodded, quickly walking out of the room.

If possible, Brent seemed even angrier when I came out.

"Can't believe I let you talk me into taking you out there," Brent muttered to himself, again. He had been like this the whole drive back to La Push. "The guys are going to flip. You smell like freakin'..." He stopped talking, glancing at me warily.

What did I smell like?

"Shouldn't have given in." Brent wrinkled his nose, frowning at me. "God, you smell bad." I scowled. What did I smell like? And who were these guys that Brent was oh so worried about?

"Where are we going?" Brent didn't answer. "Brent?" Nothing.

I shrugged, settling down for the ride. Hey, the longer we stayed away from home, the longer I'd have to put off speaking with mum...

"Let's go." Brent was already out of the car. I scrambled after him, not wanting to be left alone.

I could have sworn I heard a wolf howling two seconds ago. As we walked to the front door of the random house, I heard another one. This one almost sounded...sarcastic.

"Shut up," Brent muttered under his breath, almost in answer to the howl.

I frowned. Weird...

Brent walked into the house immediately. I paused at the threshold. Another howl had me almost running inside.

Brent smirked at me.

"They won't hurt you." His eyes softened. "Trust me." I looked away. I hated when Brent thought of me as a baby. I could look after myself too. Maybe not against a wolf, but it wasn't like he could protect me either.

"Brent? What are you doing here?" A man, probably in his late twenties appeared from behind me. "Who's this?" He frowned at me; I shrunk away from his gaze.

"My little sister, Skylar. Skylar, this is Sam." Sam nodded at me before he looked back at Brent.

"What's that smell?" Brent sighed.

"She made me take her up to Forks hospital, Dr. Cullen attended to her." Sam growled under his breath, only, it sounded more animal-like.

"Why was she in the hospital?" Now Brent growled.

"_Brady _ripped her stitches. You know, I get the whole imprint thing, but this is insane." Sam sighed, turning back to me.

"I'm sorry, if Brady's being a bit...obsessive. But it will all make sense to you, one day." I stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before I realized he was talking to me.

"Brent, can we leave now?" He frowned at me.

"What? No, not just yet."

"Hm, alright then." I turned on my heel and walked out the door. An injured arm did not affect my walking abilities.

Neither Sam nor Brent came after me. Fine then, if something happened to me, it was on their heads.

"Skylar?" I groaned.

"No, I think you have the wrong person." I kept walking, picking up my pace.

"I know it's you." Brady grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Let go of me." I hissed. He dropped his hand immediately, taking a step back.

We stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before I turned and started walking again.

"Skylar, wait." I kept walking.

"What."

"I'm sorry!" I scoffed.

"Sure you are," I muttered, still walking away from him.

Brady slowed down for a second, before he was very suddenly in front of me. I literally ran into him.

He grabbed my shoulders when I tried to get away, holding me a few centimeters away from his body.

"Let go."

"Not until you accept my apology," he murmured.

I scoffed.

"What in the _world_ makes you think I would _ever_ accept an apology from _you_ Brady Campbell? You've ripped my arm open, _twice_. You've fought with my brother." I winced as the memory hit me, continuing quickly. "_And_ you've been mocking me since I got here. You would need a miracle for me to even _think_ about forgiving you." Brady let go of me, looking hurt.

"Skylar, I haven't been mocking you. It's not like that..." I rolled my eyes.

"So what _is_ it like? Do you have a reason for doing all those things?" He didn't answer me, he only looked down.

"That's what I thought." I stepped around him, storming away.

"No, wait." He kept up with me easily, probably because my shoes were beginning to fill with rain.

"What? What could you possibly say that makes sense?" I whirled around to glare at me.

He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"I'm a-" He cut himself off, biting down on his lip, hard.

"You're a what? I know you're a something. I'm not crazy. I know what I saw." Brady sighed, staring down at the wet cement.

"What do you think I am?" I stared at him for few seconds before I realized he was serious.

"Yeah, no." I walked around him again, shaking my head. What did I expect to hear? There was no logical explanation for any of the things that had been happening.

"I'm serious! What do you think I am?" I scowled, stopping again. Why did I keep giving him chances?

"Werewolf." I was surprised at myself. I was usually really bad at guessing games. It was like I knew.

Besides, the only thing I really knew about werewolves was the stuff in the tribe legends Father used to tell me as bedtime stories. But those weren't actually true, were they?

I turned, to see Brady's reaction. For a second, I was sure he would laugh, and tell me I was crazy. Boy was I wrong.

"Yeah, you're right. I am."

"You're joking right?" He shook his head, dead serious. I took a deep breath.

This could not be happening. Not to me.

He couldn't be a werewolf. If he was, that meant I was falling for a supernatural monster.

No, I was not falling for him.

...

And he was not a monster.

"Skylar?" I looked up at him, he seemed concerned. "You need to get home, before you get sick." I nodded, allowing him to lead me home.

Once there, he took the spare key out from one of the plants outside. I didn't bother to ask why he knew that way there.

Inside, I was too exhausted to make it upstairs. I crashed on the couch, curling up on my side.

I was emotionally and physically, exhausted.

Too much had happened today.

I was half asleep, but I still noticed when Brady covered me with one of the blankets from my bed upstairs.

"I know that you'll probably never forgive me, but I'm not going to give up." His eyes softened in a way I had never seen before. It made me feel...special. "And I really do like you." He kissed my forehead before disappearing. I fell asleep after that, the warmth of Brady's kiss lingering long into the night.

**Review, review, review ! Review twice if you have to! :D One review for each chapter ?(:**

**Okay guys, let's try and get to 25 reviews before I start on the next chapter... That's not too much, is it? I mean, technically I already started on it.. In my head...**

**Anyway, review !**


	9. Chapter 9

**SPOV**

I felt strangely happy the next morning when I woke up. I couldn't stop smiling. And as I made my way downstairs, there was a strange bounce in my step. Two things that I had never experienced before.

"Morning Skylar...?" Brent frowned at me, taking a step back.

I grinned at him.

"Morning!" Huh, even my voice sounded...chipper.

"What's with you?" I shrugged, stepping around him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I said, skipping into the kitchen. "Where's mum?" Brent was still watching me skeptically.

"She went to Sue's; they're going to Port Angeles or something."

"Cool." Brent still hadn't stopped watching me. "What?"

"Was Brady here yesterday?" I froze. What would make him think Brady had been here?

"Why?" I put the waffles back in the freezer, suddenly in no mood for breakfast.

Brent shrugged. "Just a crazy idea I guess." He shrugged again, sitting on the counter. That's when I noticed he was still in his PJ's.

I frowned. "Aren't you taking me to school?" Brent shook his head, picking up an apple. "Why not?" Brent shrugged again, biting into the apple. My eyes narrowed. "How am I supposed to get to school?" No answer. "Brent?"

"Don't worry, someone offered to take you." Brent went back to his apple.

Someone else offered to take me to school? Who the heck would do that?

The doorbell rang; Brent didn't move to answer it.

Sighing, I reluctantly went to the door.

"Hurry up Skylar! We're going to be late!" I grinned, picking up my bag.

"Bye Brent!" I ran out the door and into Kole's waiting car. He was already in, starting the engine.

"You take forever," he muttered as he pulled onto the street.

I laughed. "Sorry, next time I'll try and be faster." Kole rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." I smiled. "So, I heard you were back in the hospital yesterday." I scowled. Gossip spread like wild fire in this town.

"Yeah, had to re-do my stitches..." Kole frowned.

"Why?" I sighed, deliberating on whether or not I should tell him.

"Long story," I muttered, staring at my scarred palm. Kole shook his head.

"Dude, just tell me." I sighed again.

"Brady ripped them open." Kole winced.

"Brady?" I nodded. "What an idiot, you tell him to make things better, and he makes them worse." I raised an eyebrow at him, but Kole wasn't looking at me. I looked out the window, suddenly noticing that we had been driving for a while now, we should have been at school.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Kole smiled evilly.

"Not school." I groaned.

"Kole, what do you mean 'not school'?" Kole didn't answer for a while.

"We are going to keep going in circles, until you finish telling me this long story of yours." I sighed.

"Fine." Kole smiled, pulling off the road. "Hey, I thought you said we were going to keep driving?" I frowned as we came to a stop.

Kole shrugged. "Driving is distracting."

"Really?"

"Yes, now tell me." Kole turned in his seat to look at me, his expression expectant.

"Brady came to my house yesterday; he said he wanted to check on me." My eyes narrowed, suddenly remembering something. "Because somehow, he knew about my arm." Kole smiled apologetically.

"I thought he might want to know..." Kole shrugged again.

I sniffed. "Fine, anyway, I was talking to my brother at the time and he tried to come to me, and I panicked, naturally." Now Kole was frowning at me.

"What did you say to him?" Kole accused. I frowned, why was I getting in trouble?

"I told him to go away," I whispered, suddenly scared of Kole's reaction. He was the one trying to set us up after all.

Kole groaned. "Again?" I frowned. What did he mean by 'again'? When had I told Kole about that? I hadn't told him, I know I hadn't. So how did he know?

I let it slide though, I had told him pretty much everything else anyway...

"Yes, what did you expect me to do? Just let him into my room?"

Kole sighed. "I guess not, continue."

I frowned. "Brent got all protective, and Brady went all I have to say sorry. Brent lost focus and Brady grabbed my arm, pulled and out came the stitches." I shrugged. It was no big deal. At least now it wasn't. The stitches had already begun to scab over and the scar was already beginning to appear.

It was a pale pink, but since I already had my natural light tan thing, it stood out on my arm.

I had already pulled out every long sleeve shirt I owned. My t-shirts were on vacation.

"What happened after that?"

"Why do you assume something happened after that?" I glared at him. Kole smiled.

"You seem different, happier in a way. And I know it's not because you went to the hospital, or because of my awesomeness." I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened; Brent took me to some guys' house to tell him we went to the hospital." I shook my head, remembering the incident.

"Which guy?" Kole asked, suddenly wary.

I shrugged. "Sam, I think, why?" Kole shook his head, starting the car.

"No reason, you went to Forks, didn't you." I nodded. He sighed, pulling onto the street.

"Of course. So, what happened after Sam's?" I shrugged, looking at the passing trees. "Oh come on, just tell me." I sighed.

"Brady took me home."

"Brady? Where did Brady come from?" I scoffed.

"I'd like to know that myself. He came out of no where..." I looked out the window, avoiding Kole's curious gaze.

He made a U-turn before speaking again.

"What did you talk about?" I shrugged.

"Legends," I muttered, watching for Kole's reaction. Sometime last night, while I was thinking about what Brady said, I realized something. Kole hadn't reacted like me because he had known the whole time. And him suddenly clutching the steering wheel confirmed my assumptions.

"Like, Quileute legends?" I nodded.

"He," I paused, frowning. "He told me he was a werewolf," I whispered. The car went dead silent, the only sound coming from the car itself.

"Do you believe him?" Kole asked, breaking the silence.

"I have to. There's no other explanation, unless you want to tell me I'm crazy." Kole smiled.

"You're not, I saw it too." Oh, _now _he saw it.

"You believe him then?" Kole nodded. I smiled to myself.

"Did he talk about anything else? Anything else about werewolves I mean?" I frowned, shaking my head.

"No, I kind of froze up, and he took me home." I couldn't stop myself from smiling again at the memory. It made no sense for me to be so happy that a bloody werewolf kissed me. He is a werewolf. I should have run away from him, screaming. But no, the biggest thing I remember from when he told me was how he looked shirtless.

How vain of me.

"What else did he say?" I couldn't help it, I had to tell _someone_.

"He got me a blanket after I crashed on the couch, and he told me he liked me..." I stopped. Kole was grinning like an idiot; I couldn't understand why _he _was so happy.

"He kissed you, didn't he? That's why you're so happy." I blushed, for the first time in _ever. _

"On the forehead!" I protested, only succeeding in making Kole laugh.

"I told you! You do like him, a lot." Kole laughed again.

"I do not," I muttered, distracted by the feeling of blushing. It was weird, why in the world did talking about Brady make me blush?

"Yeah, you do. You're blushing like no tomorrow." I didn't answer. He was right; I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Well, maybe Leah..." I sighed.

"Of course... This isn't the way to school Kole." He laughed.

"Silly Skylar, there's no school today." I stared at him blankly before realization dawned on me. No school today. You have got to be kidding me.

"Of course not," I muttered, slouching in my seat. Kole laughed again, playfully ruffling my hair.

"You Australians and your different holidays." I huffed, sliding further down in my seat.

"Where are we going now?"

"Leah's place." I perked up instantly. I had made a really bad first impression with Leah.

"She doesn't hate me, does she? I was kind of rude when I met her." I frowned, but Kole shook his head.

"Nah, she knows it was her fault you acted that way. She's paranoid that _you_ don't like _her_." I sighed in relief.

"I do like her, she seems...different, perfect for you." Kole grinned.

"I know." He pulled up in front of a small house, near the edge of La Push. I don't know why, but I was nervous to get out of the car.

Kole on the other hand, couldn't wait to get out.

"Come on Skylar." He jumped out of the car and ran to my door. Opening it, he grabbed my scarred hand. "Let's go," he urged when I didn't move.

I sighed, allowing him to pull me out of the car.

Kole didn't ring the doorbell, he just walked in.

"Leah!" He called up the stairs, leaving me by the door.

"Skylar!" I almost groaned when I heard that voice. Seth came bounding towards me, his arms open. I let him hug me and swing me around the room too, before I started pounding his back, begging to be let go.

He laughed, putting me down.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" He grinned at me, before frowning slightly. "How's your arm?" I sighed. Skip school for a few days and suddenly everyone wants to know why.

"Its fine Seth, thanks for asking." He grinned again.

"Can I see?" I sighed again. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

I nodded, pulling up my sleeve.

"Cool," Seth murmured, transfixed with my arm. I hadn't noticed Kole behind me until he touched the scar.

He recoiled almost instantly.

"It feels really warm," he muttered wrinkling his nose. Seth frowned, touching the scar himself.

"No it doesn't, it feels norma-" Seth cut himself off, his eyes widening. "Oh, cool!" I frowned at him. Did I miss something?

"Never mind Skylar, he's weird." Seth was oblivious to Kole's insult; he was too busy telling me what I had missed in class.

"It was weird, after you left, Brady left too, and he didn't come back! And the next class, the teacher told us Brady wouldn't be coming back, strange, huh?" I nodded absently. Seth was a horrible liar. The second he came running up to me, I realized he had all the same characteristics as Brady. The muscular body, strange body temperature, the quiet walking. He was a werewolf too.

"Seth?" He looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"You realize I know what you are, right?" That seemed to throw him for a second before his familiar grin reappeared.

"Awesome! So did Brady tell you?"

"About you guys being werewolves? Yes." Seth's grin seemed to get wider, if possible.

"Awesome!" He picked me up in another hug.

"Oh my. Seth. Can't. Breathe." I huffed out. He let go, chuckling to himself.

"He didn't tell you about impr-"

"Skylar!" Leah ran down the stairs, and for a second I thought she would greet me the same way as Seth. But she stopped beside Kole, taking his hand.

"I didn't think Kole would be able to convince you to come out here." She smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry, about, you know." She looked down at her hand intertwined with Kole's.

I smiled, they were so cute!

"It's okay Leah; it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." She grimaced.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled. "Seth! Where's the food mom left? You didn't eat it, did you?" Her eyes narrowed at her brother.

Seth shook his head violently.

"No, I swear, I didn't. It's in the kitchen." He ran to what I was assuming was the kitchen, returning a few second later. His arms were piled high with tray after tray covered with tin foil.

Leah smiled. "Good, we can go now." Leah looked up at Kole with big eyes. Kole smiled at her.

"Sky, you mind helping Seth?" I nodded, taking two trays from Seth's over loaded arms.

He smiled at me once he could see.

"Thank you Miss Bronson." I laughed and followed Kole and Leah out the door.

"No problem."

"So, did Kole tell you where we're going?" Leah asked once we were all piled into the car. I had ended up in the backseat with Seth and the trays. Seth seemed to be intoxicated by the smell of the food; he hadn't said a word the whole car ride.

I shook my head, frowning

"No, Kole, where _are _we going?" Kole glanced back at me hesitantly.

"A bonfire," he answered slowly, glancing warily at Leah.

"Yeah, the town elders and the pack get together and we listen to the legends and eat food, and pretty much have a good time." I stared at Leah. What did she mean by 'the pack'?

"The wolves, we have a pack. You'll see when you get there," Seth whispered to me. He had started paying attention when Leah mentioned eating food.

I nodded at him. A pack of wolves... How many were there exactly?

Kole pulled into one of the last parking spots at the beach. From the looks of it, we were late.

In my peripheral vision, I could see a bonfire and a group of people around it. But I was focused on scanning the parking lot for Brady's car. Was he here? Should I _care _if he was here?

Once we were all out of the car, Seth led me to what could only be described as a buffet table.

I had never seen so much food in one place, for such a small group of people before in my life. And to think we had five more trays to add to this. I turned to find Seth ogling the food, obviously. I sighed, where in the world was I supposed to put these trays?

"Here, I can take those from you." I turned and found myself face to face with probably one of the prettiest people I had ever met. Or she would have been if not for the three scars that ran down one side of her face.

I quickly averted my eyes to the trays I was holding.

"Thanks." I muttered, handing them to her.

"I'm Emily." She smiled, or part of her smiled. The scarred side of her face stayed in the same position. How in the world did she get those scars?

"Skylar." I took her outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Skylar." She let go of my hand, frowning. "My scars, they kind of look like yours, don't they?" She winked and walked away. I frowned, pulling up my sleeve. They did kind of look like my scar. But my scar came from a werewolf...

I stared after Emily, shocked. What was going on here?

"Skylar!" I whirled around, tugging down my sleeve. I smiled.

"Hi, uhm, Danie, right?" She nodded, bouncing up and down.

"Yes! Where have you _been_? We were all so worried!" She frowned at me. "Anyway, enough of that sappy stuff, come sit with me and Collin!" I shrugged. Might as well, seeing as Seth had disappeared...

Danie led me to Collin; he was sitting by himself, staring at the fire.

"Collin! Look who I found all by her lonesome!" Collin grinned once he heard Danie's voice. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Never leave like that again." He growled, kissing the top of her head. I looked away awkwardly.

Danie giggled. "I was gone for like two seconds, calm down." I looked back again, deciding it was safe.

"Hi Skylar, didn't think you would make it." Collin smiled at me, still holding on to Danie.

"Yeah, I was kind of tricked into it by Kole..." My voice trailed off.

Collin frowned. "Brady didn't ask you to come?" I shook my head.

"I-is he here?" Collin nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention to me. Danie saw that as her chance to slip away from his grasp.

"Come on, I'll help you look for him," she whispered, starting to pull me away.

I shook my head. "Oh, no, that's okay." I tried to stop her, but Danie was strong.

"I know you want to find him. Let's go." She started pulling me around the fire, her eyes searching every nook and cranny. A lot of people smiled at me as we passed, some waved. But most of the guys seemed to avoid my gaze, almost seeming afraid to look at me.

"Skylar?" The relief and sense of safety that washed over me when he said my name, was overwhelming. "What are you doing here?" I glared at him as he came closer.

"Kole made me come," I answered honestly.

"Oh." I nodded, looking down, away from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I sighed.

"I'm fine," I muttered, glancing up. He was watching me, concerned.

"I'm really sorry Skylar about your arm, I didn't mean to..." He looked away, frustrated. "I get it, if you don't want to be near me, or if you're scared of me or something." I scoffed, making him look up.

"Scared of you? Why would I be scared of you?" He frowned at me.

"Skylar, I'm a werewolf, I already scarred you. You have every right to be afraid of me." I shook my head.

"I am not afraid of you." He smirked.

"So why is your heart running a thousand miles a minute?" I looked down. Dang, I thought only I could hear it.

"It's not," I muttered defensively. Brady smirked again.

"You like me, don't you." I sighed. And the cocky Brady returns.

"No."

"You do." I shook my head. "Skylar, you're blushing." I groaned, not again!

"I'm not," I murmured, but I knew it was pointless, the evidence was right in front of him.

"Uh huh, so since you like me." I groaned again. "And I like you." The blush returned, but only ten times stronger. "Will you sit with me during the stories?" Brady's voice softened, throwing me off guard.

I blinked.

"O-okay." Brady grinned.

"Cool." He slung his arm over my shoulder, leading me to a place beside Collin and Danie.

"Aww!" Danie exclaimed once we sat down. I looked down and Brady removed his arm from my shoulders.

I frowned, I hadn't wanted that. I liked his arm there.

"That's Billy," Brady whispered, leaning down towards me. "He's our chief of sorts, he's telling the stories." I nodded mutely, already transfixed with Billy.

As Billy began speaking, as subtly as I could, I leaned on Brady's chest. He looked down at me, surprised, before his arm slowly rested on my shoulders again, pulling me closer.

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the stories; because Brady had to wake me up once they were done.

"Skylar?" My eyes fluttered open, looking for Brady's. He smiled. "It's over, you need to get home." I yawned, still half asleep.

"Carry me," I muttered, already dozing off again.

"Skylar..." Brady's voice was hesitant.

"Please?" I pouted. Brady sighed.

"Fine, but you'd better not punch me, you asked for this." Brady swept me up into his arms as if I weighed five pounds.

As he walked me to his car, my eyes kept fluttering open and shut. And at one point, I could have sworn I saw Brent, speaking with Billy...

That wasn't right; Leah said the bonfire was for elders, the pack and probably the pack girlfriends. So why was Brent here?

I was probably just imagining things.

I yawned again, curling up in Brady's arms.

"Go to sleep now Skylar, I'll explain everything tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I only got one review for my last update. :( That makes me kinda sad, because I know there are people reading...**

**But that's okay; you don't have to review if you really don't want to. If you did, it would make me super happy though. I always do a little happy dance when I get a review...**

**Enough of me though, here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think (:**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Mrs. Bronson let me stay after I dropped Skylar off. Brent wasn't back yet.

"I'm sorry for bursting out at you yesterday. I just don't want to see her hurt like that again." I looked up from the cup of tea Mrs. B had given me. It seemed so fragile in my hands, kind of like Skylar.

"I'm sorry, but did you say again?" She smiled at me, nodding.

"It's a long story," Mrs. B muttered, backing away towards the oven. She leaned against it, staring at the wall behind me.

I shrugged.

"I've got time." Truth was, I didn't. I had patrol in an hour, but she didn't need to know that.

"That's alright Brady; you don't have to listen to our less than perfect family story."

"I want to know." Mrs. Bronson sighed.

"Of course, you are planning to shove your way in here after all." I grimaced. Obviously I had to try harder to get back on Mrs. B's good side...

"Of course." She shook her head at me.

"My hus- Skylar's father was a werewolf too you know." That was a shock. I thought Billy's generation didn't produce any werewolves?

"He was?" She nodded, her eyes taking on a faraway look.

"He ran away from it. He got as far away from La Push as possible, ended up in Australia." Mrs. B smiled again. "I met him when I was nine. He was our weird neighbour. He was always indoors, he never went to block parties. He would only speak to me. I never understood why..." She frowned.

"I was seventeen when he told me. I was about to leave for the States, for school. He followed me to the airport and cornered me. It was there that I noticed that he looked exactly the same as he did when I was nine.

"I didn't bother to ask questions because he told me everything anyways." Her eyes locked with mine.

"The first thing he said was that he loved me. He told me he was a werewolf from Washington and that I was his soul mate." Mrs. Bronson shook her head. "I was so naïve... I had a thing for fairytales back then, so I believed him."

She glared at me.

"I don't want Skylar to make the same mistakes that I did. I don't want her to end up like me and her father." I didn't answer for a few seconds; her story was still going through my head.

"What happened with you and Mr. Bronson?" I couldn't help but ask.

Her eyes narrowed at me.

"You don't have to tell me, if it's too personal or something..." I looked down at the untouched tea.

"No. You should know." She stared at me for a few seconds before she spoke again. "I moved to La Push with him. By then he had stopped phasing, and no one here ever really knew he had ever been a werewolf in the first place." She shrugged, looking down at her hands. "It was great for the first ten years. The bond we had as imprints held tight, and we were in love. We had Brent and then Skylar a few years later." She sighed.

"After Skylar, things started to fall apart. His part-time job wasn't providing enough money for the family, and he had no other options because he had never finished school." She looked up at me. "I couldn't work because that would mean hiring a baby-sitter for the two kids, and that meant more money loss..." Mrs. Bronson looked away from me, her eyes glistening. "We fought, a lot. And the bond started to crumble around us... Skylar was seven when we got divorced. He took her with him, back to Australia, to the house he had lived in when he met me." Mrs. Bronson took a shaky breath, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I didn't know what he was doing to her. I only got to see her once every few months. I didn't know that he blamed her for everything that happened with us." Her voice cracked, and she looked away. "I didn't know that he was beating her. She lived in that house for ten years and he beat her everyday. I'm such a horrible mother; I don't want to see her hurt like that again." Through her tears Mrs. B glared at me.

"I don't care about the imprint. Imprints can be broken, I should know. I've experienced it first hand. Just don't hurt her the way he hurt me. That can be much more painful than any physical pain you've inflicted on her." She smiled slightly.

"But don't you dare think that's a pass for you to hurt her. You injure my daughter again and you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on her. Do you understand me?" I nodded, still a bit shaken by Mrs. Bronson's history.

"Yes ma'am," I muttered, still distracted.

The imprint could be broken? No one had ever mentioned that before. Then again, Mr. and Mrs. Bronson were the first ones I'd heard of. No one had even known they were imprints.

"Good. Now, Skylar should be waking up soon. She doesn't usually sleep for more than a few hours if it's before nine." Mrs. B grabbed the tissue box beside her before leaving the kitchen.

The imprint could be broken.

But Skylar was beginning to like me; I had nothing to worry about, right?

Someone started walking around upstairs. I hadn't even noticed Skylar waking up.

I quickly downed the tea, ignoring the burn it left behind. I went to stand at the foot of the stairs, no need to scare her.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw me there.

"You're still here," she accused. I shrugged, smiling.

"Did you want me to leave?" I was still smiling, but I really wanted to know. I couldn't tell what she wanted.

"No," she muttered, coming down the stairs. I opened my arms, but she pushed them away, walking around me. "Nice try."

I grinned, following her into the living room.

"A players gotta play," I muttered, earning a glare from her.

"Why are you still here?" I shrugged, sitting down on the couch. I patted the spot next to me. Skylar sat on the opposite end of the couch.

I smiled. At least she didn't sit on the opposite side of the room.

"Your mom asked me to stay." Okay, maybe she didn't really ask me, but same thing...

"Right, well why aren't you with her?"

"I'm here to be with you," I muttered, moving closer to her. Her heart beat accelerated and she tried to move away, but there was no where to go.

I kept moving closer, until she held her hands up against my chest. I looked down at them, confused.

"Stop," she breathed, getting up.

"What did I do?"

She glared at me. "You know exactly what you did." She ran a hand through her hair before glancing back at me. She shook her head, walking away.

I followed her into the kitchen and then outside after she took two lemonades out of the fridge.

"Is that for me?" I asked. She shook her head, but stopped herself.

"It might be," she hedged, "if you behave yourself." She sat cross legged in the middle of their huge back yard.

Skylar opened one can and put the other one behind her back.

"Before you start explaining," She looked down at the can in her hands, "I have a few questions."

"About werewolves?" She shook her head.

"About you," she muttered, sounding embarrassed. I smiled.

"Shoot." She sighed, finally looking up at me.

"Why do you keep hurting me?" Her question hung in the air around us. Why _did_ I keep hurting her?

"I never thought about what kinds of emotions you'd bring up in me. I didn't think you'd try and run away from me either. I didn't know your rejection would be so painful. Or that it would make my anger so hard to control." I looked down. I hated talking about my feelings, but she had asked.

Skylar didn't speak for a while. She just handed me the lemonade from behind her in silence.

"Thanks." She nodded, still not looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know... It's just that I'm so used to being hurt by others. It's weird for people to actually care. I'm still trying to get used to having a family that actually wonders where I am because they're worried about me and not because..." Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." It's your freakin' fathers fault. I swear, if I ever met him in a dark alley...

Skylar sighed.

"It is, Kole and Brent both warned me, but I didn't listen. They both told me to give you a chance too." Okay, maybe Kole wasn't that bad.

"Are you giving me a chance then?" I smirked. She scowled at me.

"We'll see, explain yourself first." So she was still testing me, huh?

"You know I'm a werewolf." She nodded. "And you know that werewolves have these things called imprints?" She stiffened, but nodded again.

"So this is about imprinting?" She asked slowly. I nodded. "Have you all imprinted then?"

"Everyone except for Seth," I muttered. This is it; I had to tell her now or never.

"You," she paused, taking a deep breath. "You imprinted too?"

**SPOV**

He nodded.

Of course he did. Of course he had a soul mate somewhere, and I was just some random girl he was trying to make amends with.

Of course I would crush on a guy that was already attached by a spiritual bond to someone else. But, in a way I had to be glad. At least it wasn't me, imprints were bad. I'd heard enough stories in my life time to prove that to me.

Yet, it still hurt to think that I could never be with Brady. He already had someone else. She was probably beautiful and fun and not broken.

I looked down at the lemonade, willing myself not to cry.

"On who?" I managed to ask.

"Skylar." was his simple reply. She even sounded pretty!

Wait, Skylar? My name was Skylar...

"You're joking," I muttered, knowing he could hear me.

"I'm not. Skylar, why else would I be turning into your mega stalker?" I didn't answer. We were soul mates. He was mine and no one else's.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"I don't believe you," I persisted. Brady sighed.

"Look at me." I looked up; I hadn't noticed him move to sit right in front of me. "Tell me, what do you feel?" I took a deep breath, unconsciously leaning forward. I closed my eyes, reveling in the heat that was surrounding me.

"I-I don't know." I got up, taking a few steps away from him. He stayed where he was, his eyes watching my every move.

"Skylar, I don't have to be anything you don't want me to be. I can go away right now if you want me too." Brady's tone had changed again. I really hated it when he went all sweet and caring; it made me forget all about the cocky side of him.

"I don't want you to leave," I muttered, knowing very well he wouldn't have left anyway.

Brady smiled slightly, getting up to stand in front of me.

"Then I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. I looked down.

That's what he said now, but Father had taught me better. I knew that there was no such thing as fairytale endings. Even with spiritual bonds.

But I nodded at him, I couldn't help it. Some little part of me was hopeful. Maybe I wouldn't end up like my parents. Maybe Brady and I would be different.

Brady and I. That sounded so good in my head, like it was meant to be.

"Skylar." I looked up and saw Brady twiddling his thumbs nervously.

I frowned. "Yes?"

He sighed. "What do you want me to be? Cause I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do..." I blushed, looking back down at the ground.

"I don't know," I muttered. "I already have an older brother, and I really do not want another one. No offense." He smiled.

"None taken."

I took a deep breath. "And I don't want to feed your ego unnecessarily, so I don't need a boyfriend either." Brady's face fell, but he smiled again almost immediately.

"That's okay; I'll just be your friend then." I bit my lip, imagining how Kole would react to Brady hanging out with us. He would draw too much attention.

"Define friend," I said hesitantly. Brady frowned, shrugging.

"I'll always have your back, shoulder to cry on, that kind of thing." I nodded.

"Well, I guess Kole can share." I whispered, hoping that Brady wouldn't hear me.

He stiffened.

"Kole?" I nodded, internally kicking myself for saying anything at all. Brady growled.

"What's wrong with Kole?" He grimaced, glancing down at me.

"He's with you too much; do you like him or something?" I had to laugh a little at the fact that Brady was jealous of a guy who had a girlfriend. Besides, I came with too much baggage; no one would actually like me out of their own free will...

"What's so funny?" I shook my head, heading back to the house. He followed behind me, blocking out the sun.

Brent was in the kitchen when I walked in the back door. He looked surprised to see me there with Brady.

"Hey Sky, Brady." His eyes narrowed at him, before he left the room.

I sighed. _Now _he gets all protective.

"I thought Brent was on my side?" I jumped. I hadn't noticed Brady come up behind me.

I shrugged, squeezing out from in between Brady and the counter.

"He has issues," I muttered, turning to look at him.

"What?"

"Have you ever dated before?" I blurted out. Brady laughed.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "Have you?" Brady frowned at me, suddenly sounding worried.

I shook my head, looking away again. I hadn't been allowed to date...

"I have a question." I glanced back at him before staring the wall in front of me.

"What was life like, in Sydney?" I froze.

"Okay, I guess." I walked away.

Please don't ask more questions; please don't ask more questions...

"Did you go out a lot?" I groaned.

"Could we talk about something else," I almost begged.

"Sure." I could almost hear the smirk in Brady's voice. "Can you swim?" I whirled around.

Yes, I had asked for a subject change, but that was random.

"That depends on why you're asking." Brady laughed at my hesitance.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to throw in the ocean or anything." I couldn't help but worry anyways. How could I be so sure he _wouldn't _throw me in the ocean?

"I can swim then." Brady grinned.

"Have you ever heard of cliff diving." I froze, again. Brent had talked about cliff diving once. 'A total rush', were the exact words he used to describe the experience.

I personally enjoyed good old surfing.

"Possibly." Brady laughed.

"Do you want to go? It's pretty nice outside, it won't be too cold." I bit my lip. One glance at Brady's hopeful expression made up my mind for me.

"Okay." Brady smiled.

"Awesome." I sighed at Brady's coy smile. It would be fun.

Besides, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please? <strong>

**It can be good or bad, just say something...**

**Oh, how desperate I sound...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read! (: Hope you enjoy the next chapter !**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not have the incredible honour of owning **_**Twilight. **_**Sad life...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"You brought her cliff diving?" Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. Collin and Seth had to hold Brent back before he could try and rip my head off.

Skylar stayed behind me, hiding after her brother's outburst.

"Dude, she can swim." I shrugged. "She'll be fine."

Brent growled at me. Why did we invite him to these things anyway?

"I know she can swim, that's not the problem. She's never done this before and knowing you, you'll probably push her off the edge." Skylar looked up at me with wide, yet knowing, eyes. It was like she was expecting just as much from me.

"I won't. If she doesn't want to go, she won't go." I glared at Brent, half expecting him to keep arguing with me.

He just sighed though, giving up and surprising me.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt..." Seth and Collin let go of him.

"I'll be fine." Skylar rolled her eyes. I frowned at her; she was still wearing sweatpants and the huge T-Shirt she had slept in.

"You're not jumping in that, are you?" She glanced down at what she was wearing.

"No, I'm wearing a bathing suit underneath." She glanced around her. We were standing in a cave just behind the edge of the cliff. We always jumped from lower down when we brought the imprints. No one would ever chance risking any of them.

"Where can I change?" I frowned. Was she serious?

"Uh, Danie and Kim can stand in front of you?" I suggested, calling them over.

Skylar nodded, and I turned away so she could change.

Collin walked into the cave then, carrying a twelve pack of Pepsi.

"Hey Bra-" He stopped short, his eyes gluing to something behind me. He let out a low whistle.

My eyes narrowed and I turned around. I froze, letting out the same whistle as Collin. I couldn't help myself.

Skylar had changed out of her baggy clothes, and boy was I glad she did. Underneath all the bagginess, Skylar was wearing a dark purple bikini with little circle thingies on it. Not the best description, but I couldn't think straight, I mean, she looked _hot. _

I told myself I had to look away; friends weren't allowed to stare like that. But I couldn't stop, she was just so...

Something hit me in the side of the head, hard.

"Ow!" I grabbed the side of my head, turning to see who had thrown whatever it was. Brent was glaring at me, another rock already being prepared to be thrown.

I groaned, ignoring the throbbing in my head.

"Are you okay?" I looked down at Skylar, losing my train of thought.

Why wouldn't I be okay? Everything was just perfect.

Another rock hit me in the side of the head, interrupting my ogling again.

"Dude! What the hell!" I picked up the rock and threw it back at him. He dodged it and the rock wedged itself into the cave wall.

"I'm fine," I muttered, keeping my eyes safely on the ground.

"You sure?" I nodded, still not looking at her. Why did she have to wear _that_? Didn't she have anything else to swim in? I was beginning to miss the sweats...

"If you say so..." I sighed, looking up again, but avoiding looking at her, even though I really wanted to take one last peek...

"Can we start now? It's gonna get cold soon." Danie pouted, already edging towards the cliff. She was wearing a bikini too, but she didn't look half as good as Skylar...

Nope, not allowed to think about that.

"Hold on, let the newbies go first." Collin grabbed Danie around the waist, stopping her. He smirked at Skylar, gesturing towards the cliff.

She took a deep breath, walking forward.

"You don't have to go," I told her, following her to the edge.

She shook her head. "I want to." Ha, what a lie.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Want me to go with you?" She glared at me, but then she glanced over the edge and her expression changed.

"Y-yes, please." she whispered. I smirked.

"Take my hand, and we'll jump on the count of three." She glared at my outstretched hand for a second, before reluctantly holding it.

I grinned.

"One." Her heart beat accelerated. "Two." Skylar took a deep breath. "Three!" We jumped. Skylar didn't make a sound as we both flew over the edge. I glanced over at her, and her eyes were wide with excitement. I smiled.

Best first reaction to cliff diving out of all the imprints.

We hit the water a few seconds later. Skylar let go of my hand so she could swim back to shore. I swam back too, knowing she would be fine, the shore was only about a yard away.

Skylar was already there when I finally pulled myself out of the water. That didn't make any sense; she shouldn't be able to get here before me...

She was lying down in the sand, her arms behind her head, staring up at the sky.

"How're you feeling?" She grinned at me.

"Great! That was a lot of fun!" She paused, sitting up. "But I was thinking, wouldn't it be an even greater rush if we jumped from up there?" She pointed behind me. I looked and realized she meant the cliff that the pack usually jumped from.

I smiled. "It is, but we don't want to scare you girls." Her eyes narrowed.

"Does Leah jump from up there?" I grimaced, but nodded. I couldn't lie to her. Especially when she was in that swim suit...

"So I can jump from up there too." She stood up, looking determined. I tried to avert my eyes. She was still wet from swimming, and there were no towels down here...

"And you," she poked me in the chest, "are going to take me." She walked off in the general direction of the path that led back to the cliffs.

I glanced behind me, watching as Collin and Danie jumped, before running after Skylar.

She had found the path on her own, but she had already started to walk in the direction of the taller cliff.

"Skylar." I grabbed her around the waist, holding her in place. "I can't let you go up there." She glared at me, and I let go immediately.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt because I was a push-over." She frowned.

"Fine." She paused. "Kole will take me then." I froze and Skylar smirked.

"Kole?" She nodded.

"I can call him once I get back to my phone, and we can go together. I'm sure Leah takes him up there all the time." I knew for a fact that Kole _hated _cliff diving, and he would _never _go all the way up there. Not even for Skylar.

But I couldn't help the jealousy that coursed through me. It was always about Kole with her.

"What's with you and Kole anyway?" I groaned, holding onto her waist again. No way was I going to let her call Kole.

"He's my best friend; he's supposed to do _anything _for me. Haven't you ever had a best friend before?" She faked an innocent expression. I growled.

I did have a best friend once, until he imprinted...

"I can take you up there," I growled at her, pulling her along the path.

"Great! That's exactly what I wanted." I stopped, realizing that she had just tricked me. I couldn't take her back now. How could I be sure she _wouldn't _call Kole? And if she didn't, someone else would probably end up taking her...

"You are so devious," I muttered, continuing along the path.

She laughed. "Like I haven't heard that before." I didn't answer; I just kept taking us further up the path.

It was a long walk, because Skylar walked so slowly, but we got there eventually.

"Wow," she whispered, freeing herself from my grip to stand at the edge of the cliff. "This is more like it." I shook my head incredulously at her. She was kidding, right?

"Yeah, well, we'd better hurry." She glanced at me. "You know, before it gets too cold?" She nodded; her eyes still focused on the churning water beneath us.

"Brady?" I turned around at the sound of my name. Collin stood in the trees, frowning, but not looking at me.

I turned to see what he was staring at. I growled, throwing a nearby rock at his face. He's lucky he dodged it.

"Sheesh, sorry, can't really blame me, can you?" I didn't answer. Collin sighed. "We're heading back now, it's getting cold and we don't want the girls getting sick." I nodded.

"We'll be down soon." Collin nodded before disappearing. I sighed. Now, how to get Skylar down without a fight...

I turned around, and almost had a heart attack at what I saw. Skylar was taking a running start at the cliff, and one look at her eyes told me reasoning wasn't going to stop her.

She was closer to the edge than I was, even if I ran, I wouldn't be able to stop her; I'd only be able to go down with her...

She jumped off the cliff, doing a front flip in the air twice and then a back flip so she was facing me. She winked as she fell to the freezing water.

I groaned.

I _really_ shouldn't have brought her cliff diving.

**SPOV**

I felt so free as I plummeted downward. I felt as if I didn't have a care in the world.

As I fell, I tried to look in the cave to see if anyone else was there, they were all gone.

In fact, it didn't look as if anyone had been there at all. When did they all leave?

Frowning, I looked down at the water beneath me. It didn't seem as calm as it had earlier...

And since when was it so chilly outside? I could feel the goose bumps rising on my skin.

I hit the water silently, my body piercing through the surface easily. Okay, so it wasn't as bad as it looked from above, but it was still freezing.

I tried to get to the surface before my limbs got to cold to move.

Good grief, it was cold down here. I got my head and neck above the water, and almost immediately afterwards, I could feel my legs freezing up.

This had never been a problem in Sydney. It was always warm, and I was never allowed out after seven anyway. So I wasn't used to this feeling, I didn't know what to do.

I just had to stay above the water, as long as I could breathe, I would be fine. Unless no one came to save me...

But, as much as I hated to admit it, Brady had seen me jump. He would come down and rescue me... Right?

I hadn't realized until then that the current had been pushing me closer to the cliff wall. The current slammed me over and over again into the rock, making staying above the water harder.

Was it trying to drown me? What had I ever done to the water? It wasn't even like I had a secret hatred for it! Well, _now _I did, but that was besides the point.

My head was suddenly submerged when a wave came over me, momentarily interrupting my ranting.

"What the hell! Skylar, why the hell did you jump?" I grinned. Brady pulled me above the water, towing me towards shore.

"That was so ridiculously stupid; do you know you could have drowned? Did you think about your mom, or brother? What do you think _I _would do if you died? Huh?" I was too busy coughing the water out of my lungs to answer him.

Brady was standing above me, looking worried yet pissed off at the same time. It was kind of cute.

"Don't look at me like that! Do you know I almost had a heart attack when you just jumped off the cliff like that?" He frowned, kneeling beside my head. "How are you feeling?"

I coughed one more time, just to be sure all the water was out. "I'm fine," I muttered, sitting up.

Wow, it was cold out. I wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to warm myself up. That didn't work, seeing as my arms were cold too.

"You're freezing," Brady stated, picking me up. I was going to protest, but Brady was just so warm. Asking him to let me down would be suicide. Instead, I got as close to him as possible, letting my freezing blood warm up. I shut my eyes, trying my best to convince my face to warm up.

"Your lips are turning blue." I opened my eyes to see Brady smirking at me.

"T-they a-always do t-that," I whispered. Why did it have to be so cold?

"You know, I could fix that for you." I tried to punch him, but my arms felt so weak, so I settled with just sticking my tongue out.

He laughed.

"Don't worry, almost home." I shivered.

I know that I walked slow, but I knew my house was more than a few minutes walk. Even for a werewolf.

I tried to look around me, but it was too dark to see more than a few centimeters in front of my face.  
>Eventually, I did see a little house at the end of a dead end street. All the lights were off, but Brady walked towards it anyway.<p>

This was not my house.

"B-Brady?" He opened the door of the house, still not letting me down.

"I'll take you home once you warm up, I promise." I nodded, letting him put me down on the couch.

He disappeared, only to come back with a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt. I put them on eagerly, yearning for the warmth.

They were huge on me though, I practically disappeared in the clothing. Sighing, I put my hair up in a ponytail, not really caring if it dried or not.

Brady laughed when he saw me, almost spilling whatever was in the mug he was holding.

"Shut up." I took the mug he held out to me, pressing it to my face immediately.

"So you'll kiss a cup, but not me?" He pouted, sitting beside me.

I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "Shut up," I said again.

"How're you feeling?" I sighed, clutching the mug so my hands would warm up.

"Better." I paused. "Thank you." There was silence in the room. I kept my eyes safely on the mug of hot chocolate.

"That's what friends are for." He said finally. I looked up and he was smiling, I smiled back. "Ready to go home?" I nodded, setting the mug on the coffee table.

I got up and headed for the door before stopping myself. I didn't have shoes.

I frowned. How was I supposed to walk home without shoes?

"I can give you ride." Brady assured me, taking keys out of a jar by the door. I followed him outside and down the street, towards a huge truck. I stopped, staring wide eyed at it. How was I supposed to get up there?

Brady chuckled as he unlocked the truck. I walked slowly to the passenger side. I couldn't see a step ladder, and there was no way I was about to try and jump for it...

Before I could try and climb the truck, Brady picked me up around the waist, putting me in the seat.

"Thanks," I muttered again, suddenly glad it was so dark outside. He wouldn't be able to see me blush.

Brady chuckled again. "No problem." He got in the drivers seat, and started the truck.

It shook beneath me; I had to grab the seat to keep from bouncing around.

Brady couldn't stop laughing as he drove me home. Every time he stopped, he would glance over at me and my expression would just make him laugh again.

He finally pulled up in my driveway, but he didn't turn the truck off. He just kept laughing.

Eventually, I tried to get out of the car, but the second I let go the seat, I would bounce so high, I almost hit the ceiling. That only made Brady laugh so hard, he was clutching his sides.

"O-okay," Brady said, still laughing. He turned off the truck, and I sighed in relief, unbuckling myself.

"You suck," I muttered, opening my door. I jumped out without hesitation. I had jumped from higher places today.

My feet stung a bit as they hit the cement, but I didn't really care.

I slammed the truck door shut. I stormed towards the front door, grabbing the extra keys on the way.

Brady grabbed my hand before I could open the door though, turning me to face him.

He had stopped laughing now, and he was staring at me dead serious. I froze as he leaned in towards me.

I knew I should stop him, friends weren't allowed to kiss friends. But I didn't. I let Brady kiss me, and I kissed him back too.

He pulled away, smirking.

"Don't you ever wear that bathing suit again." He turned and walked away.

I spun around and opened the door, slamming it behind me.

I took a deep breath, leaning against the door.

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? (:<br>PS. There's a link for a picture of Skylar's swimsuit on my profile(:  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight Saga. **_**Stephenie Meyer does and we all love her for it(:**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was pretty proud of myself for getting Skylar to kiss me. I was proud of the courage I had to kiss her in the first place...

"Someone looks happy." I smiled at Collin, shrugging. "What happened?" Is hook my head.

Collin shrugged.

"Whatever, your business. Oh, hey, do you mind taking my shift for me?" I shrugged.

"When is it?" Collin looked away.

"Now..." I stared at him in silence.

"You're joking, right?" Collin shook his head, shrugging.

"I need to take Danie out today, but my shift is until like, three. So, yeah..." I growled. It was always about Danie.

Okay, well obviously. But it was never just us hanging out anymore. Wow, I sounded like a girl...

"Sorry, can't."

"Aw, come on! Just this once!" I shook my head. "It's not like you have anything better to do..." I growled. Okay, he was right. But I was tired of being the freakin' third wheel. It was always, 'that's okay, Brady won't mind doing this'. Not once since he imprinted did Collin ever think about anyone but Danie.

"How many times is it going to be just this once?" Collin didn't answer. "Exactly, so I'm just going to go. Tell Danie you'll take her out another time." I walked away.

"I thought you were supposed to have my back? I thought we were best friends?" I stopped. We were best friends. We'd been best friends before we could talk. We were best friends when we both phased for the first time too. Danie ruined that, and it was sad that Collin didn't realize that.

"We were, until Danie became everything, and until that changes, it's going to stay that way." I started walking again.

"At least I can talk to my imprint without having to worry about her running away." He called after me. I stopped again, my shaking barley under control.

I fought it though. "You know what? I'm not going to fight you, you're not worth it." I smirked. "And there is one advantage of being with Skylar; I'll never be whipped like you." I walked away again, glad that I had gotten the last word.

I took three steps before Collin tackled me. He punched me in the face three times before I could get my bearings.

"Take it back you bastard!" I shook my head, punching him in the gut.

I got up as he rolled off of me. I smirked as he slowly got up, glaring at me.

"Why should I? It's the truth, isn't it?" Collin lunged at me, punching me in the face over and over.

Don't get me wrong, I got a couple of good hits in too. I just made sure not to get his face. Danie was my friend, wouldn't want her to have me murdered.

Collin broke my nose three times before someone finally pulled us apart.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I hung my head immediately. It just had to be Sam to find us... "Well?" I didn't answer, neither did Collin.

I glanced up at him. Embry was holding him back. He had a black eye and swollen lip. Huh, I guess my aim wasn't so great...

He was smirking at me, which probably meant I looked pretty horrible too.

"I thought imprinting was supposed to make us happier. Not cold hearted assholes," he growled at me, ignoring Sam. I growled and started shaking again.

"Hey, calm down." So Paul was holding me back... Wait, what did he just say? This had to be irony at its best... Paul, of all people, had no right to tell me to calm down.

I laughed. "What? So does that make me the temperamental jerk everyone's annoyed by now?" No one answered.

I pulled my arms out of Paul's grip, readjusting my nose and wiping the blood off on my shorts.

"So the new jerk becomes known," I muttered, backing away. "Congrats Paul, now everyone's going to be talking behind my back, not yours." I kept backing away, my eyes never leaving Collin's.

I felt kind of bad, it wasn't entirely his fault. I guess it was just anger from Skylar resisting the imprint and Brent suddenly being on my case. Fighting with Collin was just my breaking point. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Brady, get back here now." I turned around, resisting the order.

"Yeah Brady, just run away. I'm sure Skylar would just _love_ to have you stalking her outside her window." I growled, but kept walking. Nope, this was entirely Collin's fault.

Asshole.

**SPOV**

I woke up with a start. It was 3AM in the morning.

I groaned, rolling over in my bed. Why was I awake?

That's right, I suddenly felt as if someone had needed my help, like one of those fairy-god mother people.

Weird. Who would need _my_ help at 3AM in the morning?

I turned my face into my pillow, screaming into it. It was too early! I had school the next day!

School. With Brady. I sighed. I didn't want to go, but I had to. I wanted to see him, I _needed_ to see him.

But he was a werewolf.

But he was also my imprint.

But he was dangerous.

But remember the way he kissed you? He couldn't be that dangerous... I laughed at myself. This could go on forever, especially seeing that I was only really half aware of what was going on.

My phone vibrated underneath my pillow. I ignored it for a second, assuming I was dreaming. Because I mean, really, who would call me at three in the morning?

After I let it vibrate for half a minute, I finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Skylar? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I didn't answer for a second.

"If you assumed I would be asleep, why did you call me?" Jessie laughed.

"Because I miss you! I haven't talked to you in forever! Did you know it costs money to send texts out of country?" I sighed. That was Jessie for you.

"Yes, Jess, I did know that. You know it costs more to call, right?" She laughed.

"Of course! That's why I called collect, you don't mind, right?" I sighed.

"Of course not."

"Good! So, how's life in La Push?"

"Good, but there's no surfing..."

"No surfing? How have you survived?" I rolled my eyes. "But there are cute guys, right?" Cute guys made everything better with Jessie.

"Yes, cute, buff, guys." Jessie squealed.

"Sounds like you've become an expert! Who is he?" I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

"Who?"

"Oh come on, I know you better than that. That guy you probably woke up because of." She paused. "And the one you probably thought of the second I mentioned guys." I could hear the smile in her voice. She knew she was right.

I blushed.

"There is no guy," I said slowly, trying to convince myself more than I was Jessie.

"Tell me Sky! It's bad enough I never get to see you! At least let me have this!" I could just imagine Jessie pouting and that made me want to tell her everything.

"His name is Brady," I finally admitted.

"Sounds cute, tell me about him." I blushed again.

"Well, he's the biggest jerk I've ever met," I said matter-of-factly.

"Aw! You like him!"

"Jessie!" She laughed.

"You do! You've never called anyone a jerk! Well, except..." It was silent. "Whatever, enough about boys, let's talk about you." I frowned.

"What about me?"

"Skylar!" I panicked what now?

"What?"

"Your voice, your accent! It's disappearing! Now you sound even less Australian!" I rolled my eyes again. And here I was thinking something bad had happened.

"Wow, thank you Jessie."

"You know what I mean," she huffed. "Who have you been talking to? They're taking away your heritage!" I sighed.

"You realize I'm from here too, right?"

"That's besides the point! Skylar, you have to come and visit so I can re-Autstralianize you!" Something growled from outside my window. It must have been pretty loud too, seeing as my window was closed...

"I'll try, but Jess? I have to go; I'm not made of money."

"Oh, right! Of course, talk to you later!"

"Bye Jess." I hung up, and opened my window.

I squinted into the darkness. Something had to be out there. I took my flashlight from under my bed, flashing it into the yard.

"Brady?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I shook my head, knowing he could see me. He smiled, but something was off. I was too high up to really tell though.

"Hold on." I took my sneakers from beneath my bed. I opened my bedroom door slowly, looking both ways.

I felt like I was in one of those spy movies.

Every step on the staircase seemed to creak as I went down, and I was sure mum would hear me.

No one came out of her room though, and I was safe, for the moment. I quickly tiptoed through the hallway and past Brent's room.

It was a miracle he didn't come barging out.

The back door creaked too when I opened it, making me cringe as I slowly closed it behind me.

"What are you doing?" I turned and ran into Brady.

"Huh?" He was too close for me to think straight. He backed away, frowning at me.

"Why are you out of bed? Skylar, you have to go back." I shook my head, putting on my shoes.

I turned my flashlight on, so I could see his face properly. I was right, something was wrong; his face was covered in blood.

"Brady," I muttered, gently touching his black eye. He winced. "What happened?" He shook his head, lowering my hand away from his face.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're covered in blood, what happened?" Brady sighed, looking away.

"I got in a fight with Collin," he finally muttered.

The first thing that came to mind was that they were fighting because of me.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Not your fault. Collin's being a jerk."

"I would help you clean up, but..." I looked back at the darkened house pointedly.

"That's okay, I can clean up later, but you need to go to sleep." He tried to push me back inside, but I stayed put.

"I can't leave you out here like this," I mumbled making Brady grin.

"What are you going to do then?" I sighed. I didn't know.

What could I do? I glanced behind me again, no one had woken up.

"I'm going to make you come inside." I grabbed his hand, ignoring the sudden butterflies in my stomach.

I didn't bother to be quiet as I turned on all the lights in the kitchen. Mum would understand. Brent was another story.

I led Brady to a chair at the dining table, making him sit down.

"Stay," I ordered, backing away towards the bathroom. I tried to be as quick as possible, but I wasn't really sure what I needed. I had never actually stuck with that first aid class...

Eventually I went back to Brady with alcohol, cotton swabs, cotton puffs and some bandages.

"What's all that for?" Brady whispered, frowning at me.

"It's to clean you up, all that blood is disturbing." I wet one of the cotton puffs with alcohol and started to gently rub off the blood.

Brady winced when I started to wipe down his chin. I frowned; obviously he had gotten hurt there.

I moved on to the rest of his face, avoiding his eye as much as possible. By the time I was finished, there was a pile of blood covered puffs on the floor.

I got a plastic bag and started to put them in it. I had to swallow back vomit a couple times. I really hated blood.

"You don't have to do this," Brady muttered as I was cleaning a gash on his chin.

"Don't talk," I mumbled, concentrating on not throwing up on him. I gave up eventually, when the wound started to heal itself. That was too gross. I found the biggest band-aid and carefully placed it over the cut on his chin. That way I wouldn't have to look at it.

"Thanks, but you seriously didn't have to do all that." I shrugged, looking down.

"That's okay; I wasn't getting much sleep anyway." I looked up and noticed that Brady's eye wasn't as bad as it was before.

I frowned.

"What's with that?" I asked, unconsciously leaning towards him to touch the area around his eye.

Brady shrugged. "Werewolf thing." I nodded. Of course.

"So, what did happen with you and Collin? I thought you two were best friends?" Brady laughed.

"Yeah, were."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, realizing my mistake.

He shook his head, smiling. "That's okay, you're right. Collin would rather be with his imprint than with me." I frowned.

"Are you saying you'd rather be with him than me?" Brady's eyes widened.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that..." I laughed at his confused expression.

"Don't worry, I understand." I sighed as silence filled the room. "So, are you going to run off now?" Brady frowned.

"I kind of have to. I've got...work." He glanced warily at me before getting up. I got up too, following him to the door.

"Okay, just be careful. And don't fight with Collin again." Brady smiled.

"Are you worried about me?" I blushed.

"No, well, yes. Just don't make me have to clean up blood again today." He grimaced.

"Thanks again for that. Uhm, I guess I'll be going now."

"Mhm." He opened the door, but didn't leave.

"See you at school?" I nodded. Brady smiled again before leaving. I closed the door slowly, suddenly feeling woozy.

I quickly made my way to the nearest chair, knocking over the bottle of alcohol in my haste.

Once I sat down, the dizziness passed, and I was fine. I took a deep breath, looking around me. I would have to clean up the alcohol before someone came to check on me.

I got up slowly, making sure I was still okay. I was still fine, so I cleaned the floor, and went up to bed.

As I lay in bed, I decided there was probably nothing wrong with me. It was probably just my period on its way or something. Yeah, that was probably it.

I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight Saga**_** and it's very sad and, but I shall love Stephenie Meyer forever for giving the world such a great gift.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Kole picked me up for school the next day. Mum was sick and Brent had to stay home to take care of her. I wanted to stay too, but mum wouldn't let me miss another day of school.

I was in a bad mood all morning.

I was still thinking about mum and Brady hadn't showed up to English. I really didn't want to go to lunch, but I would feel bad leaving Kole by himself. Not that he wasn't used to it, but still...

"Cheer up! I'm sure your mom is fine." I nodded absently at Kole, quickly glancing into the cafeteria as we passed it. I didn't see Brady, but I did see Collin trying very hard to avoid my gaze. I frowned, focusing on Kole.

"He'll show up, he wouldn't want to disappoint you." Kole smirked at me. I scowled; it was creepy how well he had gotten to know me in such a short period of time. He knew me almost as well as Jessie did. Huh, I couldn't wait until _they_ met.

"So," Kole said as we sat at the picnic table from the first day we met, "I heard you went cliff diving yesterday." I grimaced, staring down at my Gatorade.

I had no lunch today, since mum was sick. And I refused to eat anything that was stored in Kole's locker for more than an hour. That place was just gross.

"Yes, it was... fun." I frowned, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"I also heard you went to Brady's afterward." I almost choked on the drink.

"How did you hear about that?" Kole shrugged innocently, looking away.

"Why? Did something happen there that people shouldn't know about?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, leaning forward.

I blushed. "No," I muttered, taking a deep breath. "Just wondering how you found out, that's all."

"Right. Well, Seth told Leah and Leah told me so..." I rolled my eyes. News spread a little _too _quickly around here.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess." Kole ate his lunch in silence, occasionally glancing up and shaking his head at me.

"What?" Kole looked up from his finished lunch.

"What?"

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I frowned. Kole smiled.

"Because I know you're still thinking about him. Don't worry, he'll show up." But Kole glanced at the parking lot, worry briefly crossing is face.

"Right, well I don't really care anyhow. You know, if he shows up or not..."

"Should I leave then?" I turned in my seat and before I could stop myself, ran into his outstretched arms.

"No, you jerk, where were you?" I mumbled, not letting go of my hold on him.

Brady laughed, stroking my hair hesitantly. "I slept in, I was out late..." I frowned, taking a step away from him.

"Working?" Brady glanced over me at Kole.

"Yeah, working..." I suddenly noticed the circles under his eyes and how hard he was trying not to fall asleep.

"You should have stayed home," I muttered, backing away. Way to give in to the imprint Sky, I scolded myself.

"Not after I promised to be here." Brady smiled. "Besides, I needed to make sure you were okay." I bit my lip.

"I'm fine, so you can go home and sleep now." Kole walked up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Brady frowned.

"She'll be fine. Besides, what good will you be if you're half asleep?" Brady growled.

"I don't want to leave you." My heart hammered in my chest.

"I'll be fine," I told him, repeating Kole's words. Brady groaned.

"Fine, I'll go. But if anything happens..." He glared at Kole. "It's on you."

"Nothing will happen," Kole assured him. Brady sighed.

"Okay." he smiled at me. "Be safe, and just call if you need anything." He hugged me. I nodded against his chest.

"I promise."

"Good." He kissed the top of my head before walking back to the parking lot. I watched him get in his car and drive off before I turned to face Kole.

He was smirking at me.

"I to-"

"Don't say it," I warned, walking around him towards the school. Kole smiled, following me.

"But I did, and now you two are almost disgustingly in love." I stopped, turning to glare at Kole.

"I am not in love." Kole laughed. He kept walking towards the doors. He opened them for me, but I didn't move. Kole sighed.

"Fine, I take it back." I smiled slightly, walking inside. "But I know it's true." I smacked him in the arm.

"Jerk," I muttered. I wasn't in love. I was sure of it. I mean, I like Brady, I would admit to that now. It's not like I had a choice. Imprints had to at least like each other. But that was it, I felt nothing more. I did not love Brady Campbell.

"Stop thinking about it, we have to get to class." I glared up at Kole.

"Thinking about what?" I asked, still thinking about what Kole had said. Kole shook his head.

"Never mind." Seth was at my locker when we finally got there.

"Hey Seth." I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Hi Skylar! Have you seen Brady?" I nodded.

"I told him to go home, he's really tired." Seth stared at me blankly for a second before bursting out in laughter. I frowned, what was so funny?

"And he actually went home?" I nodded. "Wow, and he called Collin..." Seth stopped laughing. "Ready for class?" I nodded, suddenly suspicious. I got my stuff out of my locker and followed Seth to class.

"Bye Kole!" Kole waved at me, giving Seth a warning glance. Seth knew what Brady and Collin had fought about. Wow, he and Leah seemed to know everything that went on with Brady...

"So Seth, you wouldn't happen to know what's happening with Collin and Brady, would you?" Seth glanced at me.

"Something happened with them?" He asked, but didn't look at me. My eyes narrowed. Oh, he knew alright.

"Yeah, they had a fight and now Collin won't even look at me." Seth growled. Or at least I think he growled. Seth didn't seem like the growling type, but he seemed frustrated.

"He's avoiding _you_? But you didn't even do anything! That's not fair..." I frowned.

"What happened Seth? Brady won't tell me anything, and I'm sure Collin won't either." Seth opened his mouth, and then shut it again.

"Hey, you're uhm, Skylar, right?" I nodded. A girl in our math class had come running up to me. She had wavy red hair and bright brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"I just thought you might want to know about some of the rumours going around." I frowned. That was nice of her, in a way, but I didn't really know her...

"I'm a friend of Kim's." Oh, I knew Kim! "And uh, according to her, you seem really nice and I just don't like rumours." I nodded.

"So, are rumours common around here then?" She glanced at Seth.

"Kind of, but not usually about people we don't really know..." She glanced at Seth again. He seemed to have frozen to the spot. He wasn't watching us, but I knew he was listening.

"So, it kind of surprised me when I heard some about you... Anyway, people are talking about you and Kole, as a thing." I didn't get it at first. I mean, Kole was my best friend. We were not a thing. Then I realized what it must have looked like.

Kole had never spoken to anyone before, and suddenly he and I were always together.

Leah was going to be pissed when she heard about this.

"We're only friends," I assured the girl. She frowned at me.

"Yeah, that won't get you off the hook here." I sighed. I had to get rid of this rumour before Leah, or worse, _Brady, _heard of it.

"I have a boyfriend," I blurted out before I could think things through. My eyes widened at the same time the girls did.

"Really?" Seth was suddenly staring at me, as well as the rest of the class.

Crap, crap, crap. Now what?

"Yes."

"Does he go here?"

I sighed, suddenly realizing where this was heading. "Yes."

"Our grade?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

I sighed again, looking down at my hands.

"Brady." Who else was I supposed to say? If I _had_ said anyone else, Brady would have had that person killed. But now, when Brady heard of this (which I was sure he would considering the way Seth was grinning at me), his ego would reach for the skies.

"You're dating Brady Campbell?" I nodded, internally groaning. What had I done?

"Wow, Brady Campbell. I guess that leaves only one of them left then..." She glanced at Seth again.

"What do you mean?" She sighed, moving closer to me.

"You know that group of guys? The protectors?" I nodded. "They are the most eligible bachelors in _town_. And they're really picky about who they date. But once they do start dating, they become inseparable. You never have to date again." She sighed. "I wish I could find someone like that." She looked at Seth again.

Seth looked away awkwardly, heading to his seat. She frowned after him.

"I'm sure you will." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "Thanks for telling me about the rumours." She shrugged.

"No problem. Oh and the name's Jackie by the way." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you," I said, already backing away to my seat next to Seth.

"Nice to meet you too!" The whole class stared at me as I sat next to Seth at the very back of the room.

"Her name's Jackie," I whispered to Seth, smiling when I noticed him squirm uncomfortably.

"Shut it Sky, don't need to know her name," he muttered. I giggled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Seth sighed.

"It's okay, I guess. But she's right. I am the only one left. I wish I could just imprint already..."

"It's okay Seth, you'll imprint eventually. Just don't rush it; you'll meet her one day." Seth smiled at me.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Good afternoon class, I hope you all had a wonderful lunch period." The class muttered their replies to Mr. Chance. It had been a good afternoon, until we had to come to math class...

I sighed, leaning back in my seat.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked me, frowning.

"I'm fine, why?" Seth shrugged.

"You look a little pale..." I frowned, now that he mentioned it, I was beginning to feel dizzy, and there was a light aching in my chest.

"I'm fine," I repeated, taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure? You look sick?"

"Seth, is there a problem?" Seth and I looked up at Mr. Chance. Seth nodded.

"I think Skylar is sick." I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I said again, but now I wasn't so sure. I felt tired and sick to the stomach.

"Skylar, do you need to see the nurse?" I closed my eyes, nodding. "Seth?" I held my hand up, stopping Seth from coming any closer to me.

"Skylar, what's wrong?" I didn't answer, I didn't have too. I threw up in the aisle next to me, causing screams to emit from almost ever girl in the class.

I groaned as the pain in my chest grew worse.

"Skylar?" Seth sounded panicked and confused. "What should I do? What do you need?"

I sat up slowly. "A doctor, please. And call Brady and tell him he's an idiot." Seth picked me up slowly, holding me an arms length away from his body.

"I can't take you to Forks, but I have too... I'll deal with Sam later." I groaned again, swallowing back another round of vomit. I didn't think Seth would like me very much if I threw up in his car.

"Hey, Brady? It's Seth." There was a pause as Seth started the car. "She's with me, she sick. We're going to Forks; I want to make sure she's okay." Another pause. "Good, oh and she's says to tell you you're an idiot." Seth paused again, and I swear I heard him chuckle. "Her words, not mine. Yeah, see you later."

"Skylar?" I nodded, opening my eyes slowly. "He's says he's coming." I nodded. "One more thing, what exactly did Brady do?"

I sighed. "The idiot took my cliff diving, that's what he did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay ! We got to **_**30**_** reviews ! I am super excited right now ! And I feel that I should do something for you guys for getting **_**30**_** reviews !**

**So, if you have any ideas about what you think I should do, tell me !**

**I have one idea though. I was reading a fanfic the other day, and the author did these really cool interviews with the characters in her story. They basically answered questions from the readers. So if you guys like that idea, leave some questions for whoever you like, and there will be an interview at the end of the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys **_**sooo**_** much !**

**PS: .clearwater: I watched that Good Luck Charlie episode yesterday, and I almost died of happiness! There was just so much Booboo and, siiigh. It was wonderful.(:**

**PPS: Has anyone tried reading Skylar's (or Jessie's) dialogue with an Australian accent ? O.o I tried it, and it's pretty hard, since I'm not Australian and I have to keep saying "G'day mate" to get myself to stop using a fake British accent instead of a fake Australian one... Whatever, I'm weird, just thought... Never mind...**

**Wow, that was a really long Author's Note...**

**Review ?(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews/questions everyone! I'm really sad, because I start volunteering at a day camp next week, and that leaves like no time for writing! :( But I'll try my best to update tons before school starts... In 29 days... Hey, that's not so close ! A little less than a month...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Twilight Saga**_**; only one person really does...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was asleep when my phone started vibrating under my pillow. I swear, if that was Seth calling to ask where I was, I would throw my phone across the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brady, it's Seth." I groaned, of course it was. Wait, hadn't class already started? Why was he calling me?

"Where's Skylar?"

"She's with me, she sick. We're going to Forks; I want to make sure she's okay." I groaned again, already getting out of bed.

"That's fine; I guess it's better to take her up there..."

"Good, oh and she says to tell you you're an idiot." I paused, realization hitting me. Cliff diving. It's because I took her cliff diving. She was sick because of me.

I swore, banging my head against the wall.

"Why." Hit. "Am." Hit. "I." Hit. "So." Hit. "Stupid!" I flung the door of my bedroom open, ignoring Seth's chuckling. "Wait, what?" I growled into the phone.

"Her words, not mine." I sighed.

"Whatever, I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, see you later." I was already halfway to the truck when mom finally caught up to me.

"Where are you going?" She glared at me. I sighed.

"The hospital." Now mom sighed, shaking her head at me.

"She's in there again!" I nodded.

"Is she really worth all this trouble?" I smiled.

"Yes mom, see you later!" She waved, still shaking her head.

I got to the hospital before Seth and Skylar did, which pissed me off to no end. If she was sick, why wasn't she here yet?

"Sorry," Seth apologized immediately he saw my expression. I ignored him though.

Skylar looked horrible. Her skin was almost as pale as her scar, and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Skylar." She looked up at me and her eyes lit up.

"You came," she whispered before she was cut off by a fit of coughing. Seth and I winced at the same time.

"We would have gotten here sooner, but driving fast made her dizzy." Seth shrugged. I had already forgiven him; he had brought her here when I couldn't.

"Thanks." he nodded, releasing Skylar to me.

"How're you feeling?" Skylar groaned leaning against me as I helped her to the front desk.

"Great." I chuckled. "How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry." The receptionist took one look at Skylar and backed away.

"I'll get a doctor," she told us. I nodded.

"I really don't like you right now," Skylar whispered. I glanced down at her.

"Why?"

"You took me cliff diving!" She tried to raise her voice, but that only made her cough. Badly.

"Okay, no more yelling at me until we know what's wrong." She nodded.

"Back again already?" I growled, but Skylar put a hand on my arm, trying to calm me.

"Don't." I frowned, how did she know?

"Hello Brady. Is this...?" I nodded once, still glaring at him.

"Good to know, Skylar? What is it this time?" Skylar sighed.

"I don't know, I can't stop coughing, and my chest hurts, and I _was_ cold..." She glanced at me before looking at Doctor Cullen.

He smiled. "In that case, Brady? You wouldn't mind holding her, would you?" I shook my head. I wasn't about to let the leech touch her anyway.

"Good! Now, tell me what you think might have caused this?" Dr. Cullen asked, leading us into an empty room.

"I went cliff diving a few days ago..." Doctor Cullen frowned at me.

"You wouldn't happen to have inhaled any water, would you?" Skylar nodded.

"Then it's simple. Some salt water must have gotten into your lungs. The technical term would be Salt Water Aspiration Syndrome." Skylar gasped. I just growled. That sounded bad.

Doctor Cullen shook his head.

"It's not as bad as it seems. By the looks of it, she doesn't have it too badly. So all she needs is to rest for a few days and to keep warm. I nodded, but Skylar shook her head.

"Can I still go to school?" Now Dr. Cullen shook his head, frowning at her.

"I'm afraid not, you may stress yourself out." Skylar nodded.

"Thanks," I muttered, helping Skylar get up.

"It's my job."

"Bye doctor Cullen."

"Goodbye Skylar, and please, try not to come back anytime soon."

**~MRS*SC~**

I still felt bad. It was all my fault. If I hadn't taken her cliff diving, she wouldn't have to stay home for a week...

Skylar kept trying to tell me that it wasn't _completely_ my fault; she was the one that had jumped after all. Brent didn't want me anywhere near her. And he had every right to feel that way. He was the one who had known from the beginning that bringing Sky was a bad idea. We just didn't listen.

I was lying in a sleeping bag on Skylar's bedroom floor. It had to be at least one in the morning and this was the third day I was spending with Skylar.

I couldn't sleep, Skylar wouldn't stop coughing. Not only was that hard to sleep through cause of how loud it was, it was hard because I hated it when she was sick.

"Brady?" I sat up immediately, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Nothing's wrong." She coughed again. She groaned falling back into her bed. I stood up. "I can't sleep." I smiled.

"Me neither, you want water or something?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she insisted, but she coughed again. "What time is it?" I glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

"1:40, Skylar, try and get some sleep." I frowned at her; she had been like this last night too. She woke up at two and hadn't gone back to sleep.

"I can't," she muttered. "I hate being sick!" She threw her nearest stuffed animal across the room. I sighed, and I hated it when she was upset.

Skylar sat up again, staring after the animal.

"Oh no." She jumped out of bed and ran to the stuffed wolf.

"Skylar, you're not supposed to be out of bed!" I ran after her, catching her when she wobbled slightly.

She ignored me, more concerned with the safety of her toy.

"I know, it's just..." She sighed, letting me carry her back to bed. I took the animal out of her arms, eyeing it. It looked familiar...

"What is it?" She smiled.

"It's a wolf; my dad got it for me on my third birthday..." I gave it back to her. Now I knew why it looked so familiar. The stuffed animal had the exact same fur as I did. Creepy.

"It's the only thing I actually kept that he gave me." I nodded. "It kind of reminds me of you," she muttered. I stiffened.

"And why is that?" She shrugged, wrapping her comforter tighter around herself.

"I don't know, I guess you kind of look like this when you're a wolf. Except in real life, you're not as cuddly."

"That is offensive." Skylar giggled.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm always going remember wolf-you like that. You just looked so mean." She yawned, flipping her pillow to the cooler side. I frowned. I didn't want that. I wanted her to love both sides of me. It wouldn't work if she didn't like me as a wolf.

"Well, that sucks," I whispered, but Skylar was already asleep. I sighed, putting myself back in the sleeping bag.

Now I really wouldn't be able to sleep. I had to think of a way to get Skylar to like both sides of me...

**~MRS*SC~**

Skylar was up before I was. I found her downstairs in the kitchen the next morning, her comforter wrapped around her shoulders.

"Skylar?" She didn't turn away from the fridge.

"Morning!"

"Morning..." I frowned. She seemed better, minus the fact that it was pretty warm in the kitchen and she still seemed cold. "Are you warm enough?" She nodded absently, but her lips were turning blue.

I sighed. Keeping her warm were one of the two real instructions we had actually gotten from the doctor and Skylar wasn't following it very well.

"Your lips are turning blue," I pointed out, walking up behind her. She sighed, turning to face me.

"I kn-" She whirled around again, hiding her eyes in her blanket. I frowned, what now?

"What's wrong?"

"Could you please go put a shirt on?" I frowned. What? I glanced down and sure enough, no shirt. Huh, I guess it must have been too hot in her room last night.

"Sorry," I muttered, running upstairs to find a T-shirt. When I came back, Brent was in the kitchen with Skylar. He was making soup for their mom probably. She was sick too, and according to Skylar, she got worse when she found out Sky was sick too.

I felt bad for Brent. If I wasn't here, he would have to take care of both of them.

"Hey Brent." He nodded in my direction, not looking at me. Skylar smiled at me apologetically. He was still mad about the whole cliff diving thing.

Brent poured some soup out for Skylar before leaving us alone. She didn't eat any at first, she just used her spoon to swirl it around in the bowl.

"Not hungry?" I lifted her onto my lap. She leaned her head against my chest.

"No, I'm afraid I'll throw it up." That was always her excuse for not eating. Afraid of throwing it back up again.

"I don't mind cleaning up vomit," I told her, even though thinking about it made me queasy.

Skylar shook her head though, pushing the soup away from her. I sighed.

"Skylar, how can you get better if you don't eat?" She sighed.

"I'll drink water, and juice. That has calories in it, right?" I nodded. "See, almost as good as eating." I almost said that it was possible to throw up juice too, but decided she didn't need to know that...

"So, what do you want to do today?" She shrugged. She had no homework. Once you mention anything with the word "syndrome" in it, it exempts you from homework until you're better. So that meant Skylar had no homework for a week, I did, but I would be able to catch up on that later.

"Could we talk to Jessie?" I raised an eyebrow; it was probably 4AM in Sydney.

"Isn't it a bit early?" She shook her head.

"It's my turn to wake her up for once," she muttered. I sighed.

"Okay, let me go get your phone." Skylar shook her head, smirking.

"Oh no, we're Skypeing." She pulled her laptop from underneath her blanket. I shook my head.

"You're joking." Skylar only smiled as she signed in and looked for Jessie's account name.

_Now calling foreverAustralianJ7._

I really doubted Jessie would pick up, but you never know...

"Skylar?" Jessie wasn't even asleep, by the looks of it, she was doing homework.

"Hi Jess!"

"Oh my Gosh! You look horrible!" Jessie closed the text book next to her and used the pen she was holding to put her hair up in a bun.

Skylar sighed. "I know. I'm sick. It sucks." Jessie pouted.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate being sick." Skylar nodded. "So, who's that? Or do I have to guess." Skylar glanced back at me, almost looking as if she had forgotten I was there.

"Oh, he's taking care of me while I'm sick." I raised an eyebrow at her, but Skylar was focused on the screen.

Jessie on the other hand, was focusing on me.

"Is he one of those cute, buff guys you were talking about," Jessie whispered, leaning closer to the screen. I could feel Skylar's body temperature rising.

"Jessie! Whispering on camera doesn't make things quiet!" Jessie laughed, leaning back in her chair.

"I know." She smiled. "Nice to meet you Brady." How did she know it was me? I know Skylar had talked about me, but never about what I looked like...

Skylar groaned, putting her head in hands.

"Oh Jessie," she muttered, still not looking up.

"Nice to meet you too Jessie," I answered when Skylar didn't say anything else.

"So, what exactly did you do to get Skylar to break down? I've known her for eleven years, and I've never seen her so happy..." Skylar sat up immediately.

"Okay, that's enough," she snapped. "Jessie, we will talk later." Jessie grinned.

"Okay! Brady too, right?" Skylar didn't answer, Jessie rolled her eyes. "Buhbye Sky, bye Brady!" Skylar signed out and slammed the laptop shut. Neither of us said anything for a while and Skylar refused to look at me.

"That was fun," I said at last. Skylar groaned.

"That was embarrassing!" She got off my lap, taking the laptop with her. I smiled, following her upstairs.

"Wasn't so bad."

"Yes it was! Why did I even... Ugh!" She threw the laptop onto her bed before sinking to the floor. I sat beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"What was so embarrassing about it?" She frowned.

"Everything? I don't know, now my whole anti-imprint plan is done." That shocked me.

"You had an anti-imprint plan?" She nodded.

"Yes or at least I told myself I did, but Kole was right."

"About what?" I was beginning to like Kole more and more.

"I am in love," she finally muttered. I took a deep breath.

"With who?" She glanced at me sharply.

"With you, stupid..." I grinned.

"I love you too." She rolled her eyes.

"I know _that_." She coughed suddenly. "Ugh, and I was holding out for so long." She leaned against me.

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon."

"I hope so..." We sat in the middle of her floor in silence for a while, until Skylar started coughing again.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, still coughing. I frowned; I really hated it when she was sick. I wouldn't be letting that happen again.

"I have a question," she said once she stopped.

"Shoot."

"You promise to answer?"

"I promise." I would do anything for her.

"What happened with you and Collin? And why is he avoiding me?" I sighed. Now that I thought about it, it was a really stupid fight.

I was frustrated, and I said some things I shouldn't have said. And right now, in this moment, I couldn't understand why I felt that way. I mean, everything was perfect now. I looked down at Skylar, she was shivering slightly and sweating a bit, but she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Correction, most beautiful and most impatient girl in the world.

"Well?" I laughed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to apologize right now." She grinned up at me.

"Really? Why?" I shrugged, taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Because I realized how pointless it is to fight with him. He's my best friend, practically my brother. Besides, I need him to help me catch up in English." Skylar punched me in the arm. I smiled, calling Collin.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." I could hear Danie in the background, demanding to know who was calling. "Shush Danie, look Brady, I'm sorry."

"I called to say the same thing. I'm sorry too."

"Really? What made you call?" I sighed.

"Skylar made me realize that there was no point in us fighting." There was silence on both ends of the phone.

"She said the "L" word, didn't she?" I laughed, he knew me well.

"Yeah, what made you call?"

"Danie threatened that if I didn't, she would for me. Apparently I seemed miserable without you." I smirked.

"You're such a girl." Skylar smacked me in the arm again. "What was that for?" She frowned at me.

"Don't use being a girl as an insult! It's rude."

"Sorry."

Collin laughed. "Look who got in trouble," he taunted.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Stop acting like such a girl. Ow! Danie!" I chuckled as Danie started yelling at Collin, basically saying the same thing that Skylar said to me. Except louder, and with more violence...

"Okay! I'm sorry! Gosh... Hey, Brady?"

"Yeah?"

"We're good now, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we're good." Collin sighed.

"Good, Danie was right I was kind of miserable without you." I sighed, I hated sappy moments.

"Me too, it's good to have you back bro."

"You too. I gotta go now; Danie's making me skip the rest of the day to go to Port Angeles. There's some sale or something." I glanced at Skylar; hopefully she didn't make me go shopping...

I laughed. "Have fun."

"Shut up, talk to you later." The line went dead and I turned to face Skylar.

"Are you guys' friends again?" I nodded and she grinned.

"Good!" I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around her. She was cold again.

"Why does it matter so much to you anyway?" She shrugged.

"Fighting with Collin made you sad; I don't like to see you upset." I smiled.

"So you do worry about me!" I smirked.

"Don't make me kick you out Brady." I laughed.

"I know you won't." She sighed.

"You're right; you're just too damn warm."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo ! End of the chapter, it wasn't too short, was it? Anyway, as promised, here's the interview. I only got one question, but that's okay, maybe we'll get more next time?(:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Kole, Skylar, Brady and Seth enter-<strong>

**Me: Hey guys, take a seat.**

**Brady: ...there aren't enough seats.**

**Me: Oh, well, Skylar won't mind sharing with you.**

**Skylar:*blushes* I guess not...**

**Brady: -sits with Skylar-**

**Me: Alright people, let's get down to business.**

**Seth: Wait, wait, wait. Who are you exactly? I mean, I know you write the story, but your name confuses me...**

**Me: *blushes* Oh, I'm not actually married to you (yet); it's just a screen name. Nothing to worry about.**

**Seth: Oh. *grins* Okay then, continue.**

**Me: Okay, our first question is from .clearwater (or Danie, not sure if your name will show up, sorry!).**

**Brady: Wait, Danie, as in Collin's Danie?**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, can I continue now?**

**Brady: *smirks* Sure, go ahead.**

**Me: *narrows eyes* **_**Will Seth be imprinting in this story?**_** Huh, I guess this question is kind of for me too, but what do you guys think? Should he?**

**Skylar: Yes! I can't wait until Seth imprints. He needs someone too.**

**Seth: Thanks Sky.**

**Kole: No, he's too young.**

**-Everyone stares at Kole-**

**Me: Kole, you realize Brady and Collin are both younger than Seth, right?**

**Kole: *sighs* Yeah, but he's too immature.**

**Seth: Am not!**

**Brady: I agree with Skylar, he's been alone for too long. Even Paul imprinted.**

**Seth: *pouts***

**Me: Okay, enough of making Seth feel bad. Besides, you have Danie and I *winks* and all the other Mrs. Seth Clearwater's of the world.**

**Brady: Wait, isn't Danie Collin's imprint?**

**Me: She is, in the story, but not in real life.**

**Brady: *frowns***

**Me: Never mind! Danie, I'm still thinking about it, maybe. (:**

**Skylar: Can we move on now? Seth looks really uncomfortable...**

**Seth: *nods***

**Me: Okay then, (impatient people), next question. This question is from no one.**

**Brady: What?**

**Me: There are no more questions.**

**Brady: Are you serious? That's so lame...**

**Me: Hey! Obviously, people are busy!**

**Brady: Or they don't like you...**

**Skylar: Brady! I'm sorry Alexis; he can be insensitive at times. *hits Brady* Say sorry.**

**Brady: Sorry...**

**Me: *sniffs* Apology accepted.**

**Kole: Can we leave now?**

**Me: *nods* Thank you for coming!**

**Brady: Whatever. *leaves***

**Skylar: Thank you for having us! He'll be better behaved next time. Or, at least I hope he will... *leaves***

**Kole: Seeya Lex.**

**Me: Bye Kole! (Kole biased^^)**

**Seth: That was fun, you know minus the whole embarrassing part... Bye Alexis. *grins***

**Me: *swoons* Byeee Seth!**

**Seth: *leaves***

**Me: Alright, I guess that's it. I only got one question, but that's okay. Hope you guys liked the interview and chapter! Review ?(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight Saga**_**. Although, a few of these characters are mine. Like Kole! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<br>**

Brady had just brought me home from the hospital. After spending half the night begging, I finally convinced him to take me.

I was feeling perfectly fine. I didn't get cold, and my coughing was down to just a few a day. Plus, the pain in my chest had disappeared days before.

Brady, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. He told me that he wouldn't let me leave the house until a doctor gave me the okay. Which was really unfair because to see a doctor; I would have to leave the house. But eventually, I got him to take me. It was incredible what puppy dog eyes, pouting and threats to cry can accomplish.

"Okay Skylar, you're healed. What are you going to do all day?" Sadly enough, the first thing that came to mind was homework. I didn't actually have any; so thankfully, I didn't say it out loud.

It was Friday, and school was a long time ago. I had nothing to do.

So much for freedom...

I shrugged. "I don't know." Brady sighed, lying back in my bed. Over the past few days, Brady had really settled down into his boyfriend role. He was always around me, not that I was complaining. And he always seemed to know exactly what I wanted. He was so in tune with me, it was kind of scary.

"I have an idea, but first, I have a question." I sat at the foot of my bed, crossing legs.

"What it is it?" Brady sat up, smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I frowned to hide my shock. Girlfriend? I'd never been someone's girlfriend before.

I looked down, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes." I looked up at Brady's grinning face.

"Of course you will." I smacked him in the arm. "Okay, another question." I raised an eyebrow at him. What could he possibly want now?

"Shoot."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Now?" He nodded, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Unless, you don't want to be alone with me..." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm alone with you now, aren't I?" Brady raised his eyebrows at me, leaning closer.

"Yeah, but your mom and Brent are here. It would be suicide to try anything now." Brady smirked again as my heart reacted to his proximity. I didn't answer at first; I was trying to reorganize my thoughts. It didn't help when Brady started to trace my scar with his finger tips, his touch sending shivers through my arm.

"Please stop that," I managed to mutter. Brady only chuckled, not stopping at all.

"I will, once you say yes." I scowled.

"Fine, I'll go out with you." Brady smiled, releasing my arm. He kissed my forehead before moving away from me.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes again, getting off my bed. I glanced at the clock, it was 10:30. Where could he possibly take me at this time? And how would he get me out of the house with Brent watching?

"Where exactly are we going?" Brady smiled.

"Somewhere." I sighed.

"That's _so_ helpful. How am I supposed to change if I don't know where we're going?" Brady laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed into his chest. He always knew how to shut me up.

"You look fine, it's not like we're going anywhere fancy." I frowned. I was still wearing what I wore to bed. A purple tank top and denim short shorts. I was not going out in this, at this time.

"I'm not going outside like this," I told him firmly. Brady pulled away.

"I like what you're wearing." I blushed.

"I'm going to get cold," I muttered, looking down.

"Not when you're with me all night." I bit my lip. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you bring a jacket." I scoffed.

"Like that's going to help." I sighed. "Fine, let's go." Brady smiled, taking my hand. It still felt weird to hold someone's hand. I wasn't used to being touched in a way that wouldn't end up being dangerous.

Of course, Brady had made sure to prepare me more for the second time he held my hand. He kept me away from any dangerous objects that I may use to harm him. He found every bottle of pepper spray in the house and threw them out. In dumpsters in Forks.

In the end, it was all unnecessary; I didn't try and kick him or anything. Although, I did dig my nails into his skin. It was instinct, I apologized after wards...

"What's going on?" I stopped dead on the stairs. How could I have forgotten about Brent so quickly?

"We." Brady put his arm around my shoulders, leading me down the stairs. I kept my eyes safely on the ground. "Are going on a date."

"Now?" I winced. Here we go.

"Yeup," I could hear the smile in Brady's voice.

"Do you know what time it is?" I could also hear the anger in Brent's.

"I know, it's late, but I'll take care of her. She'll be fine." Brent scoffed. I almost did too.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Brady let go of my shoulder. I looked up immediately. This couldn't be good.

"Look, that was my mistake. I know it's my fault she got sick. I know that you'll probably blame it on me for as long as you live. I get that, I understand that you want to protect her. But I do too, and you'll just have to start trusting me." Brent glared at him and Brady glared right back. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat. Both of them turned to look at me.

"Sorry, but if we want to get anywhere, we're going to have to leave soon." Now Brent was glaring at me.

"You're not going anywhere." I sighed.

"Brent, I know you don't want anything to happen to me. I know you promised both me and yourself that you would protect me. But," I put my hand in Brady's locking my gaze with my brothers, "You don't have to do that alone anymore."

Brent's expression stayed neutral as he gazed at me.

"You're not going anywhere," He repeated in an almost monotone voice.  
>So much for the nice approach.<p>

"Brent," I tried again, but he cut me off.

"Skylar, as long as mom is sick and she can't stop you, what I say goes. And I say you are not going anywhere with him." I clenched my teeth against the string of profanities trying to break loose.

"Brent, I do not have to listen to a word you say." Brent growled, stepping forward so he was in my face.

"As long as you live under this roof, yes, yes you do." My eyes narrowed at him.

"You know what Brent? I'm going and you can't stop me. Do you know why?" I led a dumbstruck Brady to the door. I picked up my shoes, jacket and keys before opening the door.

Brent grabbed my hand, turning me to face him. He was furious with me, and what I was about to say would only make things worse.

I tore my hand away from his grip, making sure every drop of anger entered my next words.

"You are not my father." I slammed the door in Brent's shocked face, practically running after Brady.

"Even though I know you'll get in _a lot _of trouble for saying that." Brady paused to lift me into his truck. "That was pretty hot." I giggled as he kissed my cheek.

I made sure I was buckled in before Brady could start the truck. I was getting better at not bouncing around like a maniac when it started.

"You ready?" I nodded, preparing myself for the worst. It surprised me when I heard the rumbling of the engine and I didn't start bouncing up and down in my seat. I looked at Brady, surprised.

He smiled.

"I asked Jake to fix it." Brady shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"You go it fixed, just for me?" He nodded, pulling out of the driveway. I smiled. "That was really sweet of you." Brady shrugged again, keeping his eyes on the road.

I smiled, looking away. I must be pretty important for Brady to actually fix the truck. He loved this thing.

I pulled my legs up on the seat, turning to look at Brady again. Being in here always made me feel so small.

"So, will you tell me where we're going now?" Brady chuckled, shaking his head. I pouted. "Why?" Brady glanced at me.

"Have you ever heard of a surprise before?" I scowled and tried to look outside my window. It was too dark out to really see anything. I really had to start eating more carrots.

"Please?" Brady shook his head again, smiling.

"Nope." I sighed, staring out the window again.

"Fine."

"Skylar?" I looked at him again. "You said something about a promise to your brother. And what you said about your dad..." I looked away again. "He's a sensitive subject, isn't he?" I nodded. "You don't have to talk about him, if you don't want to." I didn't answer. I wasn't sure if I should. I knew that I would have to tell him eventually, but some part of me kept saying that he might not love me anymore if he knew about my past.

"He's the one who told me about werewolves," I said finally, breaking the silence. I glanced at Brady, he was watching me. "He's Quileute, he _was _a wolf too. He imprinted on my mom. That's how I knew about imprinting and werewolves." Brady nodded.

"So, the imprint didn't work out?" I nodded, glancing at him fearfully.

"They got divorced and my dad took me with him." This was the most I had called that man _dad _since I was six.

"So why'd you come here then? I mean, I'm glad you did, but Australia sounds like a really cool place to live." I nodded, ignoring the moisture suddenly coming into my eyes.

"It was..." I glanced outside again. "Shouldn't we be there already?" I looked at the speedometer to find out we have been going thirty miles an hour this whole time.

Brady shrugged, speeding up slightly.

"It's not like it's going to close," he muttered. "You didn't answer my question." I looked down, quickly wiping at my eyes.

"My mum asked me to come," I whispered.

"And you just left?" I nodded. We really should have arrived by now. "Why?" I sighed again. What was with all the questions?

"He was beating me, okay? And I hated him for it, but I had no where to go. I only told Jessie and I couldn't go to her place. He would just find me. Mum and Brent were too far away, so I endured it. For eleven years." I wiped at my eyes again and was surprised to find I wasn't crying. I guess I had run out patience and tears when it came to this subject. I was just tired of it; I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"I'm sorry." I stared at Brady. His hands were shaking around the steering wheel.

"I'm fine. At least now I am." Brady smirked at me, his shaking lessening.

"And that's because of me, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, because of Kole, obviously." Brady growled. "Kidding." Brady shook his head.

"Don't joke with that. I always come first."

"Ooh, possessive much?"

"No, I just..." Brady frowned at me. "I don't want to lose you to someone else." I rolled my eyes again.

"Don't worry, you're my one and only." Brady grinned.

"Good." He took the keys out of the ignition. I hadn't even noticed we stopped.

"We're here? Really? You're not just messing with my head?"

"Very funny." He got out of the truck and I unbuckled myself. Brady opened the door for me and helped me out. "Close your eyes."

"You're joking."

"I'm not, just do it." I sighed, but closed my eyes. Brady put his hands on my shoulders leading me forward. I took seventeen steps before Brady's hands suddenly disappeared.

I stopped immediately.

"Brady?"

"Open your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahaha! I am soo mean... But I have a very good reason for stopping! I don't actually know what they're date is going to be exactly... If you have an idea, tell me! Seriously, or it's going to end up being lame...<strong>

**Anyway, I've got 28 more days till school ! Or 27, not actually sure when school starts...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review ?(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I asked three of my closest friends to help me with this date thing and this is what we came up with. Thank you Ileanna, Aarti & Rachel for the help ! And thanks Danie for helping them think in the whole 'something important to Brady' direction! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight Saga**_**.**

**Enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

We were on a vacant bridge over a river. In the middle of the bridge there was a table for two. Brady was standing by the table, looking extremely nervous.

Brady had set up probably one of the most cliché dates I had ever seen.

I loved it.

"This is like one of the dates out of the movies." I walked over to him slowly. As I got closer, I noticed the little candles on the table. Everything was purple too, my favourite colour. I hadn't even told him that.

"It's not too un-original, is it?" I shook my head, still dazed by the perfection of everything.

"How did you even...? I could have sworn I said yes like half an hour ago." Brady smiled.

"I knew you would say yes. I mean, who would say no to me?" He smirked. "I started planning this days ago." Brady shrugged. "I wanted to do something special for when you could finally get out of the house." I looked around the bridge again, suddenly noticing the lights strung around us. I shook my head again, awed by how much time and effort this must have taken.

"You didn't have to do all this," I muttered still distracted by my surroundings.

"Is that a barbeque?" Brady smiled.

"I wanted to try and make it like home, but I don't know much about Australia..." I smiled, hugging him.

"It's perfect."

"Really? It's not too weird? Or too cold? I have a back-up plan if it's too cold." He still seemed nervous for a reason I couldn't come up with.

"It's not. I'm not cold... But why are we on a bridge? Just asking..." Brady smiled, leading me to the table.

"Apparently, this is supposed to be really romantic..."

"It is." Brady sighed in relief.

"Glad you think so. You know, my mom gave me the idea, I think you'll like her; you have the same taste in romance." Brady wrinkled his nose.

"Not the romantic type I'm guessing." He scowled at me.

"Obviously not. Just eat your food." I frowned down at the plate in front of me. It looked really good, all my favourite foods. Grilled chicken, fried rice and cookies. Lots and lots of cookies.

"Skylar." I looked up at Brady, he was frowning at me. "You haven't eaten all week, you must be hungry." I smiled.

"Did you make it?" He shook his head. "Okay, I guess its safe then." I picked up my fork gingerly, waiting for Brady to get it.

"Oh haha, very funny." We ate in silence for a few minutes before I heard Brady's fork hit his plate.

I looked up, surprised.

"You're done." He nodded. "You're joking." Brady laughed, shaking his head.

"You're not done." I frowned.

"No, I'm not a freakish eater like you."

"Not my fault you like the freakish type." He winked and I pushed my food away from myself.

"Okay, you grossed me out."

"Aw, but you're almost done!" Brady pouted, eyeing the food.

"You'll eat it." He looked away.

"Okay, you're right." He took the plate and was finished in two minutes flat. I sighed.

"Okay Mr. Romance," He scowled. "Now what?" Brady smiled again, reaching under the table and pulling out a stereo.

"Now," He smirked, "we dance." He stood up, pressing play on the stereo. I had no idea what was playing, but it sounded classical. There were pianos and violins and it didn't sound very upbeat at all.

I shook my head stubbornly when he held his hand out to me.

"Don't make me make you get up." I shook my head again, a bit more hesitant.

Brady smirked.

"You asked for it." He took my hand and literally pulled me out of the chair.

"You suck." I frowned, but I still let Brady sway us back and forth to the music. He only laughed, running his fingers through my hair.

"Not my fault you like people who suck." I sighed, leaning into him. I stopped listening to the music after a while, content with listening to his heart beat. I could stay like this forever.

"Is this what you always dreamed your first date would be like?" I looked up at Brady. I had never dreamed of a first date or any dates at all. I had never dreamed of having a boyfriend either.

"No, but if I did, it wouldn't come close to this." Brady smiled down at me.

"So I'm not so bad at this romance thing after all." I shook my head, leaning on him again. "Good to know," he whispered, resting his chin on my head.

The music had stopped, but we stayed where we were.

"What time is it?" Brady sighed.

"Can't we stay for just a few more minutes," he pleaded when I tried to pull away. I frowned. Believe me, I wanted to, but I still had to apologize to Brent. And coming home at one really wasn't going to help.

"We can't, I have to go home." Brady pouted. "But we have to do this again. It was really wonderful Brady, didn't think you had it in you." He scowled.

"That's what Collin said." He smiled. "Let's get you home." I started walking back to the truck, but Brady picked me up bridal style after a few steps.

"What are you doing?" He laughed, putting me in the truck.

"I'm being helpful." I sighed.

"Please warn me next time you want to be 'helpful'." Brady grinned for a brief second, causing my heart to skip a beat. He rarely ever genuinely smiled at me.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Romance." I blushed, looking away.

"Don't you have to clean up?" He shook his head.

"I closed the bridge off until tomorrow night." I raised my eyebrows.

"You own the bridge?"

"Why? Will I be sexier if I did?" Brady started the truck, still smiling. I took a deep breath; staring out the window and watching the bridge disappear.

"Possibly."

"Then I do." I scoffed.

"Sure you do..."

"I do! My dad left it for me after he..." Brady frowned. "My dad bought it, he gave it to me kind of like a last gift."

"Oh." I felt bad for bringing up the subject of his father now.

"Yeah, that's how my mom knew about it. He proposed to her there you know." Brady glanced sideways at me. I made sure I had the right mixture of surprise and awe in my expression.

"That is really romantic. Why didn't any of that romance transfer to you?" I pouted. Brady laughed.

"Well, one, my mom never liked romance so I kinda grew up hating it. Two, my dad never really had the chance to teach me about that stuff." He glanced at me again. It must have been pretty obvious that I was dying to know what happened to his dad, because Brady was smirking at me. He didn't say anything though, not until he pulled up in my driveway.

"Hey, how come it took so long to get there and it took like five minutes to get back?" I frowned. Brady shrugged.

"My dad died when I was four. I don't really remember him. My mom talks about him a lot though..." I looked down.

"I'm sorry." Brady shrugged.

"Don't be." He smiled. "Do you want me to come inside with you?" I bit my lip.

Bringing Brady with me might make Brent angrier. Then again, having him as back up would be extremely useful...

"Yes, please." Brady shook his head at me.

"Don't be scared of him, he wouldn't hurt you." I nodded absently. I didn't know why I was so scared all of a sudden. It was only Brent. The worse he could do was make Brady mad...

"Okay, let's go."

"You make it sound like we're going to war or something," he muttered, walking behind me.

I reached for the doorknob.

"Wait!" I turned to stare at Brady.

"What?"

"I have to end this date right first." He smiled. What was he talking about? "Good night kiss?" he reminded me when it became pretty obvious I had no idea what was going on.

"Oh!" I blushed. "Oh."

"Mhm." Brady smiled as he leaned down towards me excruciatingly slow. I got on my tops eventually when I got bored of waiting. I got kissed for the second time in my life that night.

"Okay, can we go now?" Brady nodded, wrapping his arm around my waist. I opened the door slowly, praying that Brent was already asleep.

"Skylar." I winced. So much for being asleep.

"Hey Brent." I smiled at him.

"You can go now Brady." Brady looked down at me before shaking his head.

"I think I'll stay." Brent growled, but not a regular 'Brent is mad' growl, it sound more animal-like. Like that guy, Sam's, growling. Or Brady's, or Collin's, even Seth sounded like that...

"It would be wiser if you went home." Brady looked at me again.

"Nope, I am most definitely staying." Brady smirked at my brother, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. Oh no. "Unless you want to make me?" Brent growled again, and started shaking.

I sighed, stepping forward to calm Brent. But Brady stopped me.

"Not this time." he whispered, watching Brent calmly yet hesitantly.

"Nothing's going to happen," I assured him, "he's not like you guys." Brady chuckled.

"Not like us at all, but close enough." I frowned. What did he mean close enough? My brother did not turn into a giant wolf.

A loud ripping followed by the most chilling howl filled the house. I whirled around to stare at what had been my brother.

That's what he meant by close enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da ! :D<strong>

**Done ! Sorry if the date part (and the chapter in general) was a bit short... I really ran out of ideas, I may re-write it later on though if I have the chance...**

**I know that some people have figured out what's going on with Brent... Was I too obvious with it? O.o**

**Anywhoo, thank you again to all those who helped me think of the whole bridge thing!**

**Review ?(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I've been sick all week, which has had its' good and bad points.**

**Bad: I have to take tons of medicine every morning before heading to volunteering so I won't get the little children sick, it sucks trying to sleep with a stuffy nose and I have no idea what I'm doing/saying half the time (Sorry if some things in this chapter don't make sense... Luckily, I wrote out a draft before getting sick, but you never know...).**

**Good: more time to write! Since I'm sick, my mom has been going really easy on me. So I don't get yelled at for spending hours on the computer! Yay!**

**Anywhoo, enjoy the next chapter !(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight Saga**_**. But I do own the Bronson's, Jessie & Kole ! And anyone else I may have forgotten. O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I'm dreaming." She turned and looked desperately at me. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." I shook my head at her, but keep my eyes on Brent. New pack members had a tendency to lash out once they phased for the first time.

"I'm sorry Sky." she shook her head at me, turning to her brother.

"You were supposed to protect me, and all this time you were more dangerous than he ever was..." Her voice trailed off and her shoulders shook.

"Sky..." I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her and restrain her at the same time. But she shook my hands off, stepping away from me.

"No." Her voice cracked. "No, you lied to me. You've been lying to me my whole life." Brent took a step forward, his expression both hurt and determined.

"Skylar backed away, sobs shaking through her whole body.

"You lied," she muttered before running up the stairs and locking herself in her room.

I started after her, but stopped myself. She needed to be alone, I knew her long enough to know that. Besides, I needed to deal with Brent first.

I took a deep breath before turning to her temperamental brother.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I grinned and Brent growled at me. "Oh, come on, you and I both know that I'm bigger and more experienced than you are. You wouldn't stand a chance." He barred his teeth at me, but seemed to calm down a bit.

"Alright, now that we're being civilized, I need to get you to Sam." Brent stared at me blankly. I sighed, glancing up the stairs.

"So you can phase back. Now hurry up, how long do you want your mom and sister to be alone?" Brent grunted, but headed for the back door.

He was so short, he fit through it easily. I had to keep myself from laughing; that was pretty sad.

I barley fit though as a human. I guess that's what happened when you're only half Quileute...

I stopped walking after a few yards.

"You know your way from here. I'm going to head back and try and calm your sister." Brent growled at me, but ran off in the direction of Sam's. "You're welcome!"

He was pretty fast, but then again, he was a light-weight.

I could still hear Skylar crying when I walked in the back door. I could also hear Mrs. Bronson at her door, trying to get Skylar to let her in.

"Mrs. B, you're supposed to be in bed." She glared at me, coughing. Her eyes were red, she had been crying too.

"I need to talk to her. She wasn't supposed to find out like this..." I put my hands on her shoulders, leading her back to her room.

"Stressing out about this won't make you better. I'll talk to Skylar, she'll be fine. She just needs to get used to it." Mrs. B was hesitant, but she got back in bed.

"Brent went to Sam?" I nodded and she sighed.

"Thank you." I nodded, slowly closing the door.

Now, how to get to Skylar... I could beg? Or get a crowbar... Oh! Her window was still open...

"Brady?" Her voice was hoarse and shaky. "Could you come in please?" The door unlocked and opened.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head, walking backwards and sitting down on her bed heavily.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I sat down beside her, lifting her into my lap. She was still shaking, trying to hold back tears.

"He didn't know what he was. None of us did. He's been shaking like that since the third grade. He phased for the first time tonight." Skylar sighed.

"It's because mom's from Australia. We're not full Quileute."

"He didn't know, I guess something must have happened that finally made him angry enough to..." I stopped, she was crying again.

"Oh my gosh! It' all my fault! If I had just listened to him, this wouldn't have happened! He wouldn't have, and I wouldn't have..." She was crying so hard now she couldn't speak anymore with losing her breath. And she said she didn't cry very much.

I tried to calm her down, but I'm completely useless when people start crying.

"Skylar, he'll be fine. It was bound to happen eventually." She continued crying, seeming unaffected by my words. "Think about it this way, because of you it didn't happen somewhere public. No one will know about this except the pack and us." I sighed. "Skylar, you need to breathe." She tried, and ended up getting the hiccups.

I groaned. Now what? I was extremely bad at this stuff...

"Skylar." The hiccups continued. "Skylar, you need to listen to me." She looked up at me with big, glassy eyes. She looked so hurt and betrayed.

"I can't explain anything else to you, it's not my place. But you have to know that he would never hurt you. Not on purpose, he had no idea." Skylar nodded, but tears continued to spill from her eyes. He bottom lip quivered, but she bit down on it, to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't cry." She frowned at herself. I hugged her closer to me, moving her hair out of her face.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. My mom reacted the exact same way when I phased." Skylar smiled.

"Really?" I nodded, playing with her hair.

"Except she didn't have anyone to hold her." Silence filled the room, my sentence hanging in the air. "Speaking of mom's, I think you have to talk to yours." Skylar didn't answer for a while. She just took my hand and started playing with my fingers. Her hand looked so small and fragile in mine.

"You're right, but I'm afraid of what she'll say." She laughed a little. "There's going to be a lot of tears." Skylar sighed, letting go of my hand. "I'll go, but first, I want to ask you something." I nodded, suddenly cautious.

"You knew about Brent this whole time. Why didn't you tell me?" She didn't seem mad, but one look in her eyes told me that there _was _a wrong answer.

"Hearing it from me, and not form Brent, would have made everything worse, wouldn't it?" Skylar seemed to consider that for a second, before she nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." She got up, wiping at her eyes. She kissed my cheek. "Thank you." I nodded, watching her leave.

Now I had to talk to Brent before he could talk to Skylar. He needed to have his story straight.

**SPOV**

"Mum?" I knocked on her door hesitantly.

"Come in." Mum was in a sort of quarantine. She had the flu, and she really didn't want us catching it.

I sat at the foot of her bed, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" She rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"I was doing fine, until I heard you two fighting downstairs." I looked down. We weren't supposed to stress mum out unnecessarily.

According to her doctor, stress would only make her condition worse. He wouldn't tell us why though, which I was still upset about.

"I'm sorry." Mum shook her head.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have allowed him to keep it from you for so long. I just didn't want to upset him..." She looked at me with a love I had only really seen from one person. I still wasn't used to it.

"I didn't want and trace of that part of us in our family."

I nodded, suddenly understanding something. "That's why you don't like Brady." Mum frowned at me, gesturing for me to go sit beside her.

I did, and she lifted the blanket over me, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I do like him, he makes you happy. I don't like the way he's going about it though." I nodded.

"You told him, about dad?" Mum didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Skylar, for all those years that he shut you up in that house. I'm sorry for how every time we visited, we were so happy and you were living in hell. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She pulled me closer to her ribcage, and I gently hugged her side. She seemed so breakable.

"I forgive you. And Brent too I guess, he was just looking out for me. Besides, you guys took me in even though you knew how broken I was physically and emotionally. You loved me even though I was determined to block you out of my life." I looked up at my mother, already sensing the tears that were coming.

This woman had given birth to me, fought for me when no one else would.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, I should be thanking you." I hadn't even noticed I was crying until mum used the comforter to wipe my tears.

"I haven't seen you cry since you were four." She smiled at me and we both ended up crying and laughing together. "I wish I had been there to see you grow up," she muttered, patting down my ahir.

"Trust me; I still have a lot of growing up to do. You haven't missed much." mum grinned.

"Good! Now, you're brother should be getting home soon, and you need to talk to him." I nodded, getting off the bed.

"Thank you mum, for everything."

"No, thank you. Now go." I closed the door softly behind me. Well, I guess I was contaminated now. I hope Brady didn't mind staying another week...

Brady wasn't in my room or in the living room. I was about to check the kitchen when the back door suddenly slammed shut.

I froze where I was, and so did Brent when he saw me.

"Brady had to go to, uhm, work. He said he'll be back later." I nodded and Brent headed to his room.

I followed.

"We need to talk." Brent stopped, causing me to run into him. He caught me before I fell backwards.

He felt just as warm as Brady.

"About what?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just..." I frowned at the ground.

"Yeah, I know. Confused. I'm supposed to be your safe, older brother." Brent shrugged.

"See, that's the thing, you still are my safe, over-protective, annoying, older brother." Brent scowled.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I laughed, nodding.

"But you're still Brent, just a bit less fragile." Brent scoffed.

"I wasn't exactly fragile before." but he smiled, pulling me to his side and ruffling my hair.

"Not the hair," I complained, pulling away.

"Don't worry, it looked pretty bad already." I glared at him and Brent grinned. "Oh, and I'm sorry too, for not telling you earlier. I didn't want you to be afraid of me. He shrugged.

"Ha, yeah right. Like I'd ever be afraid of you. I'm pretty tough if you don't know."

"Yeah, I do. And I never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud to have you as a little sister. You've been through a lot, and you went through it alone." He smiled.

"Thank you." I punched him the arm. "And I'm pretty glad I have you as an older brother. I mean, who needs a pony when I have you?" It took a few seconds for his confused expression to become a trifle angry."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." I frowned.

"School?" The word sounded foreign to me.

Brent nodded. "Tomorrow is Monday Skylar, you have school." I sighed. Since when did Brent seem so eager for me to go to school? If I remembered correctly, mum still thought he drove me to school. Therefore he still had to wake up early...

Weirdo.

Mumbling to myself, I slowly made my way back upstairs.

"Night Brent!" He grunted in reply and then his bedroom door slammed shut. I rolled my eyes, walking into my room.

Brady was in his/my sleeping bag when I walked in.

" Is everything okay?" I nodded, jumping onto my bed face first. I sighed into my pillow, before turning my head sideways so I could look at Brady. He was sitting up, so we were almost at eye level with each other.

He smiled.

"We have school tomorrow," I reminded him, lying back in my bed.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" He pouted.

"Oh really? In that case, good night then." I pulled my blanket over my head, and it stayed there for a few seconds before Brady pulled it back again.

"Don't hide that beautiful face from me." I rolled my eyes, trying to pull my blanket back up. Brady stopped me again. "I'll let you sleep, I promise." Brady smiled again, turning around and opening the window.

I frowned at him, but didn't ask. It was two in the morning. There was school tomorrow and I needed to sleep. Kole would be pissed if he had to wait for me.

I waited until I heard Brady snoring before I got up and gently closed the window. I did not need to get sick again. He would live. Besides, he would eventually realize that the t-shirt he was wearing was keeping in heat. Once he got rid of it, he and I would both be satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Aright people, I know, I know, school's starting soon (25 Days Left For Me!). For some people, it already started ! D: (I'm <strong>_**extremely **_**sorry to hear that...)**

**So it's okay if you don't have time to review, I understand. But a review now would mean even **_**more**_** to me. So, if you can...**

**Review ?(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Brady and Brent were both gone when Kole finally arrived in my driveway.

"Sorry I'm late." Kole looked flustered and half awake when I got in his car.

"That's okay." I frowned. "What's with you?" Kole sighed as pulled out of the driveway.

"Next time you get sick, let me stay at you house too, kay?" I smiled, thinking of that situation. Brady, Brent and Kole, all in the same house, for a week. That would be fun...

"Why?"

"Leah heard some stuff going around at school and she got...protective." He winced. "The whole school knows about us now... I always knew there was a reason I didn't talk to people. Too much stress." He shook his head.

I smiled. "Congratulations!" He glared at me. "Sorry." That must have been really rough for him. A whole week of people questioning him, and suddenly speaking to him after all those years.

"Not your fault." Kole turned to smirk at me. "I heard you tried to stop the rumours." I groaned.

"Seth?" Kole nodded. "Well at least Brady has been with me all week, he doesn't know." Kole scoffed, pulling into a parking space at school

"Not yet." I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car.

It was freakishly sunny today, so I was finally able to wear some of my summer clothes. Including my t-shirts.

My scar had become a part of me now. At times, I was even kind of proud to show it to people.

"Hey _girlfriend_." I sighed as Brady's warms arms wrapped around my waist. Seth had already gotten to him.

"Hey."

"So, you made us official with everyone else before you did with me." He paused turning me around to face him. "I don't know if I should be offended or happy." He kissed my forehead before taking my hand and kissing the scar there too.

Kole had already disappeared, so Brady and I walked to the school alone. As we entered the school, I spotted Kole with Leah and a few of her friends.

Poor Kole. I guess I would just have to text him later.

"So, we're ditching today." I slammed my locker shut, glaring at Brady. Our first day back, and he wanted to ditch?

"I'm not ditching, we have too much catching up to do." Brady only shrugged, opening his locker. "Do you _want_ to graduate?" Brady shrugged again, smiling to himself.  
>" I have to be somewhere, and I wanted you to come with me. But if school's that important to you..." I bit my lip. I hated guilt trips.<p>

School was important to me. Without an education, I didn't have anything. Or at least, I would have had nothing...

"Fine, but if Brent finds out..." Brady grinned taking my hand again.

"Don't worry, he's got his first patrol today, he won't be back for a while."

"Let me tell Kole I'm leaving, and then we can go.  
>Brady seemed hesitant, but he let me lead him to Kole's locker.<p>

I couldn't see him at first, there were too many people. But eventually, I was able to see his panicked brown eyes staring desperately at me as he was crowded by what looked like the whole senior class.

I think I laughed for a good two minutes while Brady pulled Kole out of the crowd.

"Leah's friends?" Kole nodded in reply to Brady's question. Brady patted his shoulder sympathetically while I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry Koley, but you looked so scared." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing again. "Okay, I came to tell you I'm leaving. I guess I don't need a ride home?" I looked to Brady for confirmation and he nodded.

Kole sighed. "I don't think there's any point in me asking to tag along." He glanced behind him and straight into Leah's piercing gaze. "Have fun?" I frowned.

"Can't we take him?"

"Sorry, we have to go." I hugged Kole quickly before he was pulled back into the crowd. Leah waved cheerfully as we left. I had a feeling she was enjoying her boyfriends misery a little too much.

"I feel so bad!" Brady shrugged.

"It would've happened anyway." He was right, but still! Poor Kole!

I wasn't really paying attention as Brady drove off of school property. The signs were going by too fast for me to read them. It was until I realized that we had left La Push; that I snapped back to reality.

"How far are we going?" Brady smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Almost there." I could see his truck parked on a street a few blocks away.

We weren't in La Push anymore, and as far as I could tell, we were barely in Forks.

Brady parked behind his truck before getting out of the car. I followed, looking around me curiously.

Brady took my hand and led me across the street, towards a cemetery.

A cemetery?

Brady and I walked past tombstone after tombstone; each one creeping me out more than the last.

Eventually, Brady started to slow down. He walked us up beside a woman in her early forties. She was kneeling in front of a large tombstone.

_Kristopher Campbell. Father. Husband. Hero._

I glanced up at Brady, tears already forming in my eyes.

What was with me and crying this week?

"Mrs. Campbell?" My voice sounded weird after the long silence.

The woman looked up, slightly startled.

"Oh, Brady, and you must be Skylar." She got up, wiping her hands on her jeans. "It's nice to finally meet you." I shook her outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Mrs. Campbell glanced at Brady before slowly walking back the way we had come.

I stared after her until I was sure she couldn't hear us anymore.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Brady smiled, but his eyes were on the stone.

"You wanted to know about my father." He gestured towards the tombstone. "He died five years ago today. Saving my life." He took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket/ He pulled out a rusty locket, placing it carefully in front of the grave.

I watched him with watering eyes.

Brady looked up at me, amused.

"I thought you said you didn't cry." I wiped at my eyes, glaring at him

"I guess I lied." Brady smiled, taking my hand. He led me to a nearby tree, sitting down. I hesitated for a half a second before sitting down next to him.

"There was a building in Port Angeles scheduled for demolition. Everyone was going down there to see it get blown up. Collin and I convinced my dad to take us too." Brady stopped, his eyes locked on the grave.

"Some older kids were there, from the high school. There dared is to go get a piece of the building before it was destroyed. Collin was smarter than I was; he just picked up a pebble from around the site. I just had to be a show-off." I took a deep breath, seeing the story as Brady told it.

"I was already quarter of the way up the building when the countdown started. No one but Collin knew I was up there. And there was no way I would be able to climb down in time. Collin must have told my dad, because the next thing I knew, there was a wolf scaling the wall after me." I gasped, staring at Brady. But he was staring at the tombstone, his eyes almost eerily distant.

"He threw me off the building and into a tree. I lived; broke both my arms, but I lived. My dad phased back as the countdown started closing in on its end. He said he loved us and then the building exploded. I'll never forget that day. That image is going to be stuck in my head for life." Brady glanced at me.

"Collin found me in the tree and called the cops. I told them my dad was under the building, that they had to find him, but it was too late. He was crushed and it was all my fault. If my mom ever found out, she would never be able to look at me again." Brady's teeth clenched and he started to tremble.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Brady shook his head.

"It was my fault, not yours. You shouldn't be sorry."

"Brady, how long have you been telling yourself that?" He stared at me like the answer was obvious. "You can't keep living your life in guilt. It's over Brady, in the past and you can't go back in time. Maybe it was your fault, but I really doubt your father would want guilt to rule the rest of your life." Brady stopped shaking and smiled at me.

"I don't deserve you. I killed my father and fate still put you in my life."

"You didn't kill your father," I assured him. He nodded.

"I didn't kill my father," he repeated. "I guess we can go now, I know these graves are starting to creep you out. Thanks for coming with me." I smiled.

"That's what good girlfriends do." Brady got up and walked back to his father's grave.

"Hey dad, we're doing fine. Mom's finally starting to move on, and as for me." Brady glanced back at me. "I think the healing process is going to be moving a little faster now. Love you, miss you. Thank you." Brady turned around again, holding his arms out.

I didn't hesitate in getting up. I let Brady pick me up and sling me onto his back.

"If you _ever _tell anyone about what I said back there..." I laughed.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"good." Brady set me down in front of his car so I could get in.

We were on our way back to school, when my phone vibrated.

Who would be calling me now?

"Hello?"

"Skylar, you need to get home, now."

"Brent? I thought you were supposed to be on patrol."

"Forget that, you have to get home.  
>I paused. "Fine, I'm on my way." I hung up, turning to face Brady.<p>

"We have to go home." Brady nodded already changing course.

Brady couldn't pull into the driveway. For some weird reason, it was already full.

"Why is Sam here?" Brady asked himself, getting out of the car. I frowned, suddenly worried.

Something was wrong.

I tried to unlock the door quickly, but in my haste, I think I must have dropped my keys at least three times.

Brady eventually unlocked the door for me, smirking as he gave me my keys back.

I rolled my eyes; I didn't have time for that.

"Mum?" I rushed to her side. She seemed even sicker than this morning. And was it just me, or were there extra worry lines in her face? "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"They're in the kitchen."

I dumped my stuff on the floor by the door before walking into the kitchen.

Brent and Sam were both sitting on the same side of the island glaring at someone on the other side.

Brady growled beside me, seeing the person before I did.

"Brady, calm down. She's too close." Same kept his eyes on the visitor as he spoke.

I stepped further into the kitchen, bracing myself for the worse.

I backed away immediately; I would have kept going if Brady hadn't stopped me.

"You have to face him." I shook my head.

"You don't understand, you don't know what he's done..." Brady waited patiently for me to calm down.

"You need to. I'll be right there with you. Everything will be fine." I wanted to disagree, but Brady seemed so sure of himself.

So I let him take me back into the kitchen.

He stood up when we entered, glaring at Brady.

I took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?"

"I missed you.' I glared at him. He missed me, so he spent thousands of his precious dollars to come all the way down here to get his ass kicked? That made sense...

"Why are you here?" He sighed still glaring at Brady.

And then the father I had grown up with appeared. His eyes as cold and uncaring as his heart.

"I'm taking you home."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so school is starting (for me) in fifteen days. That royally sucks. And since I have volunteering every weekday, updates should either be arriving on weekends on the very beginning of the week. Like today!<strong>

**So, not sure how many of you read my Author's Note, but I'm thinking up another interview! So if you have any questions for me or the character (any of them), just leave them in a review or PM me.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review ?(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Only some of the characters and the plot of the this story belong to me.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"No, he can't stay here. He has to leave. Immediately." I paced back and forth in front of Sam and Seth. Sam wouldn't let me phase back. Something about a week's worth of patrol to make up...

"What I don't understand is why he came back..." Sam ignored yet again, just like he had been for the past hour or so.

I stopped, glaring into the trees and towards Sam's place. Sam had convinced Skylar's dad to stay there while he was in town. That, and I wasn't about to let him anywhere near Skylar.

"Does it matter? He's leaving." Sam stared at me.

"But it doesn't make sense for him to just come back for no apparent reason." I growled. Sam was thinking about this too much.

Who cared _why _he was here? He should just hurry up and leave before something bad happened to him.

"Sam, why are you so interested in why he's here? He hurt her, and I want him gone." Sam didn't yell at me like I expected him too. Instead, he got up and stood in front of me.

"There's something you're not telling me. Something that might help us figure out why he's here." I looked away, but I couldn't help but think of the story Mrs. B had told me.

"So that's why..." I looked back at Sam reluctantly, unable to hold back my curiosity.

"What?"

"That imprint was probably never broken, and I can't be sure, but somehow, when imprints have children, the imprint gets stronger." I raised my eyebrow at him.

Emily was still pregnant, how would he know?

"At least I _think _it does, I've never been so pulled to Em before, and it's only getting stronger the further along she is..." His eyes and mind both wandered back to the house.

"So what?"

"Mrs. B doesn't look very heartbroken. She never really did. Don't you think losing your imprint would make you a little bit sad?" I glanced at Seth and then back at Sam.

Seth was right, just _thinking _about losing Skylar drove me nuts with sadness and pain.

How did the Bronson's stay apart for so long and still go on with life?

"Maybe the imprint survived through their kids. Skylar coming here probably drove him over the edge. The imprint broke when she left, not when her mom did." I looked away. I didn't want to admit it, but Sam was probably right. But if he was right, that meant I felt bad for Mr. B.

It hurt me to even _think _about losing my imprint. It must be a million times worse to actually lose her.

But I wouldn't let him take Skylar away from me. So what if he needed her? I need her too.

"You know, he could just stay here..." I growled at Seth.

"No way, I am not going to let him anywhere near her again." Sam sighed.

"You two, just go do your patrol. I'll think of something." Seth and I both nodded, and Sam disappeared.

"Everything will be fine Brady. I mean, he can't just take her. The law won't let him." I nodded, Seth was right. He abused her; there was no way any sane person would rule in his favour.

Hopefully.

**SPOV**

"Sky?"

"Go away." Brent sighed outside of my door. It was locked; I had shoved a chair under the doorknob and pushed my dresser in front of it. I was still pretty mad at my brother for letting our father into out house. Because of him, no one would be getting in.

"Skylar, you've been in there for hours." Brent paused. "He's gone." I pulled my pillow over my head.

The fact that he had left the house didn't make me feel any better. He was still here. In La Push. A few minutes away from where I was right now.

He could find me. He always found me.

"He's still here. Make him leave," I muttered into my pillow, knowing Brent could still hear me.

"I can't, Sam won't let us do anything until he figures out what he wants.

"I took a shaky breath.

"He wants _me_.' My voice cracked.

"Skylar..."

"I want Brady." I sounded like a sulking child, but I didn't care. I was scared, and fro once, I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"He can't come right now." Brent sounded like he was taking to a two year old.

"Why?" I whined.

"He's working. Look, Skylar, I'm sure he'll be here the second he's free." My window suddenly slid open and Brady fell into my room.

I knew there was a reason I left it unlocked.

He stared up at me from the floor. We stared at each other for a few minutes before we both burst out laughing.

He sat next to me on my bed, pulling me into his side.

"How're you feeling?" I sighed.

"Suckish. Where is he?"

"At Sam's." Brady seemed mad about something.

"Did something happen at work?" He stared down at me.

"Work?" He frowned. "Oh, right, work. No. I just don't want him here. He may have a good reason, but you have a life here now. He can't take that away from you."

"A good reason? What good reason?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Just something Sam thought up..." he glanced at my barricaded door. "Have you left your room yet?" I shook my head and Brady sighed.

"He's not here Skylar and Brent's still downstairs. I know he's nothing compared to me, but come on. It's called settling for second best." I punched his arm.

"That's my brother you're talking about." Brady shrugged getting up. He pulled my dresser away from my door easily, placing it exactly where it had been before.

I frowned, that was kind of creepy.

But he ignored, removing the chair and unlocking my door. He held his hand out to me. I sighed, but took his hand.

"She emerged from her cave!" Kole smirked at me from the living room couch.

Brady had invited pretty much the whole pack over to my house.

This was taking over-protective, over-board.

"Hi Kole, guys." Only Seth got up and hugged me, the others were too busy with the TV.

"Are you okay Sky? I was going to bring cookies, but I wasn't sure what kind you liked..." I smiled.

"That's okay, and I'm fine Seth." Kole got up next to ruffle my hair.

"I've seen you look worse." I rolled my eyes.

"Was that a compliment?" Kole laughed, hugging me.

"Obviously. And you'd better cherish it, they don't come often." I rolled my eyes again. "How're you holding up?" I shrugged.

"I've been worse." Brady stiffened beside me. Kole and I both glanced at him.

"Maybe its better you don't talk about being worse," Kole whispered. I nodded, taking Brady's hand.

"Brady, they can all leave now." Everyone looked up.

"If you're sure..." I t took about thirty seconds for the living room to empty. Kole, Leah and Seth were the only ones to stay behind.

"Some brothers they are...Collin even left! Next time he asks for a favour, he's got something else coming..." Brady continued to talk to himself as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Skylar! Look who I found on Skype!" I walked towards Kole and his laptop slowly. Leah smiled at me as I approached.

"Oh my gosh! Skylar! I'm _so _sorry! I didn't even notice he left! And by the time I did, he was already practically there. And I felt so bad cause I know seeing him would ruin everything for you! I'm so, _so _sorry Sky! I feel so guilty, it's all my fault. I should have followed him. I should be there for you and-"

"Jessie. Calm down. I'm not as bad as you think." She eyed me skeptically.

"That's what you say, but your hair is telling me something else." I touched my hair self-consciously. Ugh, she was right. My hair probably looked like a haystack.

"Well, my hair is deceptive. Jessie, where are you?"

"Huh? Oh, you know me; I don't usually know where I am half the time. I just went out for a walk." Someone rang the doorbell before I could question her further.

"Hold on Jess." I ran to the door, feeling strangely excited. I didn't bother to look through the little peep hole thingy, I just swung the door open and almost died of surprise.

"Jessie!" She grinned at me, roughly shoving her laptop into her bag before tackling me in a hug.

"You have no _idea _how much I've missed you Skylar Bronson!" I laughed as she helped me up.

"I'm so glad you're here Jess." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are, you're in a crisis and I'm your best friend. It's only natural for you to need me."

"Aw, am I no longer needed?" I spun around. Seth, Leah and Kole were all watching us with the largest grins on their faces.

"Of course you are! Kole this is Jessie, my other best friend." They glared at each other.

"I was here first." Kole shrugged.

"I'm willing to share." he stuck his hand out. Jessie took it.

"He's good," she told me.

"Jess, this is Kole's girlfriend, Leah and her brother, Seth."

"Nice to meet you all." The words came out of her mouth, but her eyes said se wasn't really paying attention.

"Who are you looking for?" Jessie rolled her eyes at me, dumping her bag on the floor.

"Who do you think? Where's Brady?"

"Someone called?" I sighed.

"Jessie, this is Brady." Jessie smiled, looked up at Brady.

"You're much taller in person." Brady grinned.

"And you're much louder in person."

"So I've been told." Jessie turned to raise an eyebrow at me.

"He's cute, but he has an ego as big Australia..." She glanced at him then back at me. "Are you sure about him?"

"Jessie!"

"Just asking..." Kole laughed.

"I like her, she's fun." I groaned. Great, not only did my two best friends get along, soon they would be plotting against me. Wonderful.

"Enough of this, where is that father of yours?"

"Jessie, forget that. How did you get here?" She shook her head.

"Now, you and I both know there is no point in asking that. Where is he?"

"Why?" Seth asked, speaking for the first time. Jessie smiled at him.

"I called my uncle, he's a lawyer. He's gonna get you out of this."

"Uhm, Jessie, I don't think its going to be that easy." She frowned.

"Why now? It's not he's tied to you. That's your mom, remember?" I nodded, ignoring everyone else's staggered expressions.

"True, but we haven't even talked about going to curt..."

"Not yet, but don't worry, when you do, you'll be prepared."

"She doesn't need to be prepared. We're not taking this out of La Push." We all looked up as Brent entered the room.

"Oh Brently, nice to see _you_ again." Brent scoffed.

"Whatever." He looked at Brady. "You didn't tell them?" I looked at Brady too, he was glaring at Brent.

"Who told _you_?"

"Told us what?" I asked before Brent said something stupid.

Brady sighed, looking down at me.

"Sam may or may not have figured out why he's here." But I already knew why he was here. He wanted me to go back with him.

"Well what does this Sam person say is the reason?" I blinked, bringing myself back to reality. For a second I had forgotten Jessie was here.

"It's about the imprint..." Brady glanced at Jessie warily.

"She knows." Brent shook his head at me, then at Jessie. She stuck her tongue out at him before walking in front of Brady.

"If you don't tell why he's here in the next three seconds..." Her threat trailed off.

"Jessie." My voice was half-hearted. There was no stopping Jess when she wanted something.

"Sam thinks the imprint was never really broken, it lived through you and Brent. You know, your mom had half the imprint and he had the other. They were always connected cause you and Brent were." The room went silent as Brady's words sunk in.

"You're joking." Jessie was the first to speak, naturally.

"That's kind of romantic, in a twisted way." Leah moved closer to Kole as she spoke.

"It's not romantic. It's horrible. That's why mum is sick. The imprint is broken and it's hurting her..." I looked at Brady, horrified. "But I can't go back with him." Brady pulled me into his arms.

"I won't let him take you." I took a deep breath.

"But mum is sick because of this, how can I stay here when it's hurting her."

"He could stay here," Seth suggested.

"He could..." Brady groaned.

"Nope, no way. I'm not letting him stay here."

"I second that." I stared at my brother.

"Brent."

"No Skylar. He's going back, mom'll get better. I couldn't care less about him." I sighed.

They were right, he couldn't stay here. It would cause too much trouble. But what could I do? This was hurting my parents. But to heal them, I would have to hurt myself.

I looked up at Brady, he was watching me. I couldn't leave him. I wouldn't leave him. There had to be another way.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"You're joking, right Jess?" She shrugged.

"Just think about it, other than going to court, it's one of the only things I know you haven't done yet." I wanted to protest. Talking to my father was the _last _thing I wanted to do, but she had a point.

"Fine. Brady? Brent? Jessie? Come with me?" They nodded. "Kole, Leah, Seth, you guys wouldn't mind staying with my mum until we got back, would you?" Kole grinned.

"No problem, it'll be fun1 Right guys?" Neither of the Clearwater's answered.

"Don't worry; _I _won't ditch your mom." I smiled.

"Thanks Kole."

"Come _on _Sky! Let's go!" I picked up my shoes before rushing out the door.

Brady and Brent were already waiting in Brent's car.

"Sky?" I looked back at Jessie. "He imprinted on you, didn't he?" I nodded.

"How'd you know?" She shrugged.

"I'm your best friend! Besides, I've said it before. I've never seen you happier."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!(: I have ten more days until the first day of school . :( Hopefully that won't affect my updating... Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes ! Anywho,<strong>

**Review ?(:**

**PS: C: OMG ! That's so bad ! D: I didn't even think about that! Thank you so much for telling me, I guess I won't be mentioning Bella or Nessie anymore... Oh well, neither of them are really that important right now. Thanks again for noticing that mistake!(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"You know what?" I stayed in my seat as everyone else got out of the car. Brady turned around to frown at me, Jessie glared. "I think I'm going to stay here. You guys can go." I smiled. Jessie narrowed her eyes at me, advancing towards me.

"Oh no, you are coming inside." She unbuckled my seat belt and tried to drag me out of the car.

I shook my head stubbornly, gripping the seat. Brent sighed, playing with his keys.

"Skylar? I thought you wanted to do this?" I stared helplessly at Brady.

"No. _Jessie_ wanted me to do this. I just want _him _to leave." Jessie pulled again and I went flying out of the car. She slammed the door shut before I had time to pick myself off the ground.

"I wanted you to do this, because I know it will help you. Now come." I sighed, but let her help me up.

"Jess, if something bad happens..." She rolled her eyes, pulling me towards the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It'll all be my fault. I know. We've done this before." She rang the doorbell. Brady raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't ask." Brady shrugged and didn't ask, surprisingly enough.

"Yes? Oh, hi Skylar, Brady, Brent." Emily frowned at Jessie. "Who's this?"

"Hey Em, this is Jessie, friend from Australia." Emily grinned.

"Nice to meet you, I'm E-"

"Yeah, Emily, I got it. Nice to meet you too. Don't mean to be rude or

anything, but is Mr. Bronson here?" Emily stared dumbfounded at my best friend.

"Jessie! I'm sorry Emily; she's just a bit...I don't even know how to explain her." Emily shook her head.

"That's okay, Leah used to be something just like her. He's out back with Sam." She moved out of the way so the four of us could step in.

"I'm really sorry about her, really. She's just excited." I apologized again to Emily. She laughed.

"Really, it's fine! Now please go stop her before she says something to Sam." I looked around me, and sure enough, Jessie was gone.

"Right, thanks Em." She nodded and I left to find Jessie. I could feel more than hear my brother and Brady following.

"Jessie." She was already at the back door, trying to get past Sam. He looked up when he heard my voice.

"Is she yours?" I winced, but nodded.

"I am not an object mister! I am not hers nor anyone else's!" Jessie started pounding on Sam's chest, still muttering to herself. He looked at me pointedly.

"Now that sounds familiar." I jumped as Brady whispered in my ear. "How unoriginal." He shook his head at me before going to pick up Jessie around the waist. She was still punching the air until Brady set her down beside me.

Jessie cleared her throat, smoothing down her shirt.

"Jess, what are you doing?" She glanced at me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Muscle, could you _please _get out of my way?" I sighed; pushing Jessie into Brady's waiting arms. "Hey! What did I do? Sky, tell your boyfriend to let go!" I shook my head.

"Sorry Sam, we just wanted to speak to my dad, if that's okay." His eyes narrowed at me, then at Jessie.

"Fine, you have ten minutes." He moved away from the door, but I stayed where I was.

I knew I had to go out there, but my legs had other plans.

I turned the other way, and started walking back towards the front door. I could hear Jessie calling after me, but I ignored her. I couldn't do it.

I made it outside and to the car before I realized I didn't have the keys. Déjà vu washed over me as I started walking down the street.

"Skylar?" I kept walking.

"I can't do it. I won't do it." Brady grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"And I won't make you." He turned me around so I was facing him, but I kept my face hidden. I felt like such a coward. Once again, I had run away from my problems.

"Skylar, I should take you home, if you're not going to talk to him." I nodded, still looking down.

"Jessie's going to be mad," I muttered.

"Brent's trying to calm her down." I scoffed. Right, like _that _would work. Jessie did not like my brother.

"Yeah, trying." Brady stopped. I stopped too and looked up at him, confused.

"You and Jessie, you're best friends, right?" I nodded. "You told her about your dad." I nodded again and Brady continued walking.

"Why?" He didn't answer. "Brady?"

"She's trying to help you just like the rest of us. You've been with her for longer than you've been with any of us here. Including your brother. If she can't help you, I don't know who can Skylar, we all love you, and we want to help. So why do I keep getting this weird feeling that you're trying to shut us out?" Brady didn't seem angry with me, just frustrated and confused.

"I told you." I looked away from his troubled eyes at the sidewalk in front of me. "I'm not used to people actually caring. It's a reflex to shut everyone out. Jessie was the only person I kind of let in, and when I had to leave her, I decided that the only person I could trust was myself." I kept my eyes on the cement, knowing that I had probably hurt Brady's feelings.

He didn't answer, confirming my assumptions. But he kept walking with me. We walked all the way back to my house in silence. It wasn't until we reached the front door that Brady spoke again.

"You don't have to hide anymore. We actually, genuinely care about you." He took my hands in his. "_I _care about you. I want to help. But I can only do that if you open up to me. There's only so much I can do when I'm locked on the outside." I looked away again and Brady let my hands fall out of his. I wouldn't. There was no way I would let him know about all the baggage I came with.

"Thanks for walking me home Brady." I opened the door.

"Skylar." He followed me inside and into the living room. Seth and Leah were playing checkers. Kole was listening to his iPod, playing air guitar.

"Oh, Skylar. You're back already?" Seth frowned at me. I nodded. "Is everything okay?" I nodded again. Kole took off his headphones and frowned at me.

"You sure? You look..." His voice trailed off and his eyes wandered to Brady behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that Brady was probably telling Kole to shut it.

"We'll go now," Leah said quickly, getting up. Seth cleaned up the checkers game before following his sister out.

"I will talk to you later. That or I'll have to ask Jessie, your choice." I winced as Kole walked by me. Jessie. I had forgotten all about her. Where was she going to stay?

"I'll take her stuff upstairs." I nodded as Brady read my mind yet again.

"Mum?" I went into the kitchen. All the lights were off, but the backdoor was open. Mum wasn't supposed to be outside.

"Skylar!" I didn't stop to think. I just ran out into the yard.

Mum was stood like a statue in the middle of the yard. Frozen in fear.

"Mum?" She shook her head at me.

"Don't come any closer. Is Brady with you?"

"He's upstairs," I whispered, my mum's fear rubbing off on me.

"Go get him. Now." I turned to go back inside, but the door was locked.

"I don't have a key." I glanced around me, slowly starting to back towards mum.

Something was here.

**BPOV**

Why wouldn't she talk to me? Every time I tried to say something. She literally withdrew away from me and further into herself.

I dumped Jessie's bag in front of the guest room. Jessie was going to be a handful having around. I was just happy Seth didn't end up imprinting on her. That would not have been fun.

But other than her annoyingly outspoken personality, Jessie seemed like a pretty good person. And she was a great friend to Skylar. And yet, Sky wouldn't even let Jessie help. Not one of us could get through to her. Not even me! And here I was thinking she was opening up to me when there were still so many things I didn't know.

I didn't realize I had walked all the way back downstairs until I ran into the back door.

I took a step back, glaring at the door. Since when was the back door ever locked?

I squinted through the glass into the yard. Why was Skylar out there? Why was Mrs. B out there? Wasn't she supposed to be sick?

I unlocked the door and walked out. I was about ten feet away from them when I finally noticed their expressions.

"Skylar?" She looked up at me and her eyes filled with relief. I loved it when she looked at me like that. At least I was doing _something _right.

"What's wrong?" She helped her mom up before walking over to me, glancing over her shoulder every five seconds.

"I don't know. My mum was out here. She told me to get you, but the door was locked." Now I looked over her shoulder.

Someone was out there.

**JPOV**

Skylar was going to be in _so _much trouble when I got a hold of her. How many times would she do this before she realized running away solved nothing?

The annoying part was that she wasn't a coward. I knew she wasn't.

Go surfing at ten at night. She's all for it. Help me sneak into a twenty-one and over club only and she'll run right over.

Go home to an abusive father everyday for eleven years. She never looked for an alternative.

But talk to that same man with two huge dudes as back up? She runs away.

I huffed in frustration, making Brent look over at me.

Oh yeah, one other reason Skylar was going to get it. She left me with her annoyingly buff brother. She knew I didn't like him and yet, here I was. She also knew that if she left, that werewolf boyfriend of hers would leave too.

I glared out the window, refusing to look at Brent. I couldn't believe I agreed to let him drive me back. I could have walked. I mean how big could this town be? I'd get there eventually...

"Why don't you like me?" I kept glaring out the window, tapping my fingers on the door in the most annoying manner I could think of.

I ignored him completely.

"Jessie?' I started humming.

Skylar was going to be in so much trouble.

"I'm your best friend's brother, if you're not going to like me; you at least need a reason." I huffed again, crossing my arms.

"You took her away from me," I finally admitted. He didn't answer, so I went back to my tapping and humming.

"It was for her safety." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just drive."

"You know it was for her own good. If we had left her with him-"

"Well that doesn't really matter now, does it? He still ended up following her out here. And as far as I'm concerned, giving her the good life and then having it crash and burn around her is worse than anything that could have happened in Sydney." I cut him off, my anger getting the better of me. I really had to get a better hold on that.

Brent stared at me with a shocked expression. It took me a few seconds to realize he wasn't driving anymore. We were at his house already.

I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

"Stupid best friend's brother," I muttered to myself, standing outside the door. It was locked and I really doubted Sky would appreciate me breaking in.

"You're right, but what are we supposed to do now?" He opened the door and I stormed inside.

"Skylar!" No answer. If she was trying to avoid me... "Skylar Bronson, you get out here right now!" I opened the back door and froze. Brady, Sky and Mrs. Bronson were all huddled together in the middle of the yard.

Brady was shaking so hard, I could tell from all the way out here. But he was holding on to Skylar too.

"Brent!" I ran back inside the house.

Yes, I didn't like him, but right now, I needed his help.

Whatever was keeping them out there must be dangerous if Brady wouldn't risk fighting it.

And if my hunch was correct, Brent was their only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay ! This is probably going to be my last chapter for a while... School starts Tuesday for me, which is very sucky, I know. But that's life...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter ! Not too much of a cliffhanger, right? And I'm sorry we haven't heard from Mr. Bronson yet, we will next chapter, promise. (:**

**Review ?(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight Saga**_**. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I heard Jessie call for Brent and I calm down a little. Having Brent out here would either be a huge advantage or make things worse. Either way, it was better than what was happening now.

"What is it?" I glanced at Skylar. She still looked scared, but now she was curious. Wow, she got distracted easily.

"Your brother and Jessie are home." She winced.

"Yay..." She glanced at the house then back at me. "And that's a good thing because?" I looked around, slowly backing towards the house.

"Well, now there's someone to watch you and your mom while I..." My voice trailed off and Skylar winced, not answering.

"You can't, you can't hurt him." I stopped staring at Mrs. B.

"Him?" She nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"I'll take her inside..." Skylar and her mom went inside and I turned to face the yard. I grinned in anticipation as whatever was out there came closer.

My eyes narrowed into the trees.

You have got to be kidding me.

How old did wolves get?

**SPOV**

Mum was being completely uncooperative when I tried to get her inside. She literally hung on to the door frame. I had to peel her fingers away from the wood. It was ridiculous.

"Mom?" Brent looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, now please hold on to her _before_ she tries to make a break for it." Brent still looked a bit dazed, but he took mum from me.

"Oh my gosh, Skylar, are you okay?" I nodded at Jessie absently.

What was going on outside? Would Brady be okay?

I couldn't help but out the window in search of him. He was just standing there. He wasn't even shaking anymore.

I frowned as he stepped forward slowly, his hands held up, sign of peace...

Was he crazy?

"What's happening? Is he hurting him?" I glanced back fleetingly at mum. I shook my head.

"Who's he?" Brent asked behind me.

"Your father." The kitchen submerges into silence. She was joking. She was delirious from her flu and was saying things. We had just left my father at Sam's.

There was no way he could have gotten into our yard so quickly.

And along with the sheer impossibility of it, why was he here?

And even more importantly, how did _mum _know he was here?

"How would you know?" Jessie voiced my thoughts. Some part of me said I should be upset that Jessie was speaking to my mother like that, but my curiosity out did the little voice.

"I can feel it." Mum was beginning to sound like those creepy children in those horror films.

"The imprint." Brent whispered. I glanced at him. What did imprinting have to do with anything?

"What?"

"The imprint!" He exclaimed, pacing around the kitchen. "It's piecing itself back together." Jessie and I stared at mum. She looked like she was in a different universe. Her fingers tapped on the table restlessly, her eyes glued to the back door.

"But he can't..." I glanced out the window again and almost screamed. I covered my mouth with both my hands.

Jessie came up behind me, pushing me out of the way.

"Oh my God. Is that a werewolf?"

**BPOV**

This was stupid, why was I trying to negotiate with an old, grumpy wolf who obviously didn't like me?

I stopped walking towards him, it wasn't like eh was reacting to me coming any closer to him anyway.

I was about to phase, when the wind suddenly changed direction. It was suddenly blowing in air from the east towards me.

I stiffened. The wolf in front of me only twitched in response to the new scent.

I growled, backing up as the smell grew stronger.

Whoever was on patrol today was going to be in _a lot _of trouble when Sam found out about this.

"Aw, don't run away. We just want to play." A girl that looked about thirteen came running from behind the wolf. She stopped beside it, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg.

I winced as one of his bones cracked.

This was getting really weird.

"What?" She looked up at me with big, red eyes.

"We want to play with you. Mr. Bronson really missed Skylar. I missed her too." I froze. That was Mr. Bronson? But why would he be... "playing" with a teenage vampire?

"How do you know Skylar?" She grinned, stepping forward.

"Don't tell Mr. Bronson, but I've been controlling him since the fifth grade!" She giggled like she had just told me a huge secret.

"Skylar never played with me. She said I was a freak because she listened to all those rumours about me. So what if I never ate or lived in a actual house." Her eyes darkened and her smile disappeared. "I don't like bullies." I swallowed, taking a step back. Controlling him? Great, not only was she a freak, but she had freaky vampire powers too.

"One day, I found out everyone else was growing, and I wasn't. They made fun of me for it." She paused glancing at her nails absently. "They won't be making of anyone anytime soon. I made sure." I took a few more steps back. What kind of freaky, vampire child was this?

"Revenge was fun. So I got revenge on anyone who had ever made me sad before. Skylar was just so hard to get to. I liked her enough to not want to kill her. But not enough to not cause her pain. So I had to ask for help." She skipped back to Mr. B. "He helped me. I told him to hurt Skylar, and he did. At first he didn't want to do it, something about an imprint. But I'm a _very _persuasive person." The girl looked at me again. "But then, Skylar ran away. I was really upset. She was avoiding me again! But I found her." The wolf growled and the blood sucker giggled. "I mean _we _found her. So Brady, right? Can we take her home now?" I shook me head, my whole body trembling in anticipation.

"Now Brady, we can do this the easy way." She took another step towards me, the wolf behind her mimicking her every move.

"Or we can do this _my _way."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness, but it's been about two weeks since I updated and I had to put<em> something<em> up... Sorry ? It's just that volleyball season started **_**way **_**earlier than I was anticipating. I mean, do try-outs usually start on the second day of school ?**

**Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. I know I said we'd get to hear from Mr. Bronson, but I liked this idea better... It's not too random, is it?**

**I'm going away the last week of September, so I'll try and get the next chapter up by next weekend.**

**Review ?(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga(:  
><strong>

**SPOV**

Brady came bursting through the door, tremors still rolling through him. I glanced out the window to see that two more wolves had appeared. They were attacking my father and that little girl.

She looked so familiar...

"We have to go," Brady growled. My thoughts snapped back to the current situation. Brady had managed to get both Jessie and mum out the front door.

I hurried after them in a daze.

"Brent, go help them out." I turned around to see Brent nod once before running out the back door.

I turned again, shuddering. It was one thing to see Brady phase. One time was enough when it came to seeing my brother do it too.

Jessie, mum and Brady were already shove din the cab of the truck when I finally got there.

"We don't have all day," Brady snapped at me. I clumsily pulled myself into the truck, slamming the door behind me.

Brady tore up the roads the second the door shut.

I didn't bother asking where we were going. I knew that when Brady was in this mood, there was no point time for questions.

"Out of the car." I literally fell out of the truck in my hurry. Jessie fell right out after me. Brady helped mum out of the truck, allowing her to walk in front of him to the huge house he had stopped at.

He opened the door without hesitation. Mum walked in with the same attitude.

But Brady froze in the doorway, making both me and Jessie run into him.

"Who's this?" He asked tensely. I tried to look around him, but Brady blocked my view.

"What's going on?" Jessie whispered behind me. I shook my head, watching Brady's muscles visibly tense when no one answered.

"Who. Is. This." I saw Emily hurry out of the kitchen, hastily wiping her hands on her apron.

"This is Zoe. Seth dropped her off a few minutes ago." Emily looked at Brady meaningfully as she spoke.

"Brady relaxed immediately.

"Seth?" Emily nodded, smiling at me and Jessie.

I wanted it see this Zoe person! If Seth had finally imprinted, I wanted to make sure she was up for it. I mean, not anyone could handle Seth. You were either born with the skill, or you learned it.

"Now go, your brothers need you.  
>Brady nodded, moving out of the way. Jessie almost ran past him and straight for who I was assuming was Zoë. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was sitting, but she looked shorter than I was.<p>

I moved to go after Jessie, but Brady grabbed onto my wrist. I looked back at him, confused.

His eyes were burning with some type of emotion I had never seen with him before.

"You have to understand that there is a chance I might not come back." I opened my mouth to protest, but Brady shook his head. "This kid has powers that may be dangerous. But you have to understand that if I don't come back, it's because I did something really stupid. But I only did it to protect you. Because I love you." I nodded, tears spilling onto my cheeks. "Good." And then he kissed me like he would never kiss me again.

I was holding back sobs by the time he let me go. He took a few steps backwards, watching me, his eyes full of pain and determination.

"Brady, wait." I stumbled forward, wrapping my arms as tightly as possible around his waist. "I love you too." I mumbled into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head, and then he was gone.

I took a deep breath, allowing Jess and Em to lead me back to the house.

"He'll be fine. They'll all be fine. They've fought against vampires with abilities before." Emily tried to reassure me, but I could tell she was doubtful. Sam had probably given her the same speech too. She glanced down at me, before getting up quickly.

"I should get back to the kitchen," she whispered, using the hem of her apron to wipe at her eyes.

Jessie sat down beside me for the next hour as I let tears silently roll down my cheeks. All the other imprints were in tears too, even little Claire who couldn't possibly know what danger Quil was really in.

But Zoe just sat on the couch, confused. She looked like she was hurting too, she just didn't know why.

I got up to sit beside her.

"Hi, I'm Skylar." She looked at me before smiling slightly.

"Zoe." She was probably my age, but she seemed younger in a way. Her bright blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair making her seem more innocent.

"Seth brought you here?" She nodded, her eyes becoming distant.

"Yes, he said I would be safe here?" She looked at questioningly.

"I can't really tell you why, but he's right. You are safe here. We all are." Zoe nodded, looking out the glass back door..

"Will he come back?" she whispered. I glanced at her and then out the back door.

"Of course they will. He promised."

**BPOV**

This was crazy. How was I supposed to protect her from her own father without one of us getting hurt? Yeah, she said she didn't like her dad, but she didn't know what it was like not to have a father.

Abusive or not, he was still here. I wouldn't ruin that for her.

But I knew her dad wouldn't think twice before coming at me. Mind control or not.

I was his daughter's boyfriend. The boyfriend no one had informed him about. He was protective of her. Even more so than Brent was. That would be hard to get around… But it would be an advantage for us. I could be a distraction.

I phased the second I was in the cover of the trees, leaving the truck at Sam's. Where Skylar was. She would be fine.

I shook my head to get her expression when I left out of my head. I didn't need to be distracted too. Besides, I would go back to her.

Hopefully.

_Nope. _My nails dug into the dirt as I came to a stop.

I growled at Embry as he blocked my path.

_Move. _Embry shook his head

_Sam's orders. Can't let you anywhere near the fight. They have a thing against you and you have people who need you n one piece. _I growled again.

_I can handle myself. _Embry shook his head again, stepping towards me. I took an involuntary step back.

_Phase back. Go back to her. I know you want to. _I growled again. Damn wolf telepathy.

_I want to fight for her. Now move. _Embry shook his head, but stepped to the side.

_Sam'll just send you back anyway. _I ignored his thought, already running towards the fight.

Once there, I almost turned around and followed Embry's advice.

The pack was fighting each other. Every one of them had turned on their own brother. And I couldn't hear any of them. At all.

In the middle of it all, I saw Jacob trying to fight off whatever was controlling the others and trying to get to the smirking vampire.

In the end, he lost and turned on Quil who had just arrived.

I watched, dumbstruck for a second, before I realized that I should probably be going for help. From who? Not sure, but I needed to do something.

"Oh _Brady_!" I turned and bolted back towards the house.

They didn't come after me, instead, I heard someone's voice in my head.

Stop. It said and I obeyed. Go to Skylar. I knew very well that I shouldn't be doing this. But that voice was just so irresistible. So I kept running, leading the voice back to Skylar.

**SPOV**

Emily was starting to make us all really nervous. Even Jessie, who really had nothing to worry about.

She kept on pacing back and forth around the house, muttering to herself.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." I wanted to tell her she was over reacting, but I could feel it too.

Something bad was happening.

"Skylar, what's going on? Why is everyone so…" Zoe gestured to the room of panicking imprints. I took a deep breath, trying to think through my fear. Zoe was probably just as freaked out as everyone else was.

She had probably just fallen in love, and suddenly, he was gone. Maybe to never return.

"Zoe, I promise there is a very rational explanation to all of this, but now is not the time." She frowned at me, but nodded.

"Later then." I nodded. I didn't mean to sound cranky, but I was scared and impatient for the guys to get back. Hopefully Seth would be able to explain before I would.

"Skylar?" My eyes snapped up to meet Emily's. "Brady's outside." My heart stopped for half a second.

Brady was outside? In one piece? Completely safe?

I jumped up from beside Zoe and bolted for the door. I pause for a second, something didn't feel right.

I hated to admit it, but Brady hadn't been gone for nearly enough time. He shouldn't be here.

I opened the door slowly, half hesitant and half excited.

"Brady?" He looked off, I didn't know what, but something was…different.

"Yes. Hi Skylar." He smiled, but that was wrong too.

I took a few steps back into the house.

"Hi. Uhm, where's Sam?" He looked confused for a second and then his expression cleared.

"At home." That did it. I slammed the door in his face, even more scared than before.

"Skylar? What's wrong?" I ignored Emily, going to lock all the windows and doors.

"That is not Brady." I turned to face Emily. She looked confused, but she believed me.

"What can I do?" I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

"We need to get him back from wherever he went. Somehow…" Emily nodded once before turning to the rest of the girls… And Kole.

"Anyone know how to win a boys heart?" They all stared at Emily blankly. Kole stuck his fingers in his ears. I couldn't blame them; I wasn't even really sure how to answer her question.

None of us had ever had to win a boys heart. Fate had done it for us.

Emily sighed.

"Me neither." She ran to the computer, pulling up Google.

"Try reminding him of things you did together?" I stared at Kim wide eyed.

"You want me to go back out there?" Kim sighed.

"Good point…"

"You'll have to go back out Sky, it's not like they have a PA system…" I glared at Jessie, but what she said made sense.

"You're right. You're both right." I set my jaw and head for the door.

"Good luck!" Mum called after me. I rolled my eyes, opening the door.

"What's wrong?" He sounded the same, with same attitude and the same posture.

But this wasn't my Brady.

"Nothing's wrong. Why are you back so early?" I stayed close to the door as I spoke.

"They didn't need my help. Everything was under control. They told, me to come back to you." I nodded slowly.

Great. So all the guys were like this then. Now what do we do?

"That's nice." Now Brady nodded, stepping closer to me.

"There's a friend from home here to see you." I shut my eyes.

"Who?" I whispered, pressing myself against the door.

"Katrina." I shuddered as Brady's fingers brushed against my cheek bone.

I opened my eyes only to see Nessie fly and out and tackle Brady.

"Nessie?" She got up easily, distancing herself from both me and Brady as he shook.

"Hi Sky. Don't worry, everything is under control. She smiled, but her eyes were tight. "Go back inside now." I was still in shock, but I managed to get myself back inside.

"What happened?" Jessie asked immediately.

"Nessie's taking care of it," I whispered.

"Who's Nessie?" Jessie questioned.

"I'd like to know that myself." Everyone except Zoe, Jessie and I looked at each other guiltily.

"Take a seat Sky, it's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone for the super long wait! I just had so much to do!<strong>

**Volleyball season came to an end basketball season starting Tuesday. My birthday was on the 18th and my best friend's on the 26th... (Speaking of her, I wrote the beginning of a story for her. I posted it a few days ago. Go check it out!)**

**So much... But I finally finished this chapter and started on the next one. So I now have three stories I'm supposed to be working on right now... I hope that doesn't slow me down too much..**

**Anyway thanks for sticking with me!**

**Review?(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

This wasn't me. I knew it wasn't me. Yet, I listened to that voice. That voice I knew nothing good could come of.

As a wolf, I couldn't hear the others thoughts, but I knew mine were pretty loud, struggling against the vampire in my head.

Hopefully, the guys were fighting too.

Seeing Skylar look at me as if she didn't know me, hurt. And brought back memories.

Memories of when she was everything to me, and I was just some freak that wouldn't leave her alone.

I had worked so hard to get through to her, and in a matter of seconds, some random blood sucker took it away from me. And I was pissed.

Really pissed.

Now freakin' Renesmee was fighting me. Renesmee! And I know its cliché, but I did not fight girls. Not even Leah, who, believe me, got on my nerves many times.

Now this leech in my head was telling me to fight with Nessie. Little Nessie who I had literally watched grow up.

It was one thing to try and hurt my imprint and another to make me go against what I believe in. Try and make me do both, and you've got another thing coming.

I could hear the vampire panicking as I struggled against her commands. I was doing better than she thought I would.

I could already feel myself gaining control again. And it felt good.

Fine! Go! What can one lone wolf do anyway? And then she was gone. Not gone, gone, but at least she was out of my head.

Nessie growled at me, bringing me back to reality.

"It's me Nessie, I swear." She growled again, her lip pulling back over her teeth.

"Prove it." I sighed.

"Nessie..."

"Prove. It."

"Get Skylar." She paused for a second.

"How can I be sure you're not just trying to trick me?"

"Renesmee." She frowned, but got out of her defensive crouch.

"Fine. Stay." I sighed again. Nessie could be such a brat sometimes.

Nessie kept her eyes on me as she knocked on the door. I made sure to keep perfectly still.

Emily opened the door, took one look at me and ran back in, calling for Skylar.

Nessie backed up as Skylar approached, looking wary.

Skylar glanced at Nessie for a second, her green eyes frightened, before looking at me.

Her hands were shaking, and she looked scared. When she finally met my eyes, a brief look of recognition flashed in hers.

"Brady?" I nodded. She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey." She frowned at me, before she looked down.

"It's him," she whispered, turning to go back inside.

"See Nessie, I told you-"

Wait, what?

"Skylar?" She turned to me again, hesitant. "What's wrong?" She winced.

"I'm fine. You should go help your brothers now." Her words sounded rehearsed and lacked any feeling.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." I took a step forward and she flinched.

I stopped, frowning.

"Sorry, sorry." She sighed, taking a small step towards me. "I just...I don't know. Seeing you, not being you, scared me. You looked like you and you sounded like you, but you weren't my Brady." I smirked, closing the distance between us.

"Your Brady?" She blushed.

"See? That's what I was talking about. The sarcastic, cocky, annoying Brady that I've grown so used too. It was creepy; kind of like that time my dad came home like that." She shrugged.

"How long ago was that?" She shrugged, taking my hand.

"Six or seven years ago." She looked up from playing with my fingers. "Why?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. Skylar, I have to go." She pouted.

"But-" I smiled.

"You told me to leave," I pointed out. She frowned.

"But I didn't mean..." She looked away for a second. "Don't go yet," she pleaded.

"Skylar..." It took all of my will power not to just stay with her, leaving the pack behind. I didn't want to leave her. Especially considering I may not come back as myself.

"I'm sorry, I should make you choose. Just promise you'll come back to me." I nodded.

"I couldn't dream of staying away." she blushed as I kissed her forehead.

"Good." She ran back inside, waving one last time before closing the door.

**SPOV**

Nessie was inside when I got back in. She smiled up at me hesitantly when I stopped.

"Hey."

"Hello." Emily glanced at me then at Nessie.

"Well, I know this may be strange to hear, but Renesmee is still the same person Skylar. She's just...different." Nessie and I both rolled our eyes at Em's choice of words.

"Thanks Em," Ness muttered, shaking her head.

"You know Skylar, I've known you almost the whole time you've stayed here, but ever since you started talking to Brady, you seem to be avoiding me." She frowned and I looked away guiltily.

"Not avoiding you really. More like choosing to take a break." Renesmee laughed, and my self esteem shot down a few more points.

"Well, is your break over? It's weird talking to Claire. We're the same age, but there are so many differences..." My eyes widened.

She was the same age as Claire? Eight year old Claire?

"Oops, was I not supposed to say that?" Claire shook her head, frowning at her peer.

"Don't worry Aunt Skylar, she acts like an eight year old sometimes." I scoffed.

"Trust me, I know." Nessie frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed, going over to hug the over grown eight year old.

"My break is over now." She grinned and someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned to see Jessie glaring at me.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Nessie, this is Jessie. Jess, this is Renesmee." Jessie stood there for a second, continuing to scowl at me. Eventually, she stepped forward to shake Nessie's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Nessie greeted cheerfully.

Jessie only grunted in reply.

I groaned when Jess grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Is that what's been eating at you?" She whispered.

"What?" Jessie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That girl! Vampire? Whatever! You're been insecure around since you got here, haven't you?" I looked away.

And this was the one thing I had been dreading ever since Jessie walked in the door.

She knew me better than anyone did. She read me like a book. A book that had an audio edition and that she had memorized.

"No," I muttered. Jessie scoffed.

"You do realize that Brady can't leave you, right? You two are literally bonded at the hip. There is no need to feel insecure. You are living almost every girls dream." I looked away, causing Jessie to punch me in the arm to get my attention.

"You have the love of your life always within a walking distance. And to top it all off, he loves you too. Unconditionally. You have nothing to worry about. And I've been saying this for years, but obviously, you need to hear it again. You need to have more confidence in yourself! I have more faith in you than you do in yourself. And that seriously needs to change." She took a deep breath, scowling at me.

"You know I hate making speeches, so you better have actually listened." I nodded.

"Good."

"Thanks Jessie." She grinned.

"That's what best friend's are for. Now let's go." I nodded, following after her.

While we were gone, all the girls (and Kole) were playing board games and pretending to have a good time. Even Zoe, who had almost gotten over her fear.

Emily cm running to me once our eyes met.

"Are you okay Skylar?" I nodded, smiling slightly at her.

She hugged me, before taking a step back.

"Good." She took my hand and led me to where she, Danie, Zoe and Nessie were sitting.

I sate down beside Zoe, pulling Jessie down beside me.

"You okay?" I nodded at Zoe. She stared at me skeptically, but did say anything.

"How long has it been?" Claire asked suddenly.

"Four hours." I frowned.

"Does it usually take them this long?"

"No." Nessie answered before Em could. Nessie stood up, pulling out a small, silver cell phone. "They need help."

"No. I promised Jake I wouldn't let you do anything stupid." Emily grabbed onto Nessie's arm, trying to keep her in place.

"I'm not going out there. I'm calling my mom." Emily's hand dropped.

"We can't drag them into this," she muttered.

"Okay, fine. Let's just risk the lives of all the people we love. If something happens to the guys, every person in this room will be affected. You more than anyone else." Emily scanned the room slowly, before her eyes finally rested on Nessie's determined gaze.

"Fine. Go ahead. Call them." Nessie nodded once before pushing a button on her phone.

It rang once before someone picked up.

"Mom? Yeah, it's me..." She paused, glancing at Emily. "Not exactly, we need your help."

**BPOV**

I think I spent at least half an hour outside Em's place trying to figure out what to do.

I wasn't stalling. Just using my time wisely. I mean, what good would I be if I just ran in there with no idea what to do? No good at all. So I was planning ahead.

That and I didn't want to risk losing myself again. I would never admit it, but that was kinda scary.

"Was I not supposed to hear that then?" I spun around, already on edge. I can't believe I didn't notice them walk up behind me.

"Hi Brady." Bella smiled at me, Edward smirked.

I nodded at her.

"Nessie called," Edward said, answering my _unasked _question. Edward shrugged.

"Where is everyone? She said she needed our help? Or, my help really. Edward just had to come with me..." I raised an eyebrow. How could Bella of all people be able to help...?

Oh. Well that made sense.

"They're this way. And Bella, have your shield ready." Bella nodded and followed Edward to where the guys were probably still fighting amongst themselves...

I ran after them, my thoughts running a mile a minute. I was probably giving poor Eddy a headache.

"Yes, now stop it." I smirked.

When I caught up to the two vampires, they were staring at the scene I had left almost an hour ago.

"Oh my..."

"Bella? Focus." She nodded, frowning in concentration.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, until suddenly, everyone froze.

All of the voices invaded my head at once. All of them yelling at the top of their mental lungs.

I howled as I mentally went deaf and Edward literally fell to his knees at the noise.

"Shut up!" Sam's voice was the first to say something coherent.

The following silence was immediate. So was the instant chatter that came after everyone realized they had their thoughts back.

I tried to ignore them, and focus on the real problem.

The maniacal kid and Skylar's dad.

I spotted the vampire trying to sneak away. Mr. Bronson just stood there, looking dazed. Bella must've shielded his mind too.

I growled at the retreating vampire, causing the rest of the pack to notice her as well.

Bella didn't have enough time to reason with us, before the crazy vampire kid was up in flames.

"That poor child..." Bella muttered.

"Trust me love, there was nothing poor about her." Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming." I hadn't noticed Sam and Jacob phase back.

"Whether you guys like it or not, you're all like family to us. And we protect family."

"Thanks, you can go now." Bella stuck her tongue out at Jacob, making him smile.

"Tell Nessie we say hello, and that she has to come visit us soon." Jacob nodded and the Cullen's left.

"Well, I guess we'd better go home." Everyone nodded eagerly. Seth was more eager than anyone else. He was gone before any of us had the chance to phase back.

"Brady and I will be there in a few minutes." I frowned at Sam. He gestured to where Mr. Bronson still stood.

I phased back, quickly pulling on my shorts.

"Mr. Bronson? My name is Sam and this is Brady, your daughter's boy-"

"I know who he is," he snapped. He glared at me.

"Nice to meet you sir." I looked down. I knew meeting his for real would be something like this.

"I wish I could say the say. I could have sworn I taught her better than this. A werewolf? How could Karen let this happen." He walked passed us, in the general direction of Sam's place. We glanced at each other before following him.

**SPOV**

Quil was the first person to run through the door. Claire was asleep, but she hot straight up when he said her name.

"Quil!" She ran into his arms.

"Hey Claire bear!" He laughed, spinning her around the room.

Quil was followed by Jacob and Embry. Collin and Seth were close behind them.

Collin and Danie couldn't seem to let go of each other. Seth and Zoe had an awkward, but sweet reunion. It was adorable.

Paul and Jared entered very loudly and were greeted equally as loud by Rachel and Kim.

Kole went outside to find Leah, so I have no idea (and I doubt I wanted to know) how that went...

Emily and I were literally on the edge of our seat waiting for Sam and Brady.

What if something happened? What if they weren't coming back?

I was almost on the verge of tears, when the door swung open again.

I stood up, unable to suppress the hope in me.

"Skylar." I jumped into Brady's waiting arms, clinging to him like my life depended on it.

"Oh God, never scare em like that again! Everyone else came back and you didn't, and...Brady." I hugged him again, unable to put my hectic thoughts into clear sentences.

He laughed, pulling me closer to him.

"I won't, I promise I won't."

Someone cleared their throat behind us, making Brady sigh.

I turned around, half expecting to see Brent.

My heart sank when I figured out who it was. But there was something different about his. His eyes weren't as dark as they had always been.

He wasn't staring at me with hatred, just protectiveness. Kind of the way Brent looked at me when I was with Brady.

I took a step towards him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, now care to explain why you are clinging onto a boy I don't know?" It was him alright. Good old dad was back. The father I had lived without for so long had finally returned.

Wait, what did he say?

"What?"

"Who is this and why do you feel the need to touch him so often?" Was he always this...fatherly? "I want an answer Skylar. Now." I looked back at Brady. He took a step back, shrugging in defeat.

I glared at him, before looking up at my dad.

"Is there something wrong with him?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes! He's a werewolf, and you're the imprint. He's being forced to love you."

"Dad..."

"Don't dad me. I'm not about to sit back and watch some boy break you."

"Ooh, family fight. We should go..." The room cleared out, leaving Brady, me and dad alone.

"He won't break me, in fact, if it weren't for him, you would have been the one hurting me. But it's like you haven't been doing that for the past ten years." I slapped my hand over my mouth. I really shouldn't have said that.

"Skylar," Brady groaned from behind me.

"Dad," I continued quickly. "I love him, and if you love me, you'll let us be."

"I don't like this Skylar; I don't like this one bit." But I could already tell that I had won.

"Please?" He sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Crap," Brady muttered.

"What?" The door opened again and Brent stormed in, already trembling.

"What the hell is this? Why is he still here?"

"Brent, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down. He abused you for how long? And you're letting him live?" Brent took a step forward.

"Brent, stop."

"Oh, I'll stop alright. Once he's gone."

"I'm not going anywhere," Dad snarled back.

Brent growled, and then before anyone could move, lunged at dad.

Brady swore and pushed me towards the front door before steering my fighting family members to the open back door.

I stared after them in shock, my confused mind only capable of thinking one word.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeelllooo!(: Hope you guys haven't given up on me! I'm still here! D:<strong>

**Anyway, I've been pretty busy, and I'm only going to get busier. Basketball season started! And I made senior team! Which is pretty big to me cause I got in a year early (senior's grade 11 & 12, I'm grade 10). I'm going to Hawaii next moth for a basketball tournament and then I have a ski trip the week after I get back from that. So hopefully I can get at least one more chapter up before I go.**

**I've been getting a lot of Favourite and Alerts for this story, but no one's reviewed in a while... So if you can...**

**Review ?(:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Dad and Brady came home eventually. They were bruised, and dad was even bleeding in some places. But at least they came back.

Brent been gone for two weeks. I was scared. Scared for two weeks straight. And it was driving Brady crazy.

Mom and dad were too caught up in their blissful reunion to really notice me much. And after the first week, Jessie had gone home. Reluctantly, but she had to leave. It hurt me to see her go. Especially knowing that I'd go home, and instead of finding my older brother, I'd find my father sitting at the kitchen island.

It was weird. And unnerving.

The longer I went without hearing from Brent, the more I withdrew into myself. And the more Brady made sure he was with me 24/7.

He was there, outside my bedroom door every morning, smiling and holding breakfast.

But as the days went by, the more Brady's smile lost its enthusiasm. And eventually, after two weeks, the breakfast disappeared too.

"Brady."

"Morning Sky, how're you feeling?" I drew my robe tighter around myself.

"Have you heard anything?" Brady pursed his lips and shook his head. I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Now I shook my head.

"Don't be. Are my parents' home?"

"No, they left early." I nodded, leaning against a nearby wall.

They left. Of course they left me here potentially alone. They were so caught up in falling in love again that they couldn't think twice about their missing son, or grieving daughter. Didn't it occur to them that Brent might not come back?

Maybe it did, and they just didn't care.

I didn't realize I was crying until Brady handed me a tissue. That boy was ready for anything.

"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled, wiping at my eyes.

"Don't apologize. It's fine." I shoved the used tissue into one of my over sized pockets.

I was lucky I was Brady's imprint. No one else, not even my parents, would stick around with me this long.

"Are you hungry?" I almost laughed at his question. He asked me this every morning, and my answer was always the same.

Of course I was hungry, but I couldn't eat anymore. At least, not until Brent came back.

But I wasn't stupid, I could see the way my ribs were becoming more visible as the days went by. My face started to look more gaunt by the hour, and the bags under my eyes only seemed to get darker.

Brady was scared crapless every time I woke up and looked worse than the day before.

And if I was being real with myself, I was too.

I was horrified at the amount of hair one stroke of the brush removed.

But, being so worried about Brent, I didn't have time to worry about myself.

"Skylar." I sighed, looking at the ground. "Look at me."

I looked up slowly, preparing myself for whatever new form of puppy dog eyes Brady had prepared for today.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly when his face remained blank.

He stared at me, his eyes taking in my unhealthy figure. He stopped at my eyes, which had become unreasonably big compared to my thinning face.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He asked quietly. I took a deep breath.

"Brady, I don't want to talk about this." I tried to go around him, but he grabbed my wrist. I shivered as his finger came in contact with my scar.

He let go immediately, but stood in my path.

"But I do."

"Brady..." I looked up at him, and it surprised me to see tears in his eyes.

"Just answer me this." I nodded. "If I sunk into a depression, starved myself and refused to go outside, what would you do?" I took another deep breath.

"Brady." My voice was shaking. Why was he doing this to me?

"I-I would do everything in my power to get you back," I whispered finally, imagining all too vividly the situation Brady described.

"So tell me, what _haven't _I done to bring you back?" I didn't answer. "I spent 24 hours looking for him, and I only came back because you needed me. I've been here everyday. Either outside your door, or outside your window when your parents' kicked me out; listening to cry day after day, for hours at a time."

"Brady..." I took a step back, trying to distance myself from the emotional atmosphere surrounding Brady. It was too much. I was all just too much.

"What do I have to do? Cause if you haven't noticed, I'm scared. For you. I don't want to lose you Skylar." I let myself slide down against the wall, my head falling into my hands as I sobbed.

He was right. He had done everything possible to get me out of this slump, and I had rejected his attempts at help. Why? Because I didn't _want _to be helped. But he kept trying anyway

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Brady picked me up, resting my head on his shoulder. He let em cry for a few minutes, as he took me downstairs.

He sat on the couch, putting me in his lap.

My eyes were probably all puffy and red now, but I felt better.

"Will you eat now?" I actually laughed this time, but I nodded.

He made me soup, and I took small sips from it. I didn't come anywhere near finishing it, but Brady was the happiest guy alive as he watched me eat.

It was like he had seen the sun for the first time.

It was as I was watching Brady clearing the table that I first noticed how much weight _he _had lost.

"Brady?" He looked back at me, his eyes still lit up.

"Hm?"

"You haven't been eating either, have you?" He paused pulling himself onto the counter. He stared at me before answering.

"It didn't feel right eating when you..." He frowned. "I couldn't bring myself to eat when you were still so upset about Brent. It didn't feel right. If you can't eat, neither can I." He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Don't ever think like that again," I whispered sternly. He raised an eyebrow at me, amused. "Just don't, promise?"

He shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy." The phone rang, and I got up to get it, but Brady stopped me. He jumped off the counter, jogging to the phone.

"Bronson residence." Brady frowned at the phone. "You know, you have some nerve calling here. Where the hell are you?" I tensed in my seat. "No, they're not here." He glanced at me, an internal battle brewing in his eyes. "Yeah." He held the phone out to me.

I took it slowly, trying to calm the uneven beating of my heart.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for the Favourites and Alerts ! They mean a lot(: This chapter is kinda short, but I got it up before I left, so I've reached my goal ! ^^<strong>

**I'm not sure if there will be any internet that I can use in the hotel we're staying at in Hawaii, but PM me and questions about the story if you get impatient...**

**Review ?(:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight Saga_.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Hey Sky." It was Brent. I was finally hearing his voice.

...

That good for nothing, disappearing, jerky, voice!

"Brent! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how worried I've been? This is ridiculous; you have to get home right now!" I was seething mad. Here I was worried sick, while my brother was out somewhere in the world taking his precious time before deciding to finally call after weeks of nothing!

I ignored Brady's frantic attempts to calm me as I waited for Brent to answer.

He scoffed. "Why should I? Does anyone really care if I came back?" I opened my mouth, but Brent continued. "_Other_ than you? Look Skylar, you're my little sister, I love you, but..." I frowned into the phone as the silence lengthened.

"But what? Brent?"

"I think its time we grew up. You know, went our separate ways. We can't lean on each other forever." I bit my lip.

"But I just started to learn to trust you, to actually learn to accept you as my older brother. Why would you just leave?"

"I think I... I think I imprinted." I stood there in silence, completely ignoring Brady's questions.

My anger simmered out, slowly being replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach. He imprinted? _Aw!_

"You imprinted? On who? Where? Brent I'm so happy for you!"

He laughed breathlessly, almost as if he had been nervous for my reaction.

"Her name's Sonya. I'm in California. And thanks Skylar, it means a lot. Just, don't expect me to be back for a while. I think... I think I want to start a new life here." I sighed. I couldn't tear him away from his imprint. That would be cruel.

"Okay, okay. Just promise me you'll call more often. And visit someday, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. You have to meet Sonya eventually, don't you? But don't expect me around for a few more months. I don't think I'd be able to stand...him."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Kay, bye Sky. Love you." I smiled.

"Love you too big brother. Bye." I hung up the phone and turned around. Brady was in front of me almost immediately.

"You okay?" I nodded at Brady's panicked expression, smiling through my tears.

"He's happy; I can't ruin that for him."

"You're a good sister." I laughed as Brady wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If you want to think so." I sighed.

I was doing the right thing. Brent had found love. So what if she was all the way in California? I had to come all the way from Sydney to meet Brady. It made sense that my brother would have to travel far too.

And he was right, there was no way the Bronson's would be able to live under one roof. It would be impossible.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded.

"He's happy," I repeated. "That's all that matters."

"Are you going to tell your parents? Where he is I mean." I shook my head.

"They don't need to know," I whispered. I stepped away from him, heading back upstairs.

"Hey Sky?" I paused. "What exactly did Brent tell you?" I turned to face him, the warm, fuzzy feeling forming in my stomach again.

"He imprinted. On someone in California. He says he's not coming back any time soon." I shrugged, staring at the wall behind Brady.

"And you're... Okay with that?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I stared at him for a second, before shrugging.

"He's happy." My voice sounded almost monotone now as I repeated the phrase.

Brady sighed, stepping forward towards me.

I settled into his arms gratefully.

"You know, you're too nice sometimes." I smiled.

"It's just that..." I frowned, my smile disappearing. "He's done so much for me. This is the least I can do for him."

Brady smirked. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"Not freaking out and keeping my mouth shut about to our parents." Brady laughed.

"I guess that is something." I smiled.

"I thought so."

"Skylar? Are you up?" I flinched, automatically trying to run up the stairs to my room.

Brady held me still though, holding me until Kole entered the kitchen.

I relaxed a little when I realized it was only him.

He grimaced when he saw us.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I rolled my eyes and Brady let me go.

"No, what're you doing here?"

"Oh my gosh. You spoke! It's a miracle!" I glared at him.

"Kole..."

He smiled. "Sorry, sorry. I did barge into your house for a reason."

"Well?"

"Tsk tsk Skylar, patience is a virtue." I sighed impatiently.

"Come on Kole, just spit it out." I threw Brady a grateful glance.

"Fine, but you ruined a perfectly good dramatic moment." I rolled my eyes again, crossing my arms over my chest. "I found this letter thing in my yard. It had your name on it, so..." He handed me a dirty envelope. I frowned at it for a second before handing it to Brady.

He flipped it over, examining the writing across the top. And maybe I was seeing things, but I swear I saw him smell it.

I frowned at him, but he only smiled at me. "Go ahead." He gave it back to me. I glanced hesitantly between him and Kole, before ripping the top open.

_Hey Skylar._

_I don't know when I'm going to see you again, if I see you again, so I left you this._

_You don't have to show this to anyone if you don't want to. It can be for your eyes only, or you can put it up in a museum. Your choice._

_Okay, so here it goes._

_I'm not sure where I'll be when you read this. Or if you would have heard from me by now or not. Or if you'll care anymore._

_But I just wanted you to know that I didn't leave because of you._

_I've been planning on leaving for a long time._

_I probably wrote this ages before I actually disappeared. And I hope did disappear. I hate messy good byes..._

_What I'm trying to say is, don't come after me. You need too. And if it makes it any clearer, I don't _want _you too._

_I hated my life in La Push. You coming to stay with us made it slightly better, but I never fit in there. I was too exotic to fit in with the kids at school. Sure, it made me popular, but I had no real friends. The pack was freaked out by me because they didn't know what I was. So trust me Sky, it's better this way. Really._

_You're the best little sister a guy could ask for, and I love you._

_At least now, I can leave you behind with a peaceful mind. I know Brady, Kole and the pack will protect you. But never fear, I'll always be looking out for you, whether you need me to or not._

_Brent_

I shoved the letter back in its envelope, hiccupping as I choked back tears.

I ran past Brady and back to the phone.

I pressed redial, but there was no number to call back.

The jerk had hidden his number before calling. I wouldn't hear from him again until he decided to call. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

He was my brother; I needed him, no matter how little he actually interfered in my life.

I sank to the floor, clutching the envelope to my chest as I cried.

"Sky?"

My fingers gripped tighter on the letter as I looked up.

Brady frowned at it.

"Can I see?" I bit my lip, but nodded. I handed him the envelope hesitantly.

He took a few minutes to read, and when he finished, he gave it back silently.

"Thanks Kole, you can leave now."

"Yeah, uhm. See you later Skylar." I didn't respond, and Kole left.

Brady sat beside me on the floor. We sat together, waiting until the tears stopped rolling down my cheeks.

"You want to talk about it?" That only made the tears resume. "Shoot, I'm sorry." I shook my head, taking the box of tissues he held out.

Where did those even come from?

"Not your fault." I took a deep breath, clearing my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I laughed breathlessly. "I'm sorry." Brady sighed.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. You've been through a lot."

"Yeah, well if going through a lot means I get to keep you, I'm good." Brady shook his head at me, kissing the top of my head.

"You're adorable." I pouted.

"Darn, I was hoping for intelligent? Sexy?" Brady lifted my chin so he could read my eyes.

"I wasn't done." I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as Brady continued to stare at me. "Adorable, intelligent, sexy, humourous, beautiful..." His voice trailed off as he leaned in towards me.

"Skylar? Sweetie, we're home." Brady pulled away and winked at me before helping me up.

I started fanning myself with my hands, urging the embarrassing blush to fade faster.

"Hi Sky, how're you feeling today?" Mum hugged me gingerly for a few seconds before taking a step back, holding me at arms length.

"I'm fine Mum, really." She smiled, letting me go.

"That's good." She turned to Brady, smiling at him. "And how are you today Brady?" He smiled.

"Great, thanks Mrs. B. How's the day been treating you?" My mother's eyes took on a far away look and she drifted closer to the kitchen entrance. Father was still standing there, staring at Brady.

"Wonderful, we had the best time in Port Angeles, isn't that right?" She took Father's hand, looking up at him expectantly.

"It was fun. Hope you two stayed out of trouble." His eyes stayed on Brady as he spoke. I noticed Brady gulp once before looking down.

I frowned, sliding closer to Brady. I took his hand; much like Mum had done with father.

"_We _did, thank you for your concern." Father's eyes flashed to mine and he looked down at Mum.

"Ready to leave?" Mum nodded excitedly.

"Leave?" I frowned again. "To where?"

"Our date." I gagged. Ew, that was nasty.

Brady chuckled at my reaction.

"Don't worry Skylar; we have somewhere to be too." I raised an eyebrow at him. A talent I had perfected during my many stays at home.

"Which would be?" He glanced at my parents, before leaning towards me.

"Baby shower at Sam's."

"Who's having a baby?"

Brady laughed, pulling me towards the stairs. My parents had already disappeared.

"Cute, clueless, enchanting, enthralling, irreplaceable..."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry (early) Christmas everyone ! Obviously I'm back from an awesome trip!<strong>

**So I got a few mosquito and sand flea bites, but apart from those, the trip was awesome!**

**Anyway, I updated before Christmas and New Year! I hope I can update again before leaving for my ski trip... If not, I'll be writing as much as I can the whole trip!**

**Review ?**

**&Happy Holidays !(:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight Saga _(:**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Emily was pregnant. Emily was going to have a baby.

In seven months, Emily would be a mother.

Leah was only three years younger than her, and one year older than me

It wouldn't be ling before Leah and Kole would be tying the knot. Before I knew it, they'd be bringing their own bundle of joy into the world.

Soon t would be my turn.

I glanced at Brad. He was watching the road, but smiling for some reason I couldn't come up with.

I was happy for Em and Sam, they had probably been wanting this for a along time now.

But looking at their relationship in comparison to mine and Brady's made me panic.

What if we were moving to fast? I wasn't ready to be at Emily's stage yet. To become a mom.

Now or after graduation. I couldn't see myself taking care of a living thing when I could barley take care of myself.

I glanced at Brady again just as he was glancing at me. He grinned, and I forced myself to smile back.

"What's wrong?" Damn it.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just..." I peeked at his incredulous expression, before looking down at my hands. "Nervous." Brady chuckled, pulling up in front of the Uley's and turning off the truck.

"Don't be, you know everyone here. And you have me to hide behind if anything scares you." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." Brady chuckled again, getting out of the truck.

I opened the door, preparing myself to jump for it.

Brady climbed the side of the truck so he was facing me and blocking my exit.

I frowned at him.

"Brady?" He shook his head. "Brady..." He picked me up, jumping backwards off the side of the truck and landing with a low thud.

He didn't put me down as he pushed the door closed.

"Now, are you still nervous?" He asked outside the front door, still carrying me bridal style.

I groaned, burying my face in his chest.

"No," I muttered. He kissed the top of my head.

"Good." He moved to put me down, but just as my feet touched the ground, he swept me back up again, and knocked on the door.

I was too flustered to protest, and when the door opened to reveal a grinning Emily, I could only blush.

She laughed when she saw us, ushering us in.

"Look who finally arrived!" Jacob was the first to speak when Brady carried me into the room.

It looked like the whole was here in the small living space.

"Please put em down," I begged, trying to look anywhere but the room of amused looking wolves.

"Only because you asked nicely." he winked as he gently placed me on the floor.

"Hey Sky, all the girls are in the kitchen, if you want to join them." I nodded absently at Quil. He only shook his head at me, turning back to Jared.

I looked up at Brady fleetingly, flashing him an 'I'm fine' smile, before moving towards the kitchen.

He grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him. He rubbed his thumb along the risen scar on the back of my hand.

"Don't miss me too much," he whispered, before pulling me into a kiss.

I could still hear the cat calls as I made my way dizzily into the kitchen.

"Skylar! I'm so glad you could make it!" Emily hugged me, and I could feel her baby bump pressing into my stomach.

I smiled.

"I am too. Congratulations!" Emily smiled, rubbing her belly.

"I'm sop excited! The first pack child!" Kim spun around the kitchen until she came to a stop beside me. "Hi Skylar! It's so awesome you're here, we've missed you." I looked at the kitchen full of imprints.

I smiled at Kim. "I missed you guys too."

"Skylar! You're here! Does that mean you've heard from Brent then?" The whole house went silent at Claire's innocent question. Even the guys shut up.

"Claire..." Nessie groaned from the back door. I hadn't noticed her.

"Well Claire..." She was sitting on the counter, so I went to stand in front of her. "He called this morning." Everyone seemed to come back to life at my statement.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said that he really misses us, but he was happy where he was." Claire nodded slowly.

"Does that me he has a girlfriend now?" I laughed, like actually laughed.

"Not just yet Claire, but he hopes to soon."

"You don't mean..." I turned to face Emily, confused.

"What?"

"He imprinted?" I paused before answering. Everyone was watching me.

"Yeah, he did." Kim squealed.

"Aw! That's so cute! Now everyone is happy!" I smiled. Everyone was happy.

"Em." Sam entered the kitchen then, causing all of us to roll our eyes.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Sam smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." He pulled her from the kitchen, and naturally, we all followed.

All the guys had kind of quieted down, and were staring at someone sitting on the couch.

I didn't know him, but he looked familiar.

"Will?" I looked at Emily, and if possible, she looked happier than she was before.

"Hey Milly, I uh, heard about the baby, and-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence before Emily launched herself across the room, and into the stranger's arms.

"Everyone, this is Emily's younger brother, William." All the tension in the room seemed to disappear at Sam's words.

Emily's brother. _Oh. _

Once Em let him go, Will went around the room, introducing himself.

It took a while, but eventually, he got to me.

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Will, and you are?" I took his outstretched hand.

"Skylar." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you Skylar. Lovely accent by the way." I couldn't help but blush at his comment. No one complimented me except for Brady. It felt weird hearing it from anyone else.

Speaking of Brady, I could feel his eyes on me as Will moved on.

He gestured with his head towards Will, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, looking away from his questioning gaze.

"I'd be careful around him Sky." Kole settled down in the seat next to me, watching Will as he spoke to Emily.

"Why?"

"He doesn't know about any of us here. And I think he might like you."

"Or maybe he's just really nice?" I didn't even believe myself.

"Yeah, that's it...  
>"Where's Leah?" Kole sighed.<p>

"At home."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She's with Seth. Zoe's parents wouldn't let her come all the way out here. She lives in forks you know. And Seth was pretty upset about it, I told her to stay with him." Kole shrugged.

I smiled at him.

"That was nice of you." Kole shrugged again.

"Yeah, well, I know what it's like to have to spend hours away from your imprint." I nodded.

"You know, I never got to ask Zoe, but maybe you might know..."

"What?"

"How did they meet?" Kole scowled, and looked away. "What"

"Nothing, it's just Seth managed to find an imprint in the way that would annoy me the most. It was like he _planned _to make me look bad." Now I was curious.

"Tell me!" Kole rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

~CS*SRM~

**KPOV**

Leah stared at me with her big, brown, deep eyes. I could get lost in those eyes, trying to unlock all the barriers and walls she had put up around herself. And I had gotten lost, on many occasions, this one being one of them.

"Please Kole? He won't bother us, I swear." She pouted, and my resolve crumbled.

"It's our one year anniversary," I mumbled, already knowing I lost.

"Well," Leah sat back in her seat, putting her seat belt on. "You never know. He could imprint while we're there and then he'll have someone to keep him distracted." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Kole."

I sighed. "You're lucky you're pretty..." I muttered as Seth jumped into the car.

"Hey Kole, thanks for letting me tag along, I know I'm ruining things, but I swear it'll be like I'm not even there! I promise you won't notice me-"

"I'm noticing you."

"Sorry, I'll just...Sorry." Seth, surprisingly, sat back quietly for the rest of the car ride.

It was our one year anniversary. One whole year since Leah had seen me being shoved in a dumpster by those Stanley kids.

The tenth grade was a bad year for me. Until Leah showed up.

She taught those kids not to mess with Kole Webber.

Of course, I was so embarrassed by having to be rescued by a girl, that I ran off. I didn't even say thank you.

But she found me, and she was pissed. She had beat up those guys for me, and I didn't even say thanks.

I was preparing myself for the worse, buts he just stopped. And stared at me. It would have been weird, if I hadn't got lost in her problematic eyes.

Ever since then, we've been inseparable, trying to figure each other out. And I was getting pretty good at it too.

Like right now, Leah was trying to think of a way to make the whole Seth thing up to me.

"It's fin Leah, really." She sighed.

"You don't really think that," she muttered, frowning out the window. Now I sighed as I parked in front of La Bella, a new restaurant in Port Angeles.

"I just wanted us to have fun, and to remember this night forever." I took her hand.

"You're so sappy sometimes Kole." I smiled.

"Sappy is good, right?" She nodded, getting out of the car. I followed her in, completely forgetting about Seth.

"Hi, Kole Webber, table for two? And uh, could I get one more?" I glanced back at Seth.

But he was staring at the, now blushing, waitress in front of us.

His jaw was slack, his eyes glazed over...

Oh great.

"No. freaking. Way." Leah shook her head at her brother as he continued to stare.

"Excuse me, may I ask what your name is?" She blinked at me.

"Zoe."

"Zoe? Great. When does your shift end?" She glanced down at the papers on her clipboard.

"In a few minutes..."

"Perfect, This is my friend Seth." Leah pushed him forward, snapping him from his trance.

He smiled sheepishly at Zoe.

"Hi.' Zoe blushed.

"Hi." They stared at each other silently.

"Do you want to have dinner with my brother?" Leah finally blurted after a long silence.

I smiled at her. And this was one of the reasons why I loved Leah, she was just so blunt.

"Now?"

"It would make Seth really happy,' I added. Seth nodded.

"I, uhm, well..." She glanced at Seth. "I guess I could..." Seth's grin was so wide, it made my face hurt.

"Great, you two have fun now." I dragged Leah to our table.

"See! This turned out great. Seth finally imprinted, and we get our privacy."

"You're lucky you're pretty," I repeated.

~MRS*SC~

**SPOV**

"Aw!" Kole rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course." he got up from the couch stretching. "I think someone wants to talk to you, so I'm gonna go." He shook his head at me as he walked away.

"Hi, Skylar, right?" I looked up at Will, surprised.

"Yeah, hi Will." He smiled, sitting beside me.

"So, how exactly do you know Emily?"

"I, uhm-"

"Through me." I looked up at Brady gratefully. "I'm a friend of Sam's."

"Cool, Brady, right?" Will smiled, but I could tell he didn't like the fact that Brady had shown up. "And how do you know Brady?" I smiled.

"We're dating." Will smirked.

"Dating? For how long?" I frowned.

"Two months, two weeks and three days." I stared at Brady, dumbfounded. He either made that up, or was really committed to this relationship.

"Oh. Well, good on you. She looks like a keeper. See you around Skylar." I nodded at Will.

"I don't like him." I sighed.

"He's Emily's brother."

"I don't care. He looks at you funny." Brady frowned.

"Are you jealous?"

"Is there anyone I need to be jealous of?" Brady raised an eyebrow, but his eye hardened.

"No, no of course not. Stop worrying Brady." I took his hand as I spoke. "You know Brady; he's not that bad..." Brady growled. "Brady."

"Sorry, sorry." He sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. His fingers absently traced the scar on my arm.

"I think I'm going to go look for Collin, I'll be back." He got up, stopped, looked back at me and then ran out of the room.

I frowned after him. That seemed kind of suspicious...

I was about to go after him, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sky, where are you right now?"

"Brent?" I hissed. "You can't just call me randomly and expect me to answer your questions." I left the room, walking out the front door.

"Sorry, sorry. Uhm, did you get my letter?" I frowned.

"Yes, I got your letter and you made me cry. Again."

"Sorry! Sky, what do you want me to do?" He sounded exasperated.

"Come home," I whispered.

"I can't, you know I can't." I sighed.

"Yeah...I'm at Em's. Baby shower."

"For who?"

"Emily."

"Oh." He didn't say anything else.

"Where are you?"

"Washington."

"What? Really? Why?" In all my excitement, I had wandered further from the house.

"I had to drop something off for you. You'll see it when you get home."

"Drop something off? Something like what?"

"Sorry Sky gotta go. Talk to you later." The line went dead.

He hung up on me...

Drop what off?

"Skylar? What're you doing out here?" I turned to face Brady. He had his t-shirt bunched up in his fist. So much for looking for Collin.

"I need to go home. I'm, uh, not feeling well." I glanced at the ground.

Brady frowned at me, but started towards the truck.

I followed him slowly, trying to make my sickness more believable.

"Skylar?" I looked up; Brady was holding my door open for me.

"Coming." I let him lift me into the truck. I stayed silent as he drove me home.

All I could think about was what Brent could have possibly left for me that was important enough to leave him imprint.

Also, how was I supposed to keep Brady from finding it before I did? He would be able to smell Brent, right?

Brady pulled up in front of my house, but he stayed in his seat.

He turned to gaze at me.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I looked away.

"I'm fine, just need some rest." I put my hand on the handle.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I shook my head, opening the door.

"Emily would be pretty upset if neither of us came back. I'll be fine Brady." I gave his hand a little squeeze before jumping out of the truck.

I sighed when I heard Brady's door slam too. How would I get rid of him?

"Skylar, are you sure you're okay?" I smiled at him.

"You're just afraid to leave me alone." He scratched the back of his head, looking away guiltily.

"Possibly. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?" I nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Now go." He smiled before jogging back to his truck.

I waited until he turned off my street, before opening the door.

My nodes wrinkled. Was that incense?

"Mum?" Nothing. Perfect. My parents were still out.

I threw my jacket onto the couch, before bounding up the stairs.

My bedroom door was slightly open. I pushed it open, bracing myself. Definitely incense.

My suitcase was on my bed, with and envelope taped to it.

I dropped my keys on my dresser, before stepping towards my bed.

I opened the envelope.

A plane ticket. He left me a plane ticket. For a plane leaving tonight.

I unfolded the note.

_Miss me so much? Come find me._

_Brent_

I frowned, he had even packed for me.

I bit my lip. This ticket had probably cost a lot. And the plane was leaving in five hours.

I read his note again, the challenge in his words making my mind up for me.

I dragged the suitcase downstairs, clutching the ticket, my passport and toque full of emergency money to my chest.

I picked up my discarded jacket, taking one last look at my home.

God, Brady was going to flip when he found out I was gone.

The cab I had called hadn't arrived yet, so I put my bag down, sitting on top of it.

I hadn't left anything for Brady or my parents; I didn't think I would want to be found for a while. I needed time. But I couldn't just leave them...

"Hello?"

"Brady, I..." My voice cracked and I took a deep breath.

"Skylar? What's wrong?"

"I'll be back soon. I-I love you."

"Back? Where are you going? Skylar?" I could hear the panic in his voice, so I hung up.

I turned my phone off, staring blankly up at the sky, blinking back tears.

Brent better be worth all this.

The cab pulled up in front of the house then, distracting me.

I got in slowly, after putting my bag in the trunk.

"Where to miss?" He smiled at me, so I gave him a shaky smile in return.

"Port Angeles Airport please."

* * *

><p><strong>Helloo..<strong>

**Happy New Year !**

**Okay, I'm late I know. Like a month late.**

**I'm super sorry! I don't even have a real excuse... But it is mid term week at my school, and instead of studying, I have typed out Chapter 27.**

**That must mean something, right ?**

**Anyway...**

**Review ?(:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight Saga._**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I-I love you." her voice choked up.

"Back? Where are you going? Skylar?" I waited for her to answer, but only heard her laboured breathing.

Then the lien went dead.

I stood up, interrupting whatever childhood story Will had been telling.

Everyone looked up at me, curious. Sam just glared.

"Brady?" I glanced at Emily, suddenly realizing how much I had been shaking. "It's Skylar, isn't it?" I nodded once and Em sighed. "Go then."

"Thanks...And congratulations." I ran out the front door, trying to shake the feeling that I was already too late.

She'll be back soon...

It wasn't long before I was knocking on the Bronson's door. No one answered.

"Shit." I took the spare key from behind the plant by the door.

Once I opened the door, I took about five steps away from it.

Was that _incense_?

Whoever had wanted to conceal their scent had done a pretty good job.  
>I braced myself, before entering eh house.<p>

I ran upstairs, blinking rapidly as the smell got stronger.

Her bedroom door was open. And upon searching her room, I found most of her clothes missing.

Where would she have taken all those clothes too? And why?

I went back outside, hoping to find some trace of where she went. But of course, the incense had burned out my sense of smell. By the time I could use my nose again, she'd be long gone.

I tried to call her, but it went straight to her answering machine.

She turned her phone off. You have got to be kidding me. How was I supposed to...?

The Bronson's care pulled into the driveway, almost running me over.

Mr. B screeched to a halt, inches from hitting me.

Mrs. B ran over to me while her husband sat in the car and glared.

"Brady! Are you okay? What's wrong?" I didn't answer. "Where's Skylar?" I gulped once, avoiding her gaze.

"Karen?" I looked up at the sound of Mr. B approaching. "What's wrong?" I glanced at Mrs. B; she was staring at me, her eyes watering.

"I don't know. Brady please, where's my daughter?" My gaze dropped as I realized just how much trust Skylar's parents put in me.

"I can't," I whispered, my head hanging as failure hit me. Not only had I disappointed Skylar's parents, I had lost my imprint, for who knows how long.

"Why not?" Mr. B's voice was hard.

"Because I don't know."

**SPOV**

I waited anxiously at the airport. I was so paranoid that at any second, Brady would come running through those distractingly loud, sliding doors, and drag me out.

He'd take me back, and lock me up forever.

My hands wouldn't stop shaking around my passport. My heart was pounding so loudly, I was sure that everyone else in the terminal could hear it. Not that there were many people here, but still.

It had been three hours since I'd been gone.

I had already spent two thirds of the little money I had on taxi fare and cookies and cream chocolate bars. The rest of my money was tucked safely away in my purse.

I glanced up at the screen of departure times.

One more hour.

One more hour to continue freaking out. One more hour of glancing at the door every five seconds, whether it opened or not. One more hour of feeling extremely guilty.

I felt horrible. Brady and mum were probably worried sick. But they should know I'd keep my word.

That, and I couldn't stay away from Brady forever. Being a few hours from him made my heart ache.

I didn't even want to imagine what the plane ride would be like...

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop pacing. I swear I had been like this for hours.

The sun was starting to rise, and Skylar was long gone.

"Brady.' I stared at Mr. B. He glared at me from the kitchen entrance. Mrs. B was in the kitchen, baking. She and Emily had some of the same habits.

"Hey Mr. Bronson." I started pacing again.

Skylar's phone was still off, but she would have to turn it back on eventually, right? And she didn't have caller ID, I knew that. So, as long as I kept calling, I'd get to her _eventually_.

The thing is, I didn't know where she was. What was I supposed to do once the call went through?

Well, I might as well make sure she was safe first.

"Brady." Mr. B sighed when I didn't stop.

"Sorry, what?" I stared at him blankly. Why was he talking to me again?

"Did you talk to her brother?" My eyes narrowed.

"I don't have a number."

"That's not what I meant." I stared after him, his words spinning in my head.

That's not what he meant...

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I paced out the door, taking the half iced cupcake Mrs. B held out to me as I passed her.

That's not what he meant.

I shoved the cupcake in my mouth. I was good, but I couldn't focus on that.

I phased once I thought it was dark enough.

_Brady? _I nodded in Collin's direction as he approached me wearily.

The whole pack had been out her for hours, searching for her.

I had told them there was nothing to find, but Jake and Sam had called this search party anyway.

_You were right, there's nothing here. Sorry bro. _I shrugged. I told them so.

_Call Brent? _My head snapped up as Sam stopped in front of me.

I was still thinking about that?

_Yeah, I don't know what he means though. _I frowned into the trees.

Call Brent. How were we supposed to do that? I couldn't just yell his name into thin air and hope for him to answer...could I?

_Brent?_

_Brady, what're you doing? _The pack listened in on my thoughts with varying degrees of amusement.

_Brent. _

_What._ Everyone froze. No way. I completely forgot that Brent was a wolf too.

_That's _what he meant...

_Where's Skylar? _He didn't say anything at first.

_Why?_

_Cause she's gone. _Collin answered before I could.

We heard Brent's laughter for about five minutes before he spoke again.

_You lost my sister? Good job Brady. I applaud your wonder watch dog skills. I'm jealous. _He chuckled again and my fur bristled.

_This is no time for jokes Brent. We need to know where she is. _The command in Sam's voice silenced us all, including Brent.

_Well, she should be on a plane right now... _A plane?

I was about to ask, when Brent's presence started to disappear.

_It's been nice talking to you guys, but I gotta go... Happy searching! _And with one last chuckle, Brent was gone.

Damn it! A plane to where?

**SPOV**

I was nervous as I stepped off the plane. I had intended to spend the plane ride sleeping, but my guilty conscious wouldn't let me...

Once I found my luggage, I walked outside. I had kind of assumed that Brent would be waiting for me.

I guess not...

"Uh, excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Skylar, would you?" I looked up blankly, pushing back my damp hair. California was hotter than I expected it to be.

"Yes. Who...who are you?" She smiled. Her hair was black, and it looked like it had different shades of blue streaks in it. I couldn't really tell, because it was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. She was wearing shorts, and a larger t-shirt I recognized almost immediately.

"Sonya. Brent asked me to come over and pick you up. It's nice to finally meet you Skylar. Brent has told me a lot about you." I smiled, getting up off the cool cement to shake her hand.

She was a few inches shorter than I was which was kind of weird. I was usually the short one.

"Nice to meet you too." She grinned again, and picked up my suitcase before leading me to a faded green Toyota.

"Just to warn you, the apartment's kind of a mess. I finally convinced your brother to let me repaint. It was horrible before I moved in, trust me." She grinned at me again over her shoulder. I smiled and nodded. Before she moved in?

She put my suitcase in the back seat, before gesturing to the passenger side door.

Her car seemed small. But maybe that was because I was so used to Brady's huge truck.

Brady...

"So, tell me about yourself Skylar. Brent only told me so much. Then again, I doubt any older brother would know much about their sister." She smiled again as she pulled out of the pick-up zone.

Sonya seemed nice. She smiled a lot, and if what she said meant anything, she probably a great sense of humour too. A perfect match for my brother.

"I guess not." I laughed nervously. "Well, I moved from Australia to La Push. I love photography and school in general, but Spanish is kind of hard." Sonya laughed a little as she stopped at a red light.

"I know how you feel. My mom is from the Philippines, but when I was six, my dad moved us all to where he was from, Quebec. I grew up there, learned Filipino and French. Neither language got me very far here though." She smiled again.

"Quebec? That's so cool! The coldest place I've been to is La Push."

"Yeah, well the climate change between here and Quebec is kind of extreme." I nodded.

Sonya had turned onto a more residential road. I hadn't even noticed her turn off the highway.

She drove into the underground parking of an apartment building. By the looks of it, there were at least ten floors.

I had no idea how Brent could have possibly afforded something like _this_, after a month.

"Luckily, you didn't pack too much, so we can take the stairs." I took my bag from the backseat, and followed Sonya to a door labeled "Stairs".

It wasn't until we stopped climbing the stairs, that I realized what I had just done.

I just ran away from home. To see my _brother_.

I shook my head at myself as Sonya unlocked the door at the end of a brightly lit hallway.

"Brent! We're back!" Sonya yelled into the apartment before letting me in. I put my nag down by the door, keeping my shoes on.

The apartment was pretty big. The kitchen was about half the size of my room at home, and the dining room was exactly like the one we have in La Push.

I walked down the same hallway Sonya had disappeared down, and entered, what looked like, the living room.

All the furniture was pushed to one side, but there was a TV in the opposite corner of the room. The floor was covered in a plain white sheet of cloth, and there was painters tape everywhere.

"It's okay Skylar, the paint's not wet. Make yourself at home." Sonya left down a different hallway, calling for Brent who still hadn't appeared, and I awkwardly sat down on the couch.

I peered down at the pictures on the coffee table in front of me. I picked the first one up and smiled.

It was one of the only pictures Brent and I had taken together as kids.

I was in this frilly pink dress, and my parents had somehow coaxed Brent into a suit.

We looked adorable, but extremely unhappy.

The next one was of all of our family. Brent and I were still in the same ridiculous outfits, but we looked happy.

We were too busy laughing at each other to look at the camera, but we were smiling.

Our family had always functioned better when we were all together.

"I remember taking that." I jumped, almost dropping the pictures.

"God Brent, could you at least make _some _noise?" He smiled, backing away from me and his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." We stood silence, and it wasn't until he raised an eyebrow at me, that I realized I hadn't seen my brother in a month.

"Brent!" I ran to him, almost tackling him in a hug.

He was taller and leaner than I remembered. I guess it was only a matter of time, he had phased after all.

Brent laughed, hugging me back.

"I missed you too Sky." I pulled away from him suddenly, frowning.

"You're such a... Jerk! How could you just leave like that?" Brent sighed, running a hand through his lengthening hair. That was another thing different about him. That and the fact that he was now significantly tanner than I was...

"I had too, you know I had too." My frown deepened.

"I know, but you didn't have to disappear." He smiled.

"So, I can't do it, but you can?" I glared at him. What was he talking about?

"I don't know... Oh. How'd you know?" Brent smirked.

"Everyone's freaking out back home. They called _me _to ask where you were." I panicked.

"Did you tell them?" Brent smiled, but shook his head.

"No. But I do have to ask... Why didn't you tell them where you were going? Are you ashamed of your older brother?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked down.

"No, it's just that..." I sighed. "I knew they wouldn't let me leave." Brent nodded understandingly. "Now I have a few questions." Brent shrugged.

"Shoot."

"How did you afford all this? The apartment, the furniture, the _plane ticket_?" Brent smiled sheepishly.

"You know, I would love to answer those for you, but I think you should unpack first."

"Brent..." I glared at him as he backed away towards the front door.

"No, seriously. By the time I get back, you'll be done unpacking!"

"Back?" My shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry; Sonya's here if you need anything. Oh, and thanks for coming out Sky. It seriously means a lot." I sighed.

"No problem," I muttered. Brent chuckled as I dragged my feet and my suitcase down the hallway.

"Your room's the last one on the left!" I shut the door behind me, before lifting my bag onto the huge canopy bed.

I was about to open the bag, when someone knocked on the door.

"Skylar? Can I come in?" She held the phone through the door before peaking in. "Phone for you." I frowned, but took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Skylar. Oh God, where the hell _are_ you?" I stood in shocked silence. "Hello?"

"I'm, uhm... Brady?" How could he have possibly phoned here, without knowing where I was? Unless... Brent.

"Yeah. Skylar, you have to come home." I shook my head, turning away from Sonya's questioning gaze.

"I can't. I don't have any money for a return ticket, sorry."

"That's okay, we can send you some money. I need you to come back."

"Well... I _need _time away from La Push." Silence.

"You mean, away from me?" I sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't." Another pause from his end.

"Yeah, well sometimes I don't know what you mean Skylar. You should have told me."

"I could have sworn I've told you this before... You don't own me Brady. I don't need your permission to leave."

"I never said you did. You could have at least told your parents though." I shrugged.

"They're not the ones calling me, are they?"

"Skylar, what're you saying?" I sighed again, staring at my still unpacked suitcase.

"What I'm saying is... I don't _want _to come home just yet. There's too much drama and..."

"You need time. From me."

"I didn't say that-"

"You don't have to." Neither of us said anything for a while.

"Brady, I-" Brady laughed edgily.

"Don't worry Sky, I'll be fine. See you if you decide to come back." What the heck?

"Brady, what're you saying?"

"What I'm saying, is that, you're right. I don't own you. You can do whatever you want. Enjoy your vacation." My eyes narrowed, my teeth gnashed together.

"Fine, I will." And then the line cut.

I stared at the phone in my hands for a good five minutes, before finally noticing the teardrops landing between the keys.

"Skylar, are you-. Oh no, Skylar, what happened? Are you okay?" I blinked at Sonya. Biting down on my bottom lip, I shook my head at her.

No, I wasn't okay. What had I just done?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, I don't know how many mistakes this chapter has, but I know the last one had a lot, so sorry about that !<strong>

**I still haven't figured how beta's work, how to get one, or even if I want one yet. So yeeeah...**

**Anyway, I've been waiting a while to get this chapter out for a while. It turned out okay, right?**

**PS: I hope no one died waiting for this !**

**Review ?(:**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.(:**_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

It's been a week. He has to call me. And apologize, or at least explain his irrational behavior. I mean he didn't really mean what he said.

Did he?

**BPOV**

Of course she was going to call. She was probably miserable without me.

Not that I wasn't more than miserable without her...

But my will power was probably stronger than hers. I could hold out longer.

Right?

**SPOV**

Okay, _two _weeks... Maybe he lost the phone number?

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks. Maybe she's not that miserable after all...

**SPOV**

God, why'd I have to be so stupid? He was probably so mad; he had steam coming out of his ears.

There was no way I could go back now. Not when...

**BPOV**

Collin was right. I should listen to her. She said she needed time, so that's what she would get.

Time from me, from her parents, from La Push.

Time.

**SPOV**

Sonya's been trying to get me out of the house since I got here. And I've been avoiding her very successfully, if I do say so myself. Until now.

It was with reluctance that I dragged myself out the door and down to her car.

We were going to the mall, Brent's suggestion. Fun. I didn't even like shopping.

But I need to stop thinking about him. He had obviously stopped thinking about me.

"Skylar? You okay?" I nodded as she pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm fine. Was there anything you wanted to get?" Sonya frowned.

"No, I just thought we needed to do something that would distract you from..." I looked away. I knew Brent had told Sonya about my fight with Brady. I had nothing against her knowing, I was starting to really like Sonya. It was just weird having someone outside of La Push know about the whole thing. I hadn't even told Jessie yet.

"I'm fine, really." I smiled at her as convincingly as I could.

Sonya sighed, starting the car again and leaving the mall.

"Sonya? Where're we going? What about shopping?"

"I hate shopping." I nodded understandingly. I hadn't thought of Sonya as a shopping person. Especially after she spent a whole week perfecting the now electric blue walls of the living room. The walls now matched her hair.

"So...?"

"You like to surf. You must like to surf, you're from Australia." I smiled. According to Sonya, I also like all my food to be prepared on the "barbie", kangaroos, koalas, and desert like weather conditions.

I did like some food barbequed, kangaroos and koalas were adorable, but I had to put my foot down when Sonya refused to let us use the air conditioner for a week. That was taking it a bit too far.

"You could say that, why?"

"Because that's where we're going. Maybe if we do something you liked to do before you met what's his name, you'll forget about him a little." She glanced hopefully as she sped through the side roads.

I sighed. Surfing did sound like fun. And she was right. Surfing was one of the only things I loved to do before I met Brady. Maybe that would help me forget.

Maybe.

**BPOV**

"Brady? Brady!" I caught the football before it hit me in the face. I glared at Collin. He shrugged.

"What?"

"What?" He mimicked. I growled, hurling the ball back at him. He grinned, catching the ball easily.

"She's fine; Brent called this morning, right? She went shopping, I'm pretty sure that's a good sign." Collin smiled again, but my eyes narrowed.

"She hates shopping." Collin sighed, throwing the ball to where Paul and Jared were tossing around a rock.

"Dude, stop thinking about her! She ran off, and then _told _you off when you tried to get her back. That seems like breaking up if you ask me." Collin shrugged, and resisted the urge to end all chances of him ever having children.

"It's not. She needs a break. I don't know if it's from me, or her parents, but she needs time."

"Maybe if you had actually talked to her, instead of getting all paranoid, she would have explained it to you." I glared at Danie, she stuck her tongue out.

"She might be right." I glared at Collin. "And I'm not just saying that."

I looked away. I would never admit it, but they were probably right.

She was trying to tell me why she left, but I got all...paranoid. I wouldn't let her finish anything she had tried to tell me.

Maybe if I had, we would still be talking to each other.

I mean, she was probably mad that I wasn't listening to her. That's why she hadn't called.

That, or found someone that would listen to her in Cali.

No. She couldn't do that. She might want to, but she couldn't. The imprint wouldn't let her. We were bonded together. She had no choice.

"Brady, when is Skylar coming home?" I sighed at Claire.

"I don't know. When she's ready, I guess." Claire frowned at me.

"Brady, what did you do? Skylar was so happy here... Did you two have a fight? Because Quilly says that when two people who really like each other fight, they're sad. I don't want Skylar to be sad." I sighed. When an eight year old is giving you relationship advice, you know you've hit rock bottom.

I got up, reaching for my phone.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm calling Skylar."

**SPOV**

"Hello?" Brent had just picked up the phone when we walked in the door.

Sonya had dragged me to the beach, and then practically pushed me in the water when I refused to surf.

I'm glad she did.

It was weird. The second I stepped into the water, I felt at home.

Like at home, at home. Australia home.

It was different from when I first stepped out the car and onto La Push soil.

I had felt at home in a weird, déjà vu way.

But stepping into the warm water and attaching the rented board's leash to my ankle, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Made me feel like this was where I belonged.

Sonya had stayed on the beach, claiming not being able to swim, and watched me.

And then, as I started to get used to the water, more people joined her to watch.

By the time my skin had become shriveled, it seemed like the whole beach had come to watch me.

I stepped out of the water to cheers and applause.

They encouraged me to sign up for upcoming surf competition. I wasn't so sure, but Sonya signed me up anyway.

Sonya was really proud of me. We even went out and bought a surfing outfit afterwards.

"Skylar?" I looked up from the blank TV to stare at Brent. He was the holding his hand over the phone. "It's Brady," he mouthed.

And I froze.

After two and a half weeks, he finally decided to call?

"Skylar?" I looked up at Sonya, already shaking my head.

"I'm not home," I told Brent before taking my shopping bag and going to my room.

I closed the door, and waited.

Sure enough, there was a knock a few minutes later.

"Skylar? Can I come in?" I sighed.

"Sure." Sonya walked in slowly, still looking confused.

"So, do you want to tell me why you don't want to talk to him, or should I guess?" I shrugged.

"You can try and guess..." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're mad at him." I nodded. "For waiting so long to call?" I nodded again and Sonya sat beside em on the bed.

"It's just that we're not exactly the perfect couple. We've had our...differences. But I never expected things to go perfectly; I'm not one for fairytales. But sometimes, I feel that that's the way he thinks. I keep thinking that he just assumes that everything will go perfectly because we're imprints. That nothing's _allowed _to go wrong." Sonya nodded, putting a tissue box in my lap.

"Just in case. Skylar, he's a guy. And sometimes, guys can be idiots, werewolf or not. He's probably never been in a relationship before. He probably doesn't know how to treat a girl properly." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I know what you mean. He's done worse." Sonya frowned.

"Worse?" I spent the next five minutes explaining to her how Brady and I met. From the pepper spray, to Brady and Brent's fight, even the cliff diving thing. I didn't say anything about the abuse, or the vampire stuff. She didn't need to know about that.

"Okay, so he's made a couple of mistakes. But you need to forgive him so he can learn from them." I scoffed.

"He's made a lot of huge mistakes, and I've forgiven him every single time. I mean, look at me arm." I turned my arm to the scar was facing her. She winced. "And sane girl would have run half way across the country after this. But I didn't, I let it go. But he still makes mistakes. Sometimes, he's great. Best boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. And then there're times like theses, that I wonder what I was thinking the first time I ever let him in. Sometimes, I feel like this whole thing was a mistake."

"But you still love him?" I nodded, and then sighed at my naive ness.

"I just don't know if he really loves me." Or is forced too... "He's just so..."

"Cocky?" Sonya and I laughed together for a few seconds before entering a long silence.

"I just wish he would do something to make up for all his mistakes, you know? Maybe then, I wouldn't have to be so confused."

"I know how you feel..." I glanced at Sonya, but she was glaring at the door. "Skylar, you should forgive him. I know he'll make it worth it." I scoffed again.

"More like he'll take it for granted and do it all over again." Sonya shrugged.

"Yeah, but aren't relationships all about taking risks?" I sighed.

"I guess, but I'm beginning to think he's taking too many risks for my liking."

**BPOV**

"Did you hear all that?" Brent whispered. I nodded.

"Every word." I took a deep breath.

I hadn't made _that_ many mistakes... Had I? Well, there was the arm thing, the cliff diving, then that kiss, the weeks of school she had missed and letting her go all the way to California... That wasn't _so_ many...

Well, if there was one thing I'd be working on in the next few weeks, it would be making up for all those mistakes.

And taking one final, possibly destructive, risk.

"Hey, Brent?"

"Yeah?"

"How would feel about having one more house guest?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's late. It's super late. And it's short too.. I'm sorry ! It's just been really hectic! With basketball ending all these projects... I have three due at the end of the month. It's kind of ridiculous.<strong>

**I was sure that no one would bother reading anymore, but I'm still getting Favourite Story and Story Alert emails, so that's pretty awesome.(:**

**I've already started the draft for the next chapter; hopefully it's longer than this one...**

**Review ?(:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"What do you mean you're going to California? You can't go to California!" I scoffed at Collin.

"Calm down. I'll be back in like, a week. Besides, I don't leave 'till Saturday." Collin ignored me, continuing his pacing around the living room, muttering to himself about being abandoned.

"Can't believe you're using your college fund for this," Kole muttered, shaking his head.

I shrugged. "Seems worth it."

"You're one crazy kind, Campbell." Paul grinned at me from across the room. "One crazy, bold kid."

"A stupid kid! How can you guys let him do this!" Mom still stared at me, pleading with her eyes.

She had been begging me all week not to go. And when that hadn't worked, she actually tried to convince me to let her come with me. Yeah, that doesn't sound awkward at all...

She had even gone as far as calling a pack meeting. And Sam, being the _great_ alpha he was, decided to humour her. Thanks Sam.

So now, the whole pack was sitting in my living room, eating my food, breathing my air...

"Well Mrs. C, we can't really stop him." Jared glanced at Sam as he spoke. Sam, as well as Leah, hadn't spoken all night. Sam just stared at the carpet, frowning. Leah was just watching the whole situation, looking slightly amused.

"Don't you dare try that with me young man." A couple of laughs were heard to hide chuckles. "I know you can tell him not to go Sam. Please."

We all watched Sam as he continued to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry; I know I can stop him. But if there's one thing I've learned in my years as alpha, is that it's pure stupidity to try and order a wolf from his imprint." I smiled.

"Thanks," I mouthed at Sam. He nodded.

"Sorry, but we should go. It's getting late and Emily..." Mom nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you all for coming and trying to stop my idiot son." They all smiled as they filed out. Collin stayed behind, seeming oblivious to the emptying room.

"Collin? Dude, you have to go."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not done with you; I still have a couple of days before you go." I nodded, pushing him out the door.

"Bye Collin."

"I'll be back! Bye Mrs. C!" He called over his shoulder as I closed the door. I shook my head at him, before turning to face mom.

She was wringing a tea towel in her hands, frowning at me.

It seemed like she had that expression on 24/7 nowadays.

"Mom..." She shook her head, wrapping the towel around her first.

"No, no, I guess I can't stop you from going after all. All I can do is support you, right?" I sighed.

I didn't understand why everyone was a huge deal over this. I'd be back in two weeks. No one would have enough time to even think about missing.

"Mom, I'll be fine." She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I know, I know. And I understand why you're going too; I just can't picture my baby by himself on a plane..." I groaned.

"_Mom, _I'll call every night," I offered. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not _that_ over bearing. I just hope this is all worth it." She went upstairs, and her bedroom door closed a couple seconds later.

"She is worth it,' I muttered a minute too late.

I hadn't talked to Skylar in five weeks. It was kind of incredible that I was still functioning. From all the stories I'd heard, I was sure I would be in a comatose state by now.

Then again, Mr. and Mrs. B were fine for years...

I wanted to call her, and make sure she was okay, but I wanted to surprise her. That and I was kind of worried that if she knew I was coming, she might fly off to Vegas or something.

I shook my head at myself, and headed towards the stairs.

Might as well finish packing.

SPOV

More than a month. That...that douche monkey hadn't called me in over a month. Well, I could deal with that. I could be strong. I didn't need a _man _to make me happy.

"Skylar?" I looked up at Sonya. She interrupted my internal rant. How rude... "Were you planning on going out like that?" I frowned, glancing down at what I was wearing.

My white "Keep Warm This Winter Date A Werewolf" t-shirt, denim cut-offs and lavender flip flops.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the shirt. "What's wrong with it?" I wrapped my arms around my torso self consciously.

"Uh, is that appropriate?" Sonya smiled, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"We're going to the beach, aren't we?"

"Yes, but that's not-. You know what, never mind. It's a, uhm, cute t-shirt." I smiled, following her out of the room.

See? I was fine. Sonya and I had gone to the beach almost everyday since the surf competition. Which I placed second in, I had a very shiny trophy to prove it too.

Brent had only come with us once. I had learned two things that day. One, Sonya got extremely jealous easily. And two, she wasn't afraid to pick fights with complete strangers.

The whole situation would have been funny, if Sonya hadn't been so upset afterwards.

"Can't believe you're actually wearing that. Today of all days." I frowned as I buckled myself in. What was happening today?

"Wait, wait!" Brent opened the back door, panting.

Both he, and the wool sweater he was wearing, were drenched in sweat.

"Brent, what're you doing?"

Sonya only shook her head at him.

"You will not keep me under house arrest because someone has a bit of a jealously issue." Sonya's grip tightened on the wheel as Brent spoke.

I glanced between them, confused. They didn't seem like they were fighting.. Then again, I was never really good at reading my brother...

"Uh, am I missing something?" I finally asked, the silence getting to me first. Sonya ignored me, but Brent sighed.

"Don't worry about it Sky." He smiled. "Looking forward to the beach?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course. I'm always excited to go to the beach." Sonya smiled as she parked the car.

"Good, cause we have a surprise for you." Sonya grinned at my confused expression.

"Don't worry Sky, we're not gonna throw you into the ocean or anything." I scowled at my brother, but got out of the car after them.  
>"What kind of surprise?" Sonya only smiled, linking her arm through Brent's sweatered one.<p>

"A surprise you'll really love?" I stopped.

"Really? Was that hint supposed to be helpful?" I called, running to catch up to them.

"No. But we're here, so it doesn't really matter." I frowned at Sonya, then looked up at the sign of the shop we had stopped at.

It was a surf shop. Brent and I had been here a couple of days ago. He had to check on something.

Sonya pushed me through the door when I didn't move.

"What're you- What's going on?" I questioned, glaring at the both of them.

They only grinned at me.

"Felix? We're here to pick it up." Brent called into the shop. Felix was the shop owner. He was about Bren's age, super tan and blonde. He seemed pretty cool.

"Awesome! It's right over there." He winked at me before pointing across the shop.

I followed his finger and my eyes landed on what had to be the most beautiful board in the world.

"That's a, uhm pretty cool board." I shrugged running my fingers over it lovingly.

"Really? I hope you like it more than that; it is yours after all..." I stared at Brent, open mouthed. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Seriously?" Sonya nodded.

"Think of it as a nice to meet you present." I had never heard of that before, but I wasn't about to question it. They got me a freaking surf board!

"I don't know how to repay you. This is too awesome."

"Don't worry about it. Letting me have your brother is thanks enough." I tried not to gag at that comment as Brent took the board.

"Thanks Felix!" I called back as we left the shop.

"Now Skylar," I waited for Sonya to continue, the joy of owning my own board making me giddy. "I want you to remember what we just did for you. And whatever you do, do not kill your brother." I frowned, but followed her to the car.

I couldn't help but be hesitant going back up to the apartment. Sonya's voice kept ringing in my head. Why would I want to kill Brent?

There was a duffel bag outside the door. A duffel bag that reminded me a lot of Kole actually...

"Brent? Sonya? Are you hiding?"

"We're in here!" I followed their voices into the living room and then immediately wished I hadn't.

He stood up once he saw me, shoving his hands in his pockets. He still looked the same, although I didn't know why I thought he wouldn't. They didn't age.

"Skylar, I-"

"What're you doing here?" He took a deep breath, glanced at Brent then smiled.

"I'm here to ruin your vacation."

"You're what?" He grinned now.

"You're gonna have to deal with me for a couple of weeks." He shrugged, sitting back down.

"Brady, you can't stay here." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. He only looked at Brent. I looked at Brent too, giving him my best death glare.

"Uh, yes he can. We kind-"

"Oh no, don't you dare drag me into this." Sonya stood up and walked out of the room.

"Okay, I said he could stay here."

"You WHAT?" Brent flinched and I glowered at him.

"As far as I'm concerned, it was for your own good." He walked up to me, placing a cautious had on my shoulder. "You would have had to go back eventually." I kept my mouth shut, staring at a wall behind me. Brent sighed and left the room, leaving Brady and I alone.

I turned once I was sure Brent was gone.

"Skylar, wait." He grabbed my wrist, briefly brushing his fingers over my scar.

I shuddered involuntarily before pulling my arm away.

"What."

"I'm sorry." I scoffed, turning around to face him.

"Did you really think that you could come out here, say sorry and assume everything would go back to normal?" His jaw clenched.

"No. But I was pretty sure that spending my inheritance and more on a plane ticket would help."

"Your inheritance?" I couldn't help it, I started to feel bad.

He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"I thought it would be worth it if you forgave me. I'm really sorry Skylar. I really am, for everything." I looked away debating with myself.

I knew he was sorry. I mean, why else would he have spent all of that money on coming out here?

Or ask, my brother of all people, for a favour?

But I couldn't forgive him that easily. What kind of impression would that give?

I glanced back at Brady, he was watching me, waiting for an answer.

"I..." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I dug it out gratefully.

"Hello?"

"Skylar!" Jessie shrieked back. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Hey Jess."

"Don't you "hey Jess" me! Where are you? What's going on? It's like the second I leave, everything falls apart. Do I have to get someone to beat Brady up? I'm sure someone out there specializes in werewolves..."

"Jessie!" I blushed, running to my room.

"What? Was your brother there? Was he interested in the job?"

"No, Jess, Brady was in the room." Jessie was silent for a few seconds.

"Where are you?"

"California."

"Staying with your brother and his crazy girlfriend?"

"Crazy?"

"Anyone who willingly dates your brother is crazy to me." Fair enough...

"Your point?"

"Right, if you're in California, three things. One, why didn't you take me with you? Two, are you surfing? And three, that idiot actually flew out to California after you? That's dedication..."

I laughed. God, I missed Jessie.

"One, I didn't think that going to Sydney to pick up my jealous best friend and bringing her back to the States seemed appropriate. Two, yes, yes I am. Everyday. And three..." I sighed, sinking down to the floor.

"Three?"

"He did. How am I not supposed to forgive him, when he spent all of his inheritance doing this?" Now Jessie sighed and we both stayed silent for a while.

"I don't think you can. Unless he had an ulterior motive for going out there, you kind of have to forgive him Sky." I groaned.

"You're not helping," I muttered.

"Oh, sorry. What I meant was: who cares? Let him squirm for a bit. Make him work for your forgiveness." I laughed. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Jessie sighed.

"But seriously, you'll have to forgive him. He makes you happy, no mater how much of an idiot he can be." I sighed, again.

"I know, I know...So to sum things up, realistically, I should forgive him."

"Yes, but only because you're almost at your breaking point, and no one wants to see what that's like.." I nodded.

"Good point. But in the ideal world, I should make him work for forgiveness because spending his inheritance wasn't good enough?" Jessie didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Okay, when you put it that way, it sounds really dumb. Even if I was just joking." I nodded, getting up.

"You're right... I think I'll forgive him."

"Good, but use your common sense. If he does something stupid..." I laughed.

"Don't worry; I'll give you a call."

"Good. Bye love, and good luck."

"Bye Jess." I hung up and taking a deep breath, walked back into the living room.

Brady was surveying the walls, an amused smile on his lips.

"Sonya?" He asked, glancing at me. I nodded, my eyes narrowing. He'd been listening, I could see it in his eyes. He was too happy.

"Was that Jessie on the phone? And more importantly, is she really planning on having me killed?" He raised an eyebrow and I looked away.

"Yes. And no, she would never do that." He nodded.

"So..."

"Look Brady, I want to forgive you, but-"

"I won't make any more mistakes, promise. Or at least, I'll try not to... Just give me one more chance." I sighed, looking around the room.

Every cell in my body screamed at me to forgive him, but one little part of me was resisting...

"Where're Brent and Sonya?" Brady shrugged, taking a step towards me. I took a step back.

He frowned.

"They went shopping." I nodded, taking another step back as he advanced again. "Skylar." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Y-you still love me, right?" I stood there, shocked for a second before my brain started moving again. Did he really just ask me that?

"What?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, moving his weight from one foot to the other impatiently.

He looked at the ground before looking back up at me, his eyes troubled.

"Just answer the question." I took an unnecessary breath before shaking my head.

"Well that's a dumb question." I finally said.

Brady stopped shuffling and stared at me, surprised.

"Dumb?"

"Well, yeah. It's kind of obvious isn't it?" His eyes narrowed and he took another step towards me. I tried to back up, but stopped when my calves hit the couch.

"How," he whispered, taking another slow, exaggerated step, "is it obvious?" I held his gaze, ignoring the uneven pounding of my heart.

"If I didn't, I would have kicked you out by now. And you and I both know, that if I asked, you would go back to La Push and never speak to me again." He took another step towards me so we were less than twenty centimeters from each other.

"Is that a threat?" He smiled slightly, before catching himself and resuming his neutral expression.

"No. It's me making a point." I bit my lip as he leaned closer trying read my eyes.

"So, that's a yes?" I blinked, trying to think through the smoldering effect his eyes had on me.

"I-" The front door opened and closed. Brady took two steps away from me, but his eyes never left mine.

"Hey Sky, we're..." Sonya's voice trailed off as she entered the room. It was only then that I noticed the tense atmosphere Brady and I had created.

She glanced between us for a few seconds, not saying anything. But I could see the rising suspicion in her eyes.

I groaned, burying my head in my hands and sitting on the couch.

"Sorry for leaving Sky, you were on the phone, so..." I looked up at Brent.

He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking.

"Did we interrupt something?" I groaned again and my head fell back into my hands.

But not before seeing Brady leaning against the far wall, smiling like it was Christmas morning. He was still watching me, but not with the same guarded expression as before.

He looked more like he had just won a war. A war I hadn't even known I was fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there are two more chapters after this one, and then Higher Ground is done. Fini. Finito.<strong>

**It's kind of sad, but it has to be done...**

**Review ?(:**

**&check out my new story, Loving the Unknown.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>  
>"Want to go to the beach?"<br>"No."

"The boardwalk?"

"No."

"Shopping?"' I turned around and glared at him. Brady smiled sheepishly.

"No Brady. Just leave me alone." He sighed, but stayed put.

"I can't, you know I can't. We've been through this before Skylar." I scowled. He just had to go and remind me. I shuddered, sliding away from him on the couch.

I felt him inch closer and got up.

"What do you want from me Brady?" His eyes narrowed at me. I narrowed mine right back.

"You know what I want." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Humour me." He smiled, getting up and standing in front of me. He unwrapped my arms, before taking my hand in both of his.

I knew he was stronger than me, but I tried to pull away anyway.

"Let go," I muttered, looking at anything but him. Which was kind of hard, considering how close we were and how much room he took up.

"I want..."

"If you say 'you', I might just have to kick you." He chuckled, pulling me closer.

"See? I knew you knew what I wanted."

I pushed him away, the surprise of my action giving me an edge.

He let go of my hand, and I took a couple of steps towards my room.

Wiping away a few beads of sweat and throwing a glare at Brady, I stomped down the hallway.

Of course, he beat me there, closing the door and frowning down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"What?" He ran a hand threw his hair. "Look, Skylar, I know you're mad about what I said, but are you really not going to forgive me?" I stared at him, ignoring the urge to wrap my arms around him and-.

"I'm going for a walk." I turned around and stomped out the door.

"I thought you didn't want to go for a walk?" I shook my head. Of course he'd follow me.

"With you. I didn't want to go for a walk with you." I kept walking, ignoring the nagging feeling of being watched. I took a deep breath, inhaling the somewhat salty air.

Wait." Brady grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I could almost see the sand and water. So close, yet so far away.

"Skylar." I sighed, but tore my eyes away from the beach.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Give me one more chance please?" I shrugged, looking away. I squinted at the water. There were too many people for surfing, not that I brought my board anyway...

"Skylar." I turned my attention back to Brady. And the group of girls behind him. The group of girls in skimpy bikini tops and short shorts. The group of girls who had slowed down to whisper to each other and point in our direction.

I glared at them. Why would they be staring at us? Had I forgotten pants?

But no, it wasn't me at all. They were looking at Brady. A very shirtless Brady. I knew it was hot, but really? He should take more hints from Brent.

I glanced at the girls, they were moving closer. Did they not see that he was with me?

Okay, well I was a mess, but Brady didn't seem to notice that.

And those girls were about to pounce on him.

Not while I was around. He was mine.

"Skylar, my mom is scared shitless at home, I'm practically bankrupt and Sam is going to have my head for staying an extra week. If that's not enough, I don't know what is." My eyes flickered between Brady's and the approaching fake blonde behind me.

"Um, excuse me?" Her voice had flirt written all over it.

Brady started to turn...

I didn't seem to be thinking as I grabbed Brady's face in my hands, turning him to face me. He looked so confused as I got on my toes and pressed my lips to his.

Ha. That would show Ms. Fake Blonde and her friends. Brady Campbell was mine.

Then my thoughts caught up to my actions. I pulled away immediately, untangling my fingers from his hair.

Brady stared at me, still looking very much confused.

"What was-"

"Don't say anything. Let's go home." I took his hand and started dragging me back to the apartment.

"So does this mean you're giving me another chance?" I groaned. I didn't really have a choice now, did I?

"Yes." I stopped to face him. He smiled, still clutching my hand. "But it's your last one." He grinned now.

"Fine. I don't think I'll need anymore." I started walking again, still dragging Brady behind me. "I didn't know you had a jealous streak..." I sighed, ignoring him. "I could've used that to my advantage a long time ago." I freed my hand from his and walked up to the apartment. I walked past Brent and Sonya in the kitchen and straight to my room, slamming my door behind me.

Douche monkey.

**~MRS*SC~**

I was lying in bed, wide awake, when the lightning started. I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head.

Rain in California was different than rain in La Push. It didn't have the same calming effect. Also, the rain here made it impossible to sleep.

I groaned again, throwing my pillow at the door and then jumping at the sudden clap of thunder outside my window.

I pulled on my fuzzy panda slippers, stripped my bed of the comforter then dragged it and myself into the living room.

Curling up in the middle of the couch, I switched on the television.

Television this late at night was usually pretty horrible. But with a bit of searching, I found a pretty decent episode of the Twilight Zone to watch.

I was about to doze off, when he spoke.

"Do you do this often?" I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Brady!" He smiled taking the remote from me.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I scowled, moving away as he sat next to me.

"No." He smirked, changing the channel.

"Of course not." We sat in silence as he channel surfed. After a while, the colours started to blur together and I felt my eye lids starting to droop again.

"Skylar?" I mumbled something incoherent in response, my head falling onto something soft and warm. "Are you okay?"

"Tired," I mumbled, yawning. I heard the TV switch off, and we were plunged into silence.

"Sleep then. Stop being so stubborn." I curled into a bal on the couch.

"I'm not stubborn," I retorted, my eyes still closed.

"Is hard headed better?" I sighed.

"Why'd you come out here anyway?" I hadn't meant to ask that, but I was too tired to take the question back. Besides, some part of me wanted an answer.

"To bring you back," he whispered finally.

"To La Push?"

"Yeah. To your family, your friends. They miss you." Sure. My parents had each other, Kole had Leah and even Seth had Zoe now. Everyone was fine. No one needed me.

"They don't miss me, they don't have to miss me. They're all in love, even Brent." Brady didn't say anything for a while, which was enough time for me to convince myself that it was all a dream...

"I miss you." He brushed my hair back from my face. "But, you seem so different, so much more like how you used to be. Before I really got to know you. So closed up and sad."

"I'm not sad. I have a new surfboard." Even in my half asleep state, I knew that was a lame comeback. If a new board was the only thing that made me happy, maybe I was sad.

"You can't lie to me Skylar. I know you, the real you. Not this mask you've decided to hide behind." I winced, burying my face in his shoulder, trying to hide.

"I don't want to talk about this." Now he sighed, pulling me up to face him.

"I know you don't, but I do." I cringed as déjà vu washed over me.

I kept my eyes closed, willing this whole situation to disappear.

I opened my eyes, but Brady was still staring at me.

"You know I love you, right? You know that's why I came here? Because I don't know what to do without you." I looked away.

"Well, you've lived without me before, so..." He pulled my face back up so we were looking at each other again.

"And I never want to go back to that." I pulled away before he could feel my blush. "Don't you miss the old us? Even just a little?" I glanced back at him. I did. A lot actually.

But there was no way we'd be able to go back to that. Maybe something close to it, but it would never be the same again. Would it?

"Fine, we won't talk about it." I shrugged, still thinking about our conversation. I was wide awake now, thanks to someone. "Let's play a game."

I sighed, settling back into the couch. "A game? What kind of game?"

"I give you two options and you have to pick one." He shrugged, but my eyes narrowed.

"Is that it?"

He smiled. "If you don't pick an option, you have to kiss the person who asked you." I sighed.

"We're the only ones playing." He grinned, winking at me.

"Even better."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, go."

"Horse drawn carriage or limo?" I stared at him blankly. He was joking. "What? Aren't you going to answer?" He raised an eyebrow at me, leaning forward.

"Carriage! Carriage... Dogs or cats?" Brady scoffed.

"Lame question, dogs, obviously." He smiled mischievously. "Me or Kole?" I bit my lip. That was a low blow. Either way, someone would be upset. He asked this on purpose.

"Uh, well..."

"You don't have to answer. My lips will understand, they won't take it personally or anything." He closed his eyes, leaning forward again. I sighed, quickly leaning forward to kiss his cheek then move back again.

"Happy?" He shook his head, still moving towards me. Now he was making kissy faces.

"That wasn't a kiss. Unless you want me to call you Granny." He opened one to peek at me, before closing it again and resuming his annoyingly adorable kissy faces.

"Brady! Stop it!"I couldn't help but giggle when I ran out of room on the couch.

He only smiled though, continuing to pursue me until I was pinned beneath him.

"Will you answer now?" I shook my head, no. He put his hand on either side of my head. "Then you must be punished." I tried to move away, but he had me surrounded.

Our lips barely touched, when the lights turned on.

Brady sat up immediately, looking extremely frustrated. I had to laugh a little at his expression.

"Its not funny. It's like, four in the morning. Brent, what the hell?" Now I sat up. Brent.

"Well," he glanced at me suspiciously. "Neither of you were in your rooms. I thought you might've run off together or something." I blushed, avoiding Brady's eyes.

"No, still here. Nothing to worry about. Really Brent, go back to bed." He frowned at me.

"Fine, fine. Obviously I've interrupted something." He turned the lights of before retreating to his room.

Brady waited until we heard the bedroom door close before turning back to me.

"That doesn't count." I shrugged.

"I think it does. My turn!" He groaned, sitting back. I pulled myself away from him, ignoring the frown he gave me.

"No way. If you're counting that as a kiss, I at least get another turn." I sighed, pretending to think about it.

"I suppose."

"Love or friendship."

"What?" He smile slightly, kind of sadly.

"Love. Or friendship?" I glanced at him, but he was looking out the window.

It was still pouring outside, and the thunder and lightning still crashed and boomed along with the rain.

"I don't know." He smiled that same sad smile again.

"What if I asked you a month ago? What would you say then?" I looked away.

"Love." I saw him nod in my peripheral vision.

"What's the difference? Between then and now?" Now I stared at him.

"Well, one, I ran away from home. And two, Brent's...one of you." Brady didn't say anything for a while.

"Okay. But how would that change your opinion?" He frowned at me.

"I didn't say I changed my opinion. I'm just questioning it a bit. I mean, why love?"

"It makes you happy."

I smiled. "Yeah, but look at Brent. He to turned into a wolf and leave the state to find Sonya. Is love really worth all that?"

"Of course! He figured out what was wrong with him after all theses years and he got away from your dad. I don't see any sacrifices." I sighed. He had a point...

"What about my parents?"

"They seem pretty happy to me."

"Both of their kids ran away." Brady sighed.

"I guess I have to give you that one."

"And look at us..." Silence.

"What about us?" I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin there.

"I don't know."

"Do you still believe in love?" I smiled.

"Do you?" He scoffed.

"Course I do, I'm here aren't I?" I sighed.

"I guess I do too."

"What?" I groaned. I knew he heard me. He heard everything.

"I...I believe in love too." He grinned, throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, I feel so lazy with this story.. Sorry for the long wait guys !<strong>

**One more chapter…**

**Review ?(:**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p>He found me on the beach, sitting on my board.<p>

It was three in the morning. I hadn't been home since four that afternoon.

One look in Brady's eyes told me he had been worried sick. I wondered why he hadn't looked here in the first place.

Where else would I be?

But I didn't ask him. I didn't say anything at all. Not even when he sat beside me, slinging his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer.

He kissed the top of my head, and I could almost feel the relief he felt. I didn't even flinch.

I continued to stare at the crashing waves, my eyes becoming scarily unfocussed.

"Skylar?" He was worried, even more worried than before. I had to smile a little at his concern.

He cared so much. And I knew he cared, I always knew he had. But I didn't know how much. And I don't think I'd ever know how much Brady cared for me.

"Hm?" I turned my head towards him, but didn't take my eyes off the water.

If I wasn't such a sap, I'd probably have run off my now. I could have. Jessie would have been glad to have me over. Probably.

"What's wrong?" Everything around me seemed to freeze as his question left his lips.

What was wrong with me?

There had to be something wrong. Why else would I be sitting on aa beach at three in the morning?

Why would I have willingly run away from the people who loved me the most?

Why would I be hurting myself in the most vicious way possible?

I tore my eyes away from the water and immediately felt vulnerable. Weak.

The water had been my anchor for so long. The water never laughed at me when I fell off my board. It always seemed to shield me from my worldly problems. I always felt so free when I was in the water, like I was on higher ground.

But maybe, I was relying on it too much. Maybe it was time to let go...

I blinked at Brady. "I don't know."

He stared at me, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tissue. He held it out to me, but I just stared at him like he was crazy. Or maybe I was crazy...

It wasn't until I felt a warm tear drop hit the back of my hand that I took the tissue from him

I was losing it. Or I had already lost it. Who would know?

"Skylar, are you okay?" I balled the unused tissue up in my hand, refusing to look at him.

"No, I'm not. Something's wrong with me. I just..." My voice broke off, and I was sobbing before I knew it.

I wrapped my arms around my shaking body, and Brady wrapped his arms around me.

He murmured words I couldn't understand in my ear.

I knew they were Quilleute and that they were meant to comfort me, but that just made me cry harder.

I didn't deserve Brady, and Brady sure as hell deserved better than me.

Here he was, wasting his life on a girl who was broken beyond repair.

And it took me years to realize just how true that was.

My wounds were too deep.

Deeper than abuse, deeper than losing my brother and deeper than some stupid scar.

I had lost myself, a long, long time ago. Trying to please everyone around me, trying to be the person everyone else needed me to be.

And once I found the person who needed me to be me, I cracked.

Because there was no me.

I was just a shell. Full of different personalities and personas.

But none of those were Skylar.

None.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I muttered into Brady's chest, squeezing my eyes shut.

He hugged me closer to himself, stroking my hair.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I didn't respond.

If only he knew. If he only he knew that our whole relationship before coming to California was a lie. Well, almost everything.

"Brady, I love you. I hope you know that whatever happens, I'll always love you. And be grateful for everything you've done for me." I pulled away so I could see his face.

He frowned at me.

"I know you love me." He smiled. "And I know you've been through a lot. But I hope you know that I'll always be there for you. Or at least I hope you know you can't get rid of me." I smiled. A broken, half-hearted smile, but I smiled.

And the way Brady's face lit up when he saw that almost made me want to cry again.

He was the most perfect person I could ever ask to have in my life.

And I honestly hoped I'd never have to lie to him, or anyone again.

"I have something to show you." I frowned, but Brady only smiled, reaching into his back pocket.

He pulled out his phone, switching it one and searching for a picture. He held the screen out to me.

I squinted at the black and white picture. It made little sense to me. Although, it kind of looked like one of this pictures you get after an x-ray.

I stared at Brady questioningly, waiting for him to explain.

He smiled at the picture.

"Sam sent it over a couple of hours ago." I just continued to stare at the picture, unsure as to what that was supposed to mean. "It's the first ultra sound picture." I squinted at the picture, but with new eyes.

I could now see a little peanut shaped outline. I was sure that was the baby... And maybe even the shapes of a pair of arms and legs...

I looked up at Brady again, he was watching me.

"Don't tell Emily, but it's a boy." My face cracked into a smile again.

A boy.

Em was going to be one the most motherly mothers out there. And Sam...

Sam would be the most proud father in the world.

I didn't realize I was crying again until Brady started wiping tears from my face.

I stared at him and he shrugged.

"It seems you don't like tissues, so..." I looked away, at the now lightening sky.

"Emily's going to be so happy."

"I know." I glanced at Brady just as he was looking at me. "Sam wants to retire once the baby's born, become a family man. He says it's going to be like a new beginning for him." I nodded looking away again.

A new beginning... That's exactly what I needed.

"You could have a new beginning too you know." I glanced up sharply at Brady. It was like he could read my mind.

"How?"

"We could go back to La Push, you can stay with me and my mom for a while. Until you're ready to stay with your parents again. I'll protect you Skylar, I swear I will. Just come home with me. Please?" I stared at him for a while, the idea of going home taking root in my mind.

If I left, I'd be leaving my brother and Sonya and the ocean and the sun... There'd be no more surfing, or swimming...

All the things I really loved. But it's not like I'd never see them again.

Maybe Brady was right.

Maybe I should go home.

**~MRS*SC~**

It was different this time around, going to La Push.

There was no welcome party, Brady made sure of that. He said it would be like I never left.

He drove me to him place in his truck, which was magically waiting outside the airport... But it made me feel at home, I almost didn't want to get out of my seat.

Mrs. Campbell greeted the both of us with hugs and kisses. She was almost in tears when she saw us at the door. It was nice. Being missed.

Kole came over less than five minutes after we arrived, and for the first time ever, he hugged me. He'd been worried. About me. It was weird.

Brady wouldn't let anyone else see me, not even when Danie threatened to break the door down. Not even my parents, not that they even bothered to come over.

Brady told me that they hadn't been told, but I knew how news spread around here. They had probably heard by now.

"So, how do you feel? Being home?" I frowned at him, he hadn't left me alone since we got back. He probably knew how I felt.

"Kind of overwhelmed, but happy. I missed La Push."

"And La Push missed you!" I laughed.

"I love you," I told him, hugging his side.

He chuckled, squeezing me closer to his side.

"I love you too. And welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>I've done it ! *insert Little Giants montage*. You guys have seen that movie, right ?<strong>

**Anyway, I'm done ! Woo!**

**Thanks for the reviews and support, this is my fifth completed fanifc, and I think my writing's getting at least a bit better, right ?**

**Anyway, one last time for Brady & Skylar**

**Review ?(:**


End file.
